


冲动是天使

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

1.

他们第一次见面是在拍卖会。

段宜恩会忽然拐进后台，完全是一时冲动。当时他正立在洗手池边，戴好自己的手表。忽然听见隔壁房间凄烈的尖叫隐隐传来，伴随着铁笼和铁链哗啦啦的声响。

他知道那扇门里关的是什么，从来没有过兴趣，但是今天，他鬼使神差地推开了那扇门，提前半个小时见到了今晚的拍卖品们。

肤白如玉的柔弱omega们，个个都蒙着眼睛，瑟缩着被锁在各自的铁笼里。或是颈子上套着项圈，或是手腕脚腕上有铁铐与笼锁相连。

当中有一个，像是失了心疯，边哭边叫，大力地晃动自己的铁笼，发出嘈乱的声响，把其他omega的情绪扰得乱八七糟。

空气里已飘有淡淡的混合的信息素，段宜恩皱了皱眉。自从他把自家旗下的酒店租给俱乐部办拍卖会，就每个月都会来关照关照。晚会上，总会有各式各样的优质omega被推上台，成为拍品，被台下的人举牌竞拍。得以成交的拍品会被带走，运气好的话就得金主养活，运气不好的话，待不了多久就又要回到俱乐部。

这种交易是合法且文明的，本来是稀松平常的事，段宜恩从没插手过，也没参与过，但是今天，他站在门边稍一打量，就发现了一个让他怎么也挪不开眼的小拍品。

那小孩只穿了件不合身的白衬衫，坐在笼子里发抖。他的蒙眼布也是白色的，看起来已经湿了一块。恰恰他身边就是那个失心疯的omega，一直在叫喊，把他吓得更加颤抖起来，哭又不敢哭出声。

段宜恩盯着看了他两眼，缓步走到他跟前，把手伸进去笼子里摸了摸他的脸。

他好害怕，得想办法让他别这么怕。段宜恩想。

omega们听到脚步声，纷纷噤了声，只有那个失心疯的拍品仍在哭喊，叫着“救命”。

有的家道中落的omega，本是名门出身，最终沦落这种下场，接受不了的也是有的。段宜恩不是第一次见，可他掌心下的那只小omega却吓坏了，哆哆嗦嗦地，在他的抚摸下也不敢动，只是不断哭得更厉害。

“别怕。”

段宜恩低声说完这两个字，忍不住笑自己。他驰骋商场很多年，还是第一次这么手足无措，对着一只小omega紧张起来。

俱乐部的老板赶来时，看到的就是一副少见的画面：平时没什么表情的段总正亲切地摸着一只小拍品的脸，还在微笑。

老板先紧赶慢赶地道了歉，说打扰到段总了，要赔礼。随后第一时间明白了段总对这件拍品的意思。

要是段总看上了，总不能不给面子。可是精明的生意人嘴上说得好听，却也是从来不能吃亏的。老板快速地翻看手机查看资料，说这件是市井贩子卖进来的，家里人拿他抵债的。话里话外的意思就是这omega还是个雏，底子又干净，要是今晚拍卖成交，价格可不会太低。

段宜恩自顾自翻开笼子上挂着的名牌。

——王、嘉、尔。好名字啊。

他一用力，把那牌子从笼子上拽了下来，递给身旁的老板。

“钱我会付，按今晚最高的成交价，就让他不用上台了。”

老板大喜过望，连声应好，直夸段宜恩爽快，出手大方。段宜恩看回面前还蒙着眼睛的茫然失措的小家伙，悄悄勾起笑容：“他值这个价。”

2.

拍卖会正点开场。

短暂的酒会和余兴节目过去，就该拍品上台了。铁笼关着甜美香艳的小宠物，被缓缓推上台，停在聚光灯下。

被拍卖的omega蒙着眼睛任人宰割，有时被命令解开衣服，有时被命令在众目睽睽之下张开双腿。台下的一众老总阔少，不是富一代就是富二代，都蠢蠢欲动，一抬手就是几十上百万地加价，为满足一些色  
欲，挥金如土。

这么多年来，这是段宜恩第一次真正抬头往台上看。他从没这么在意过这场拍卖会，台上的素不相识的omega都十分听话，竟然令他的心不安地突突跳起来。

他这时顾不得更多应酬了，悄然起身就往会场外头走。他心里不自觉地惦记着那只自己刚刚购入的小omega，想他是否会冷，是否会怕，庆幸着他今晚不用被迫登上那方令人瞩目的舞台，也就不用接受四面八方目光的审视——段宜恩为他松了口气，也为自己松了口气。

他找到后台去，却没见王嘉尔在那，出来时迎面碰见俱乐部的管理经理，听说人家老板早贴心地把人送到他家去，才松了口气。

于是他提前告辞，边回家，边打电话给管家，仔细安排王嘉尔的事。

“喂，安叔......对，他应该马上到了，你叫阿姨收拾一下，嗯......就把我卧房旁边那间小的给他......先做点吃的给他......他要是提出什么要求，你都满足他就是了，我马上就回去了......嗯，好......”

他在电话里交代工作，语气是很少见的轻松快活，隐隐还有期待，管家听着，自然懂得，半点不敢慢待即将到来的这位小贵客。

王嘉尔上了车，开始往段宜恩家里赶时，才得以除去眼前的遮蔽物。眼睛被蒙久了，适应光线有点难，他唯唯诺诺地揉了揉眼睛，大着胆子张开眼睛看。

还以为这一眼会看到买下自己的金主到底长什么样，谁知面前的还是老板的脸，一脸狠相，说教的表情。王嘉尔没少在他手底下挨打，见了他就不自觉地怕，怯生生打哆嗦。

“平时教你的都记清楚了吗？”

王嘉尔点点头。

“一会儿到了段总家里，千万不要乱说话，该听的话要听，不该你知道的事情，就把耳朵和嘴巴都闭严实了，要明白自己的身份，懂吗？”

王嘉尔点点头。

“我调教你这么久，费了不少功夫，你要是敢给我搞砸了，回来我就打死你，知道吗？”

王嘉尔被人家捏住了下巴，有点吃痛，皱着眉仍是点点头。好在段宅很快到了，老板没能再多讲几句，丢下他扬长而去。

王嘉尔望着眼前的豪宅，心里一阵唏嘘。他的家里一直不富裕，他是老小，又是个omega，自然躲不过被卖的下场。怕归怕，可他并不为这个结果意外，漂泊无依的生活他早就习惯了。如今既然成交了，好好讨金主喜欢就是。

他仔细回想在俱乐部时，老板教他的那些事。亦步亦趋地跟在管家安叔身后，进了大房子，径直被领上了楼，又进了自己的房间。

“嘉尔饿了吧？你先等等，待会我给你送饭上来。”

安叔临走前，握着门把对他微笑着说。王嘉尔赶紧道谢，连声说不用了，还鞠了个躬。小omega一看就是第一次被买回家，紧张得话都说不好。安叔对他笑，安慰他不要紧张。反正他在段家管了这么多年家，也是第一次遇见段宜恩买回omega来。

大家都是第一次，对着紧张就没必要了嘛。

小房间布置得很简单，只有一张床，一个衣柜。王嘉尔小心地打开衣柜看了看，里面没有他想象中的那些情趣扮装，反而都是普通得不能再普通的简装。有T恤短裤羊毛衫，从夏装到冬装齐全得很，从内衣到外套一件不缺。

他不敢乱动那些衣服，不知道是不是段总以前的omega的东西。最后只抱着床脚放着的那套睡衣，进了浴室。

3.

段宜恩回来的时候，时间已经很晚了。他一心惦记着那块遮眼布后面会是怎样一双漂亮的眼睛，进了门匆匆脱了外套递给管家，就想上楼去看。

他随口问身边的管家：“他吃东西了吗。”

安叔恭敬回答：“送过一次，没有吃。”

“他不饿？”

“说是不饿。”

这个小孩，恐怕在嘴硬。段宜恩接触这个行业时间也不短了，很了解其中内幕，被卖进俱乐部里的omega，能吃饱才怪了。

“准备点糕点，放他房里去。别多说什么，放那就行了。”

“是。”

段宜恩上了楼去找王嘉尔。他在小房间那扇门上敲了两下，就推开门。王嘉尔正乖巧地坐在床沿，盯着地板发呆，来人吓了他一跳，令他抬起头瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛看向门口。

真的很漂亮，段宜恩的预感没有错。虽然那双剔透的眼睛只望了他一眼，就匆匆低回去。但他还是一瞬间被那明目中的光华闪到了。看着眼前乖顺的小脑瓜顶，段宜恩觉得心里暖乎乎的，满是安定感。

“过来。”

王嘉尔听到金主这样说，赶忙站起身来，跟着金主进了他的房间。

这间房就大了很多，除了king size的大床，还另有个小小的会客厅。段宜恩停在沙发前面，一边解领带一边接了个电话，谈起工作上的事。

被晾在了门口，王嘉尔不知道该做些什么好，也不敢听段宜恩讲电话的内容。他想也许他该帮段总脱衣服，可是老板讲过的，金主没吩咐，就不要自作主张，免得招人烦。于是他就乖乖站在门口，手指搅着自己的衣服角。

“站着干嘛，上床啊。”

段宜恩还举着手机在忙，王嘉尔听见了命令，赶忙应了一声，快步溜到床边，抖着手脱了睡衣。

他还没做过这档子事，仅有的一点知识储备都来自老板平时的口头教导，还有跟其他omega一起在课堂上看的小电影。但那些片子里，都是alpha主动的，omega只要趴在人家身下受着就行了。如今他实在不知道该做些什么，听到段宜恩在那边挂了电话，已经往这边走来，急得一咬牙，就赤条条趴到了床上去，支起腰来。

至少要给人家摆个好操的姿势吧。王嘉尔心跳声大得很，脑海里还在努力回想做爱时omega应该注意些什么。幸好屋子里没开灯，他红透的脸蛋，也不用被金主看个光。

段宜恩转回头来，就看见这只小omega撅着屁股在等他，不禁笑了笑。他绕到omega身后上了床，能感受到omega极其紧张，腰肢都在他掌心发着抖。

“你太瘦了。”

那腰上没什么肉，细嫩的皮肤包着骨头。段宜恩摸了两把，心里忽然对那间俱乐部产生了很大的意见，于是说话语气就重了一点。

王嘉尔听了这句近乎斥责的话，明显抖了一下，嚅嗫说道：“对......对不起......”

身前的omega简直要哭出来了，段宜恩心底一片软，放出了淡淡的信息素安抚他。在黑暗的情动的空间里，小omega被气味包裹，身下很快翘了起来，粉嫩的穴口变得湿漉漉的，一张一合地瑟缩着，只等段宜恩狠狠捣进去。

alpha没再说话，将手指缓缓探入那个初尝人事的穴口。那里是意料之中的紧致，却已足够湿润放松。想必王嘉尔已经自己为开苞做过了准备。

浴室里没准备润滑剂，他是用什么扩张的？精液吗？沐浴液？段宜恩忍不住浮想联翩，在心里替王嘉尔委屈。现在家里有了一个omega了，样样必需品要备全才行。润滑液要买足够多，抑制剂也得多买一些。也不知道王嘉尔爱吃什么，反正要给他喂胖点。

段宜恩在心里盘算，手指上的动作不停，没多一会，就搅得王嘉尔哼哼唧唧的，真的哭了出来。

他保持跪趴的姿势，空出一只手握住自己的分身。唯恐那个不争气的器官会在刺激中滴出些什么，弄脏了金主的床单。

他委屈的抽泣声拉回了段宜恩的思绪。段宜恩也舍不得继续折磨他，握住了自己的性器，顺着湿热的穴口缓缓顶了进去。

这是生殖道第一次有异物入侵，王嘉尔抖着腰堪堪承受身后那物件坚定的辟入，感受自己一层层的软绵湿滑的淫肉包裹吸吮着段宜恩的东西，不断把他吞入更多。

被碾到敏感点是新奇的体验，王嘉尔低低地叫了一声，不敢夹紧穴道，只能张着腿迎着这阵快感。香甜的信息素一瞬铺开来，下身又胀又痛，终于泄了一次。

白色晶莹的精液淋在他手掌上。王嘉尔低下头默默看着，还不知道要怎么解决这一手的东西，就忽然被带入身后的颠簸中。

段宜恩不再忍，由慢到快地动起腰来。那个青涩的穴口被过大的性器撑得近乎透明，被动地在每次抽插中跟着蠕动缩紧。眼前两片雪白的臀瓣在啪啪的动作中摇晃，不断激起肉浪，令他忍不住摸上去，一边用力挺入，一边将那浑圆饱满的臀肉揉圆搓扁。

真是尤物。按说omega开苞的第一次，alpha总是要很累的，可是王嘉尔真的太听话，一直克制着不会夹痛alpha，连吃痛的闷哼都忍住一半，到了嘴边，常常是千回百转的气音，听得段宜恩耳朵根子都发麻。

不得不承认，这是一次很好的体验，身下毫无经验的小孩竟是出乎意料的甜美。段宜恩掐着omega的细腰，一下下加大力道顶弄。娇嫩的生殖腔口承受着撞击，那个深度也是第一次有人到访。

“打开。”

段宜恩拍拍掌心下的屁股，沉着声音命令。于是他在后面的抽插中，渐渐感到那腔口为他绽放，紧致地、主动地吮吸硕大的龟头，向内吞入。

王嘉尔哭出了声，他已被捣进最深处了，那个极其娇嫩的处子之地，已经被身后的alpha闯入，被他胯下的物件撑满。他甚至能看到，自己的小腹上，随着段宜恩的动作出现隐隐的凸起，那是段宜恩的性器隔着他的子宫、他的肚皮操出来的形状。

他忽然感到一阵无助，泪水打湿了金主的枕头。这个时候，颈后的腺体也被人含在了嘴里，他更加整个身体颤抖起来。

不要。他想喊，又不敢这么喊。他不能拒绝，只能说谢谢。

颈后标记的如潮快感立刻袭来，王嘉尔哭着又射了一次。他努力用手掌接住自己泄出的体液，几乎跪不住了。

段宜恩大力捏着他的腰，冲刺了数十次后，也射进了他的生殖腔。小小的腔室迎来了满满一发热烫的精液，在高潮的余韵中颤抖着。

龟头缓缓退出了那方蜜地，腔口再次紧密地闭合了起来。段宜恩坏心眼地揉揉omega的肚子，笑着在他耳边说了句：“夹好了啊。”

王嘉尔乖乖地点了头，又趴在那喘了好一会。肚子里还留着金主刚弄进去的东西，晃晃荡荡的，他就这么软着腿下了床，抱起自己的睡衣，一步一捱地回房去了。

干完就走啊，这小孩，到底跟谁学的，臭规矩还不少。段宜恩叹了口气，明明刚完事，却已经忍不住思念起那美好滋味了。他已经射过一次，可那玩意还杵着，直直撑着盖在身上的被子。

但是看王嘉尔那半死不活的样子，大概也不能再折腾了，他只好委屈自己，伸手下去揉。细细回想，才反应过来，王嘉尔一直在哭。段宜恩有点愧疚，可他就是忍不住。那样一只纯净美好的小白兔，刚被他从地狱救出来，怎么能不好好欺负一下呢。何况，王嘉尔越是乖，他就越是想把王嘉尔欺负到坏掉。

下次，一定好好疼他，叫他舒服。

4.

段宜恩心里琢磨着王嘉尔，睡觉的时候做了一晚上春梦。第二天一大早，他身下实在硬得难受，心里盛着一汪坏水，悄悄摸到王嘉尔房间里去。

小omega还睡着，缩在被子里小小的一团。不过看他床头摆的整整齐齐的点心盘，已经缺了两块，段宜恩笑着放了心。他立在门边，在门上敲了敲，扰得omega细声哼唧。

“嗯......再睡......”

“咳咳，王嘉尔。”

被金主叫了名字，王嘉尔一瞬间就清醒过来。他一侧头，看见段宜恩在门边笑着看他，赶忙起了身，腿间极不自然地蹭到段总身边去。

“您......醒了啊......段总早上好。”

王嘉尔不知道该怎么做，干脆给段宜恩鞠了一躬。段宜恩都看愣了，恍惚以为到了哪个单位视察工作。

他把王嘉尔拉到身边搂住，二话不说就褪下他的睡裤，胳膊绕到他身后，往他的腿间摸。

alpha身前的硬物顶在王嘉尔腹上，他僵着身体不敢动，过了半天才被动地被人家牵着手伸进人家裤子里，摸上那根东西。

“呜......”

段宜恩的手指探进了omega还红肿的穴道，他本想趁热打个早安炮，却没想到，手再往里探，竟然摸到一手黏腻。

他惊讶地把手抽出来，带出了一股他自己的精液。

那是他昨天晚上弄进去的，盛在omega的子宫里，整整盛了一晚上，到现在顺着omega的大腿淌下来，都还是温热的。

“你，”段宜恩皱起眉头，“你傻吗？我叫你夹着，你就真夹一晚上啊？”

王嘉尔小脸红扑扑，迷茫地抬眼看向段宜恩。他不知道段宜恩为什么生气，明明自己是听话的。但金主总是不会错的，王嘉尔只好道歉：“对不起。我......我......”

“要是生病了怎么办？”段宜恩故意狠狠瞪了他一眼，结果真的惹哭了小omega。

其实王嘉尔是太害怕会挨打，他还在俱乐部的时候，往往做了什么惹老板生气的事情，不是挨巴掌就是挨棍子。没有亲人为他做主，老板还说这是为他好，说今后不管和哪家成交，到了那边当个小宠物，都总是免不了挨打的。

王嘉尔习惯了被这样对待，他闭起眼睛等着巴掌落下来，眼泪几乎是下意识地，无声地滚落下来，看得段宜恩心里一惊。

巴掌没等到，王嘉尔反而是猝不及防地被打横抱了起来。

“不许哭。我带你去洗干净吧。”段宜恩抱着他往浴室走，“记住下次要自己清理，别留着，你会发烧的。”

王嘉尔没在俱乐部学过这个，眼泪汪汪地看着段宜恩点了点头。

段宜恩心里又痛又气又好笑，这个不懂事的小可怜，该拿他怎么办才好啊？


	2. 冲动是天使#2

5.

结果王嘉尔真的发烧了。

管家安叔中午上楼来送饭，就看见王嘉尔红着小脸躺在被窝里，呼吸短促，睡着也紧紧皱着眉，十分不安定。他立刻打给段总，段宜恩听了这事，在电话那头长吁短叹，最后是说了晚上会早点回家，叫他好好照顾王嘉尔。

安叔把段宜恩这些反常都记在心里。且不说这小omega能轻易地引起段宜恩情绪波动，叫这座冰山总算发出点声响，就是他能叫段宜恩上班迟到半个小时的本事，也是从来没有人能做到的。王嘉尔刚到段宅还不够一天，就叫这座宅子连同它的主人一起变了样，绝不能小看。

于是他尽心照料，到午后王嘉尔睡够了，终于醒过来一次。

“安......安叔......”他醒来第一件事就是垂着眼睛求人，“能不能请您帮我一件事......有，有点急......”

他这时烧已经退了一点，可是整张脸还是红得不像话，耳朵尖都红透了。讲话也磕磕绊绊的，差点咬舌头。

“嘉尔的事就是段总的事，你尽管说。”

王嘉尔闭了闭眼，好像是下了很大的决心，才终于说出口：“能不能帮我买......买......避孕药......”

他声音如蚊蝇，但就算再怎么不好意思，也要厚着脸皮求人家，不然就来不及了。

还在俱乐部的时候，老板每天强调最多的事情，就是不要怀上金主的孩子。金主来到俱乐部，都是来找乐子的，可不是来找麻烦的。

堕胎违法，正规的医院不会接待。真要清根，就必须到没有资质的小作坊，很多时候患上治不好的后遗症，严重的话就是一尸两命。

王嘉尔知道，在俱乐部做事的哥哥姐姐，每天要接待很多客人，没几个愿意主动做措施的。就算吃药，也很难保证永远不会怀上。到时候连孩子的爸爸是谁都无从知道。老板为了省点钱，有时安排那些怀孕的omega被轮奸到流产。

他们几个没开过苞的omega缩在一起，听着流产的omega在隔壁屋子凄烈的惨叫，都吓出心理阴影来了。往往这时候老板却抽着烟，毫不在意地告诉他们，这就是怀孕的下场。

常有omega挺着肚子被卖回俱乐部的，要接待客人，还要生孩子，生下来的宝宝也逃不过被买卖的命运。王嘉尔有时会胡思乱想，要是过了十几年，孩子又被辗转卖回俱乐部，那母子同时接待一个客人，都不会知道。

他昨晚含了满满一子宫的精液，做了一晚上噩梦，梦见段宜恩在他怀孕之后冷着脸赶他走，把他跟一群陌生的alpha锁在小黑屋子里。

现在硬着头皮跟管家叔叔要避孕药，王嘉尔还是忍不住眼泪。

他垂着眼睛落泪的样子太可怜，安叔为了他安心，立刻出门去买药回来。小omega还发着热，晕乎乎地如愿吞下药片避了孕才安定下来一些。

可管家只给了他这一片。那岂不是每次做完都要去跟人家要？王嘉尔心事忡忡，顶不住周身乏痛，还是睡了过去。

6.

虽然他的烧还没完全退，但段宜恩晚上来推开他的门时，还是看见他穿着睡衣，乖顺地坐在床沿上。

王嘉尔面颊上两片红晕，衬托他好似醉醺醺的可爱。段宜恩多看了两眼，被他问了声“段总好”。

“过来。”

王嘉尔跟着金主的这声招唤，顺从地进了金主的房间。他依照昨晚的形式，默默走到床边把自己脱光，然后趴到床上去。

“我说我要上你了么？”

段宜恩走过去，在他屁股上拍了一下，随后绕过他，躺到了床的另一边。

omega搞不清状况，微微发烫的身子被晾在外头。他不知道段总什么意思，叫他过来，又不做。他小心地瞄了一眼躺在身边的金主，又偏过眼偷瞄自己放在床边的睡衣。

该抱着衣服回房间么？还是......骑到金主腰上去？他被自己大胆的想法吓了一跳，琢磨着脑海里的那个体位，脸上烧得火辣辣。

正顾着害羞，听见金主慢悠悠地问他。

“听说你发烧了？”

王嘉尔心里一颤，以为金主又生了气，急忙道歉说对不起，说他不是故意的。段宜恩在心里骂他傻，发烧的事情怎么可能有什么故意不故意的。

王嘉尔发着抖，正不知所措，忽然被拦腰抱过去，紧紧地圈在了段宜恩怀里。

“还是很烫啊。”段宜恩拽过被子，把小omega严严实实裹起来。两个人躺在被子里，omega光滑细嫩的背紧贴着他的胸膛，发着烫把他身上的火也点起来。

手掌之下，每一寸肌肤都是柔滑勾人，让人爱不释手。段宜恩在那双大腿上摸了个够，摸得omega不自禁低喘几声，秀气的分身抬了头。

动情时omega十分依赖alpha，捕捉到空气中一丝味道，便紧贴着向身后靠，只想着跟alpha紧密结合才好。段宜恩轻轻吻着他的后颈，抬手握上了他的分身。

还没别人碰过他那东西，王嘉尔呜咽一声，蜷起了腿。他感到全身的血液都向身下那处流，加上他还发烧，那里温度高得惊人，在段宜恩手心里颤抖着，顶端渗出了透明的前液。

“段......段总......”

王嘉尔受不了身下被人大力地揉搓撸动，忍着灭顶的快感，摇着腰为自己求情。终于，金主的大手舍得松开，又紧接着往上摸。抚过平坦的小腹，按着香软的肚子一直摸到他的胸。

男性omega没有丰满的乳房，但王嘉尔前胸鼓囊囊的软肉还是叫alpha的手指流连。他张开手掌覆上那片哺乳的器官，动动手指揉捏，当中小巧可爱的乳头很快硬起来，顶在他掌心。

段宜恩边色情地揉搓那块娇嫩的皮肤，边抵在omega耳边，低声调戏他：“你发育得不错啊。”

怀里的omega软绵绵的身子明显僵硬了一下，过了好一会儿，王嘉尔才细声细语地“嗯”了一声，惹笑了还在上下其手的金主。

“你发了烧，我还怎么操你啊，不是就白买你了么？去，叫你老板给我换一个来吧。”

段宜恩嘴上这么说，但胳膊抱得紧，绝对舍不得松开怀里的小尤物，自然是千金不换的。他这么说只是吓唬吓唬王嘉尔，果然，再听王嘉尔回他话时，声音已染上了一层哭腔。

“别！段总......”

他已经成过交了，再回俱乐部，就是老板口中的“别人玩剩下的”，恐怕不能再参加拍卖会了，大概要坐台接客。他怕极了，总觉得自己在那阵仗中会被玩坏。

“我，我可以做的......里面很，很热......段总进来，会舒服的......您先试试，好吗......”

他努力地招人喜欢，忍住声音里的颤抖，摇起小屁股，隔着一层布料磨蹭段宜恩胯下的硬热。

段宜恩搂紧了他，手探下去摸他身后那朵小花。果然是温热湿润的，这小孩病着还不忘给自己扩张，做好伺候人的准备，不知道该说他敬业还是说他傻。

“好吧，那我们比比，谁比较热。”

段宜恩掏出自己的东西，撸了两把就往里顶。王嘉尔尽力地放松自己，唯恐金主插不进来就不玩他了。粗长的性器一朝插进火热的穴道，直逼宫口，被高温的淫肉包裹住，确实是难以言喻的爽。

王嘉尔已经满头大汗，鼻尖上都是汗珠。头还是昏昏的，但身后插着的大家伙把他的困意都赶走，还不留情面地碾在敏感点上。

“嗯，哈......”omega收缩着穴道，讨好地吞吃金主的性器。同时努力打开自己的宫口，用那紧致的娇嫩的小嘴吸吮着抵在腔口的龟头，给身后的alpha快感，也让自己在刺激的冲击中泄了身。

那根东西终于大发了慈悲，捣进了蒸腾着热度的子宫，并一刻不停地抽插起来。

王嘉尔这下才稍稍放了心，他哼唧着，又流了泪。

“谢......谢段总......”

他整个人被桎梏着，紧紧贴着alpha，下面也被一下狠过一下地顶入。但是忽然觉得，今天段总温柔了很多，他不再动得那么快，而是缓缓地，每顶一下就操一下omega的敏感点，却不会弄疼。嘴唇也细细密密地吻上omega的耳朵、脖子。王嘉尔晕乎乎地想，他们这样做爱，简直不像金主和拍品，反而像......像一对爱人。

一瞬间，王嘉尔的心跳声像雷震一样，大得他无法掩饰。他知道他在异想天开，这就是违背了老板嘱咐过他的：“明白自己的身份。”

“啊......嗯......”

生殖道诚实地被干到汁水四溅，甜美的呻吟也溢出嘴边，王嘉尔紧张地咬住嘴唇，就将那天籁一般的轻吟转作了闷哼，引起段宜恩的不满。

他下身发狠地用力捣了两下，逼出王嘉尔的呼痛。

“叫啊，叫好听点，我喜欢听。”

王嘉尔在颠簸中乖顺地点头，放开了微微肿起的下唇，认真叫床给金主听。

病殃殃的小omega最终没有被折磨多久，段宜恩甚至是撤出来射在他腰上，就放他走了。

王嘉尔手忙脚乱地捡起自己的衣服，腿软得差点走不动路。他跌跌撞撞回到自己房间，心里那阵悸动还是没有完全平复。

原来段总温柔起来是这个样子的。王嘉尔第一次知道，做omega还可以这么舒服，他到现在腿根和后颈都还是麻的，残余着性爱带来的快感。这些事，老板可没有告诉过他。

他伸手往自己后腰上摸，摸到金主留在那的白浊液体。这次没射到里面，是为什么呢？也许段总也很不希望他肚子里会怀上小麻烦吧。

但至少没戴套，为以防万一，明早还是跟安叔要避孕药吧。

7.

王嘉尔来到段宅，经历了很多第一次。除了令人羞于启齿的那件事，还有很多其他的——比如现在，他坐在客厅里，盯着面前那盘洗净的草莓发呆。

从小到大，他从没吃过这个。被卖掉之前，在家里见过做alpha的哥哥吃过。妈妈说，哥哥在长身体，omega就用不着吃这些东西了，省得浪费。

段宜恩为什么会给他买这个呢？好东西给omega吃，不嫌浪费吗？王嘉尔思考好久，得出的结论是，大概段宜恩不缺钱，所以不怕浪费。

他捏起一颗红彤彤的果实，小心翼翼地咬了一口。草莓好甜啊，确实是好东西，怪不得妈妈会舍不得。

王嘉尔乐了，欢快地连着吃了好几颗。但他及时止住了，老板说过的，金主绝不喜欢太娇太作不好养活的omega，这种珍贵的水果，他还是不要一口气吃完的好，免得人家说他娇生惯养。

他数了数，自己吃掉了四颗，盘子里还剩下二十四颗，这样应该不算不好养活吧。

他心满意足地推开了盘子，抬眼看着电视里的节目。肥皂剧里在演一场AO婚礼，虽然情节老套无聊，王嘉尔还是看得好开心。他看到交换钻戒的情节，扬着嘴角认真极了，连金主回到了家都没察觉。

段宜恩原本在他身后看了他一阵，看他傻乎乎对着电视节目乐，自己也忍不住跟着勾起嘴角。后来还是故意板着声音叫了他一声。

“王嘉尔。”

“嗯？”王嘉尔忽然反应过来，回头看到段宜恩，吓得小脸霎时白了一个度。他不知做错什么，慌乱地关了电视，又把草莓盘子推远了一些，才低着头向段宜恩问好。

“段总回来了。段总好。”

“嗯。”看把他吓得，我有那么可怕吗？段宜恩忍住心里偷笑，脱了外套走到餐厅准备吃饭。王嘉尔则是逮住机会溜回了楼上。段宜恩看看墙上挂的时钟，估摸着王嘉尔这会应该又是乖乖扩张自己的小穴，把自己洗干净了等着金主去吃吧。

“安叔，你把他叫下来，跟我一起吃饭吧。”段宜恩笑着跟管家嘱咐，管家安叔应了一声，却没挪开步子。

“段总，有件事，我想得让您知道。”

“什么事？”

安叔从口袋里掏出一盒药，段宜恩接过来一看，是紧急避孕药。

“他昨天已经吃过一次，今天早上又来管我要。我买了，但还没给他，想着先跟您说一声。这药连着吃可不行啊，对身体损伤太大了，要是多吃几次，恐怕影响生育。”

管家安叔是一个长辈，能这样苦口婆心地替王嘉尔说话，是真的心疼这傻孩子什么都不懂，要是摊在别人家里，恐怕要赔上这条命。

段宜恩看着那盒药，沉默了好久。

“谢谢安叔，我知道了。他这个药......”段宜恩用手指在药盒上点了几下，话里什么情绪，安叔都猜不出来：“我会给他准备的，到时候您就交给他就行了。别说经过我的手，就说是您买的。”

“是。”

8.

当天晚上，王嘉尔正坐在床边悠达着腿，回想草莓的味道。段宜恩推门进来，走过来摸了摸他的脑门。

“段总好。我，我已经好了。”

小omega抬着湿漉漉的眼睛，微微笑着看向金主。段宜恩摸到掌心下的温度已经恢复了正常，于是放心地点点头，转身出去前，说的依然是那句“过来”。

已经算是轻车熟路，王嘉尔跟着段宜恩走进房间，立在床边为自己解扣子。

“脱这么慢，叫我等你啊？”

段宜恩这句话说得王嘉尔一下子紧张起来，脱衣服的手又开始抖了，“不不，没有，对不起......”

他眼神都羞愧地闪烁，手上加快速度除掉自己的衣物，然后偷偷回身去看段宜恩的脸色。

“看我干什么？趴床上去啊，你不是挺会的么？”

“嗯。”王嘉尔鼻尖一酸，紧紧抿着嘴再次跪到床上去，提起了腰，把敏感的穴口挺在空气里，等着金主来疼。

段宜恩不急往他身后看，伸手摸上了他胸前粉红的乳粒。那小圆粒在抚弄揉掐中挺立，充血变红，看起来更加可口。王嘉尔喘着气，就算痛也要把胸脯挺出来给alpha摸。

“你是什么味道？我想知道。”那只手又摸上omega敏感的腺体，掌心一层薄茧摩擦着那个脆弱的器官。omega抖得厉害，流着泪释放出大量的信息素。此刻他向alpha臣服，甜美的味道是迫不及待地邀请alpha来品尝这具淫荡的身体，体验他生来适合被操弄的那个紧致的入口。

性别压制就体现在这里，信息素的存在使alpha轻易掌控性事。omega的信息素再甜，也最多叫alpha呼吸急促。但段宜恩现在缓缓释放的味道，只要他想，他可以让王嘉尔体会濒死的感觉，让他下身湿透，让他高潮，让他跪在自己脚下求饶。

“啊......段......呜呜，我错了......”

王嘉尔不知道做错什么，下意识还是道歉。他周身都汗津津的，分身已经充血酸胀得发痛，身后那入口也早就湿得一塌糊涂。偏偏段宜恩不给他痛快的，还要问：“准备好了么？让我看看。”

alpha牵着他的手往身后放。王嘉尔无法，只好依着段宜恩的意思，在自己的小穴里插进两根手指。他搅了搅，那里就发出咕叽咕叽的水声。那两节同样粉嫩的指头撑开亟待操弄的穴口，露出些其中粉嫩的淫肉。

“准备好了......啊，段总可以......进来......”

身后再次被撑满，王嘉尔满足地叹了一口气。他想昨天那场温柔的性事应该是因为他发了烧脑子不清楚，段宜恩花了大价钱买他来玩，干嘛要考虑他的感受呢。现在还是被狠狠地贯穿，坚硬的伞状体凿在生殖腔口，生生把那小嘴凿开，毫不留情地顶进去。

“呜......段总，我，我会乖......会乖......轻点好不好，求求你！我不行了......呜......轻点，啊！”

段宜恩在他腰上掐出红印来，又把巴掌一下下扇在他颤抖的臀瓣上。照这样下去，明天他的屁股该是会肿起来，腰上腿上都要留淤青。

“你会乖？真的吗？”段宜恩咬着牙问，听着他委屈的哭声，怕他太痛，腰上不自觉减了力。这小妖精，太会勾引人了。表面上怯生生，原来心里可会自作主张了，还敢偷偷吃药，落他段宜恩的儿子。

段宜恩用膝盖叉开他的腿，大开大合地动起腰。他每次都整根拔出来，再整根插进去。子宫口次次急切地挽留粗大的性器，又被生生破入。那个脆弱的腔室，每被强制捣入一次，王嘉尔就撕心裂肺地哭喊一声。直到他哭得嗓子都哑了，连求饶的话都喊不出了，子宫深处才迎来滚烫的喷射，慢慢被填满。

他已经不知道自己射过多少次，刚想伸手抚慰一下自己酸胀的分身，却又听见段宜恩在他耳边说，“夹好了啊。”

“什么？”

上次他乖乖听话，夹着段宜恩的东西睡觉，反而被段宜恩骂了一顿。这次金主怎么又提这种要求啊。王嘉尔有点懵，子宫口还是乖乖地收紧，满满含着那一发新鲜的精液。

“我叫你夹好了，一滴也不许漏。”

“......是。”

王嘉尔坐起身抹了把眼泪，刚要爬下床去，脚腕却被捉住。他重心不稳，摇摇晃晃地向后倒，被段宜恩接在怀里。

一瞬间，他来不及反应，手臂已经环上了段宜恩的脖子。两个人的脸离得很近，他也许撅噘嘴，就能亲到段总了。这种距离叫他耳朵根后面发烫，心跳也跟着加速。

段宜恩盯着他看，凑上去吻他之前，低声念叨了一句：“你怎么那么狠心啊。”

这下他另一个第一次也交代在段宅了，他的初吻。小omega很不会接吻，全程跟着段宜恩的节奏，被又亲又舔，吻到呼吸困难。段宜恩的舌头探进来纠缠他的，他就乖乖伸出舌头来给人家嘬弄，乖得不得了。他发着抖，希望自己的乖巧能换金主心情好点，不要再生气，至少明天，他不用再被打屁股，生殖道里也不至于肿起来。

亲够了，段宜恩就放开了他。王嘉尔咽了咽口水，以为今天就这样告一段落，谁知道段宜恩掰开他的腿，直接把还硬着的性器捅回他穴道里去，即刻缓缓开始戳弄。

“啊！嗯......”

“有没有夹好？”

“有......有......”

“我检查一下。”

已经盛得满满当当的子宫，再次被闯入。段宜恩就合着他刚射进去的精液，一下下操干，搅得腔室里翻天覆地一样晃荡。王嘉尔被他压在身下，努力地收缩子宫口，唯恐漏出一滴金主的东西，还要被罚。

段宜恩下面干着他，上面也要亲他的嘴，这样磨了很久，终于缓缓地再次把东西射给他。两发精液混在一起，撑得子宫壁微微发胀。王嘉尔难耐地躺在alpha身下呻吟，却也还是听话，乖乖含着，一滴也不漏。

“该说什么？”

“谢谢，谢谢段总。”

“是真心的么？”

段宜恩也喘着粗气，躺到omega的身边。他一只手把自己软下去的性器再次撸硬，一只手还死死抱着王嘉尔不让他跑。

“是......是真心的，谢谢段总......”

“那就夹好。”

“嗯......诶？！”

王嘉尔没想到，段宜恩还会再插进来。这个晚上，他一共挨了段宜恩四次。四发精液撑得子宫鼓涨起来，像是已经怀了宝宝，平坦的小腹微微隆起，看起来就像刚怀孕三四个月的小孕夫。

眼睛也哭肿了，嗓子也喊哑了，他已经累得精疲力尽，估摸着明天该是难下床了。但到最后，直到在段宜恩怀里睡熟了，他都还是乖乖地含着，真像段宜恩说的，一滴也没漏。

段宜恩抱着他，看他胸前颈上斑斑点点的痕迹，又满足，却又觉得心疼。他伸手揩去omega眼下的泪水，去吻他的脸。

他低声开口，虽然知道王嘉尔听不见他说的，却也还是忍不住加了很多疼爱的温柔：“别哭了嘉嘉，对不起，我是实在太生气，下次不会让你痛了......你就做我的omega，不好吗？”

段宜恩用极其轻柔的动作抚上王嘉尔的小腹，想象那里有一个属于他们的宝宝。

“你迟早怀上我的孩子。”


	3. Chapter 3

9.

管家安叔年轻时就来到段家，也算是看着段宜恩长大的。看着他从一个小不点长成了段家的顶梁柱，却没见过他谈几次恋爱。

段宜恩是以忙为借口，连alpha的正常生理需求都很少主动解决。这么多年，他去俱乐部的次数，一只手就能数得过来。能住进家里来的omega更是少。但是王嘉尔来了之后，安叔以为他忽然开了窍——要么就是，从王嘉尔进门那一天开始才真正长成了一个男人。

刚一开始，王嘉尔几乎每天早上都要管安叔要避孕药。后来金主舍得让人休息了，他吃药的频率也还是太高。

安叔悄悄心疼这小孩，如果他是被卖到别人家，真的照这样吃那些急效避孕药，恐怕连命都保不住。花儿一样的小omega，还怎么好端端坐在床边红着脸笑呢。

这会儿王嘉尔又一大早拿着温水顺药片。他小口啜尽杯子里的清水，粉嫩的舌尖伸出来把唇边都舔得湿亮亮。要是仔细看，就会发现，他本肉嘟嘟的下唇微微红肿，透露出某种隐秘的意味。

他把杯子递还给安叔，羞怯又小心翼翼地说：“安叔，谢谢您。其实我一直想问您......”

“问什么？”

王嘉尔捏了捏手里的空药板，“这个药，后来好像变味道了。和我第一次吃的有点不一样。好像......有点甜。”

沉默好一阵，安叔才开口回答他，说是换了一个牌子的药，这个牌子比较贵，可能避孕效果也好一点。

小omega十分好骗，一听人家这样说，眼睛里就闪起受宠若惊的不安的目光。

“那，那怎么好意思！安叔，真是谢谢您......等我有了钱，一定第一时间还您这个钱。”

安叔不介意地摆手，及时从他房里退了出来。虽然知道段总另有安排，不会伤到小omega，但是还是不自禁地替王嘉尔委屈。都是爹生娘养的，alpha就可以过自己想过的人生，omega就很难决定自己的命运。出身不好就被卖到人家家里，要看人脸色，受人打骂，甚至吃些伤害自己的药，都还要主动求着人家。

这一辈子要受多少折磨，还不知道呢。

10.

周末天，楼上的两位晚上休息应该是很晚的，于是管家上楼送早餐的时间也推后了一些。

他踏上楼梯最后一节，立在走廊尽头隐约听见了推门声和低低的一句“过来”，立刻明白气氛，转身又下楼去了。

王嘉尔还有点没睡醒的迷糊，睡衣的最上面一颗扣子没有系好，露出片痕迹斑驳的前胸。他刚踏进段宜恩的卧房，就被拽过去揉进怀里。

“还困呢？”

段宜恩扣住他的腰，肆意在他屁股大腿上揉。那片软乎乎的嫩肉被掌握在他掌心，掐紧时就从指缝溢出，就算隔着睡衣看，也是眼里的一片活色生香。

这小omega身上总共没几两肉，却都长在该长的地方，叫段宜恩爱不释手，怎么揉也揉不够。

王嘉尔的小脑袋贴着段宜恩肩膀，缓缓地摇了摇。再怎么困也要说不困，他知道段宜恩想干什么，果然下一秒，就在耳边听到金主说“陪我洗个澡”。可王嘉尔脑子里想的却是自己还没扩张，段总待会进来，该会疼成什么样。

他脑门上出了一层冷汗，乖乖跟着进了浴室，硬着头皮把自己脱了个干净。段宜恩就盯着他的动作，监督他一点点把自己剥光了给金主看。

昨晚没有节制地折腾，王嘉尔身上几乎每一寸肌肤都留着痕迹。颈后的腺体微微破了皮，乳头又红又肿像是要渗出血珠，乳肉上布满了牙印和红痕。细腰和手腕上都是一圈青紫的瘀痕，那两瓣雪白的臀肉更可怜，微微肿着，上面还留着淡淡红色的手掌印。腿根更是被捏得青一块红一块的，腿间隐秘的入口虽然暂时看不到，但段宜恩知道，肯定也还肿着。

段宜恩昨晚出去聚会，回来得很晚。酒精上了头，于是摆弄王嘉尔的时候力气过于大了，偏偏王嘉尔从来不会拒绝，也不敢喊疼，顶多是叫床的声音大了些，这还更鼓励段宜恩到最后又多做了一次。

他是做到最后，死死地把着精关卖力碾弄身下人的敏感点，听到王嘉尔绝望的哭声时，才勉强找回一点清醒。但那时，omega这具甜美淫荡的身体，早就被他折腾得一塌糊涂了。

温热的水流中，王嘉尔微微抬着眼睛看段宜恩，眼神里是满满的无谓和天真，好像不怎么记得前一天晚上刚发生的粗暴的性爱。段宜恩很心酸地明白，他待会再要王嘉尔，王嘉尔还是会乖乖承受，眨着泪眼说谢谢段总。

“疼不疼？对不起。”段宜恩对他疼爱地笑笑，多希望王嘉尔能对着他喊疼发脾气，呲呲牙跟他发狠。

“我不疼的！”

王嘉尔的目光惶恐地游移，像是急于证明自己还能被使用，对alpha发出了求欢的信号——他牵起alpha的手，带他摸向自己肿痛的乳尖，握着alpha的手揉按那颗小小的肉粒。

段宜恩眼底暗了暗，他最招架不住的就是王嘉尔这种危险的不自量力的淫荡。二十多年自持，竟然折在了一只小omega的手里。

“帮我洗洗啊。”再开口，段宜恩的声音都沙哑了些，喉咙里都像有蒸腾的性欲不停烧着，越烧越旺。王嘉尔听话地伸手抚上眼前alpha的身体，由肩膀到前胸，仔细地清洗。

沐浴液洗出的泡泡快活地跳跃在段宜恩形状好看的腹肌上，王嘉尔两只手并用在上面揉啊擦啊的，冷不防被alpha捉住了手腕，那双手就被向下带，直到触上已经挺立在腿间的肉柱。

“好好地洗干净它。”段宜恩微微低头盯着王嘉尔闪烁的眼睛，感受到一双细嫩的小手包裹住自己已涨得难受的性器，他凑近点在王嘉尔耳边说话，如愿地引起omega面颊上红晕一片：“待会我要用它操你。”

那根火热的性器不时在王嘉尔的掌心跳动，慢慢变得更大。alpha很照顾他，赏赐一般地放出了信息素，使他敏感的后穴快速动情，分泌出了适合被进入的爱液。

浴室间内一面大镜子，映着莲蓬头下的一切。此时王嘉尔趴在那面镜子上，紧紧皱着眉头。后面正艰难地吞吃着金主胯下的物件，一寸寸被撑开、辟入，直到那已被操熟的淫肉完全包裹住那根操纵着他全身欲望的性器，蠕动着努力讨好它。

“啊嗯......”王嘉尔趴在镜子上发抖，他的腿软得厉害，亏得段宜恩掐着他的腰，他才能没软着腿坐到地上。

子宫也已经被闯入，硕大的龟头卡在宫口里面，浅浅抽插，每一下都带出淫液，将穴道打湿，没多一会儿，段宜恩已能在里面插出水声，噗嗤噗嗤的声音和啪啪声一起在浴室里回荡。王嘉尔只听了几秒钟，就红着脸颤抖着高潮了。

“啊......”

“舒服吗？”段宜恩抱紧了他，捏住他的下巴逼他看向镜子里满脸潮红的自己。这具身体布满欢爱的斑痕，仿佛每道痕迹都在说着，这个omega已经经历了怎样淋漓尽致的性爱。而滑落眼角的泪滴和来不及吞咽的涎水又表示着，这个omega正在继续被玩坏。

“舒，舒服！啊......段总，谢谢段总......”王嘉尔忙不迭点头，他没精力思考，只是顺着金主的话说。他现在只有掂着脚尖挨操的份。

段宜恩腰上动作不停，手也向前握住omega疲软下来的可爱肉棒，不断搓弄，抠挖渗着清液的马眼，使可怜的小omega刚刚过了高潮的不适期，就又强制勃起。

“呜......段总，我射不出来了......”

王嘉尔把两只手扶上段宜恩的手，却也阻止不了他越撸越快的动作。反而是在巨大的快感和酸痛中，被人家掰过小脸去接吻。

段宜恩的舌头搅进他嘴里，同时加速贯穿他的生殖腔。omega深粉色的性器被迫抵在冰凉的镜面上摩擦，画出湿痕。当他终于用淡淡白色的精液弄脏那块镜子的时候，生殖腔里也迎来一发猛烈的喷射。

“嗯......哈......哈......”高潮过后，王嘉尔趴在那面镜子上喘息，过了好一会儿才缓过劲来。他默默地将宫颈打开一个缝，令子宫里温热的精液缓缓地顺着穴道流出来，被穴口那张小嘴吐出来，顺着大腿往下流。

段宜恩站在他身后看着这个画面，看自己刚射进去的东西在omega白嫩的大腿上划出一道白色的痕迹，十分有成就感。王嘉尔把额头抵在镜子上，一边将两只手向后伸，自己掰开圆甸甸的臀瓣，露出那朵小花和正在向外溢出的精液。

他猜alpha爱看这个的，还主动伸手指进去，抠挖出更多的精液。听着身后越来越重的呼吸声，就知道他猜得没错。这动作有极大的羞恥感，但王嘉尔还是颤抖着双腿做给金主看。已经把里面的东西导得差不多了，段宜恩却忽然命令他别动。

于是他就这样自己掰着臀瓣、翘着屁股，被段宜恩再次狠狠地捅进最深处。

11.

两人收拾好下楼的时候，午饭都摆上了桌。段宜恩手心里攥着王嘉尔的手腕，拉着他走到桌边。

“阿姨，再加副碗筷吧，今天他和我一起吃。”

段宜恩原本是心情很好的，看着王嘉尔低垂眼睑，乖乖地坐在他对面。但阿姨端过王嘉尔的碗，却叫他微微皱起眉头——那碗里只盛了小半碗米饭，少得可怜。

“这怎么够？”段宜恩转头去问阿姨，以为王嘉尔在这宅子里还在悄悄地受欺负。

没想到阿姨答他，嘉尔的饭量太小，盛多了就吃不下了。对面的王嘉尔也对他点头：“我不用吃太多的。”

小omega埋下头，用勺子一点点吃净碗里的米饭，面前的菜肴一筷子也没动。他慢慢吃完，再抬起头才发现段宜恩一直在盯着他看。

段宜恩嘴边的笑僵在那，挑着眉问他：“吃饱了？”

王嘉尔点点头。

段宜恩若有所思地盯着他几秒钟，随后还是转头去问阿姨。

“阿姨，他每天都吃些什么东西？跟我说说。”

王嘉尔每天吃的都差不多，拿昨天来说，早上喝了半杯牛奶，午饭吃了小半碗的米饭。晚上段宜恩给他买回一块小蛋糕，除了那个也没再吃什么别的。

他从小习惯吃不饱的日子，就算是亲妈也没给过他一顿饱饭。后来长大了一点，到了俱乐部，就算是吃不饱也不敢喊饿，因为老板用来管教omega的那根大棍子就立在墙边，随时都能被老板拎起来，招呼到他身上。

我是一个累赘。他每天都会这样想。

到了金主的家里，更不敢多吃东西，恐怕有一天段宜恩会嫌养他太费钱，把他送回俱乐部，把他送回到地狱里去。

听着阿姨给段宜恩汇报说他吃得很少，王嘉尔简直露出了得意的小表情。他笑滋滋看向段宜恩，却被段宜恩阴着的脸吓得打了个冷颤。

“段、段总......我......”王嘉尔支支吾吾，不知道段宜恩为什么生气，思来想去，阿姨汇报他的食谱的时候，没有把每天早上乖乖吃的药算进去。

他刚要开口说清楚，就看见段宜恩拉开自己身边的椅子，面无表情地说了句：“过来。”

这两个字像是对王嘉尔有魔力，一听到，脊背就像有股电流麻酥酥地窜上来。他一声不吭绕过桌子坐到段宜恩身边去，挨近段宜恩的那半边身子都凉了，直觉告诉他下一秒就要挨打。

可段宜恩只是用手握住他的下巴，把他的小脸捏得嘟起来。

“怪不得你一直这么瘦。从今天开始，你餐餐和我一起吃，下个月验收，我要看到你涨十斤体重，听到没？”段宜恩并指捏了捏他的脸蛋，“我要看到这里鼓起来。”

“唔......我......”王嘉尔蹙起眉头，小嘴也被捏得嘟起来。

“你什么你，如果不达标，我就去找你老板退货。”

末了，段宜恩还瞪了他一眼。小omega最怕的就是退货这件事，于是被吓过了就表现得很好，又多吃了一碗米饭，还把段宜恩夹到他碗里的菜都吃光。

段宜恩捏着他后脖颈，手掌覆在他那块温热的腺体上，就好像把住他的命门，让吃什么都会乖乖吃了。alpha心里想的是，到底怎么样才能把王嘉尔这些莫名其妙的臭毛病改过来，但omega一心想要达标，摆脱被退货的命运。

——至于一个月之后，段宜恩发现没达标的小omega绝望地把自己捂在被子里偷偷哭的时候，到底花了多少时间才把人哄好，都是后话了。

12.

来到段家时间不短了，王嘉尔一次门都没出过。他多的是穿着睡衣在屋子里走走，顶多去前花园玩一会儿。娇养在大宅子里，也叫他长得愈发白净精致，像个摆在橱窗里的小瓷人儿，当心一不小心会摔坏他。

段宜恩喜欢他这样，却又怕他会闷坏。有天下午段宜恩早回来了会儿，径直上楼推开他房门，故意吓了他一跳。

“段！段总，您回来了啊......”

王嘉尔正靠在窗前往外看，安静立在那等着段宜恩走过来搂他的腰。

其实这间小屋子的窗外也没什么好看的，一片绿地而已。段宜恩想到他的小omega被他锁在家里，可能有时望着这片草地能望一整天，就觉得心里酸溜溜的不是滋味。

“我，带你出去玩，好不好？”段宜恩笑着说。

“带我？”王嘉尔刚问出口，就被段宜恩拉到衣柜前挑衣服。那柜子里的东西他从来没动过，没机会动，也不敢动。里面的衣服实在太多太贵，他光是看看都要花眼。

他来段家的时候只穿了一件黑色的小雨袍，那是俱乐部每个omega都有的，上面写着他们的名字和编号，就相当于包装袋。此时那个“包装袋”正妥帖地放在衣柜顶上，被王嘉尔叠得整整齐齐，那也算是唯一一样属于他自己的东西。

“穿得漂漂亮亮，去个热闹人多的地方，怎么样？”段宜恩说着，在那堆衣服里翻翻找找，偶尔抽出一件来放在王嘉尔身上比量。

王嘉尔心里已经开始开心起来，但还是悄悄观察着金主的表情，“可......我穿人家的衣服，不太好吧......”

段宜恩忽然停下手里的动作看着他。

“我是说！我是说......我是有一件衣服可以穿的......”他面上红了一片，也知道自己在多嘴，幸好段宜恩没生气，只是看着衣柜里头的衣服，发了会儿愣。

“你说得对，”段宜恩从里面拿出一套深蓝色的西服套装，亲自动手给王嘉尔换，“你来了，这里的东西确实要换新的。明天我带你去买新衣服，今天就先委屈你穿这个吧，好么？”

王嘉尔顺从地抬胳膊抬腿，配合段宜恩的动作穿上了还算合身的小西装，他并不敢要求段宜恩什么，只是因为不舍得动别人的东西。

“段总，我不用买新衣服。如果以后这个omega回来，那您会很麻烦的，还是把他的衣服留着吧......”

他说这话完全是不设防备的纯真，没想太多，却不知道段宜恩听得五味杂陈。段宜恩看着他，忍住心里眼睛里的一片酸。他好想早点认识王嘉尔，最好在他变得这样唯唯诺诺之前就认识他，最好不叫他受到一点委屈。

“别人回来，你怎么办？”段宜恩最终是笑出来，用手指点点王嘉尔的小鼻尖，牵着他的手下楼出门。

我怎么办？就算我再怎么听话，难道还能在段家呆一辈子么？王嘉尔第一次想到这个问题，第一次想到了未来。他看着身边的alpha，心脏突突地跳，不知道是为了出去玩而兴奋，还是为了未来而不安。

12.

今晚段宜恩本来推掉了一个聚会，但临时带王嘉尔出来玩，也就还是来参加了。

富贾子弟的聚会，总归算是人多热闹，也不会有什么危险。不过就算是这样，段宜恩到处跟别人打招呼的时候，还是紧紧牵着王嘉尔的手，生怕弄丢他。

段宜恩的朋友们，不管熟不熟，都对他身边的小宠物十分感兴趣。由于段宜恩是从俱乐部老板的手里半路截走王嘉尔，并没在拍卖会上成交，于是大家都是第一次听说段宜恩买下了一个omega。偏王嘉尔的脸蛋长得不俗，面上还是副逆来顺受的表情，自然招得那班爱玩的alpha人人都想逗逗他。

他先被几个人摸了脸蛋摸了耳朵摸了手，之后段宜恩就在沙发区找了个地方带他坐下，再也不叫任何人碰他了。

王嘉尔平时总是穿着睡衣，整个人软乎乎的，让段宜恩觉得他到处都蓬松圆润。今天穿上了修身的外衣，正襟危坐在那儿，这么一看还挺有棱角的。

如果生在一个富有权贵的家庭，也许王嘉尔也能做一个养尊处优、娇生惯养的甜美omega了，不知道会有多少青年才俊的alpha求娶这么漂亮的老婆，段宜恩这样想着，心疼，又觉得很惭愧。

“以后别总在家里闷着了，白天出去走走，要人陪就跟安叔说。只要按时回家，你想去哪里都行，知道吗？”

王嘉尔听这话有点发愣，这和老板对他的态度可完全相反。

“真的吗？可是......段总不怕我会跑了吗？”王嘉尔小心翼翼地问。

“哎，你还能跑到哪去，”段宜恩不以为意，“逃不出我的手掌心。”

“是......”他应着金主，有点被这句冷静自然的话吓到。他确实逃不掉，也根本不想逃。只要是能在段宜恩身边多待一天，他都谢天谢地了。

沙发区有alpha在喝酒，边上有点吵。段宜恩凑到王嘉尔耳边问他要不要喝橙汁，但王嘉尔耳朵动动，捕捉到了身后不同寻常的声音。

那是一个omega隐忍的低吟。

在俱乐部时，他每天都生活在这种声音里，听得多了，所以第一时间就意识到后面在做什么。他回头看，另一组沙发上，有个omega正跪坐在别人膝头，上下晃动。虽然这个角度看不到下身，但只要看那个omega脸上的表情就知道，他正在被alpha一下下地深入。

王嘉尔后颈有点僵硬，喉咙顿时就干了。余光又瞟到另一个光着身子的omega，他就明白过来，恐怕这个聚会并不是坐下聊聊天喝喝橙汁这么简单。

他心里咚咚打鼓，忍不住再看，却被段宜恩捏着下巴把脸掰了回来。

“喂，喝橙汁吧？”

段宜恩把插了吸管的橙汁递给王嘉尔，也注意到了王嘉尔刚看到的画面。他心想这地方不能再多待了，等王嘉尔喝完这杯橙汁就得走。晚上办的聚会，总是难免发展成这个样子，就算最后变成性爱派对也没什么大惊小怪的。他倒是不介意在这帮人面前要了王嘉尔，但就怕有手欠的再摸到王嘉尔身上来，吓坏他的小omega就不好了。

摸摸都舍不得，更别提允许别的alpha上王嘉尔了。

一时间，递在面前的橙汁迟迟没有被接下，因为王嘉尔又看到，就在段宜恩旁边，两个alpha左右夹着一个omega，已经进入正题。那omega的嘴被身前的alpha吻着，但后面已经迎来另一个alpha的侵入。

空气里已经开始弥散淡淡的信息素，混合了各种味道。

“啊。”王嘉尔发出声小小的惊呼。他才刚刚想到，他出门前并没为自己做扩张，这会儿穴道里干燥得很。待会儿要是直接被进入，恐怕会受伤，流血也说不定。

他一下子有点急，低声问段宜恩：“段总，我能不能，先去下洗手间啊......”

“那你去吧，我在这等你。”段宜恩放下了橙汁，准备好等王嘉尔回来就带他走。他想现在时间还不算晚，应该还够带王嘉尔去看个电影，小omega一定还没去过电影院，去那玩玩一定能叫他开心。

王嘉尔的心里已经乱做一团，他匆匆问了大堂服务员，找了半天才找到洗手间。事发突然，他什么也没带，只好挤了点洗手液在手心，就钻进了隔间。

他靠在隔间的门上，快速解开裤子，把那高级的西装裤褪到臀瓣以下。他在紧闭的穴口周围草草按揉几下，就和着洗手液把手指向里伸。

穴口不适手指的侵入，死咬得紧。王嘉尔心里很急，他想象着段宜恩站在他身后挺进来要他，想象那根熟悉的大物件填满他都感觉，就缓缓摇起腰，慢慢地，穴道中才开始变得湿润，蠕动地多吃进两个指节。

“哈......啊......”

王嘉尔已经尽量忍住呻吟，可还是偶尔有一两声会溢出嘴边。在安静的洗手间里，发出这种声音十分羞耻，但他没时间顾这些事，快速抽动手指，只盼着那里快点容下三根手指，至少一会儿被进入的时候不至于太痛。

洗手液里含的酒精刺激着敏感的内穴壁，疼得王嘉尔额上冒汗，他就在这种又疼又着急的气氛中完成了扩张。这样自己把自己的后穴玩到松软湿润，完全是为了alpha的进入做的准备，他甚至硬都没硬，身上还冒了层薄汗，微微打湿了贴身的衬衫。

“呼......”他喘匀了气，才走出隔间，走到洗手池边洗手。

“你刚刚在做什么？”

来不及抽身，他反应过来的时候，身后已经出现了一个人。那人贴着他站在他背后，两手扶在洗手池边，把他圈在了怀里。

王嘉尔吓了一跳，慌乱中转过身，闻到了一阵刺鼻的酒气，和陌生的信息素味道，顿时熏得他腿软。

那alpha贴他很近，微微低头，就舔上了他的脖子。王嘉尔低低叫了一声，颤抖起来。

“啊......别这样，求您......”

对方笑起来，“我知道你在里面做了什么，你叫得真好听。自己玩自己都这么爽吗。你的主人呢？谁带你来的？”

那alpha已经把手伸进他西装的外套，隔着衬衫摸着他的腰。王嘉尔被摸过的地方都恐惧地颤抖起来，声音也开始抖：“是段......段......”

“段？段宜恩？不会吧，他也会买omega吗。”那alpha把手绕到前面，往上揉上了王嘉尔的胸。这动作引得王嘉尔呜咽着落了泪，更令对方感到满足，“那段宜恩有没有说过，你很漂亮。”

王嘉尔的眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，他绝望地看到对方在眼前的脸渐渐凑近，偏过头躲开亲吻，此时听到了段宜恩的声音：

“他是很漂亮，但他是我的。”

王嘉尔循声看过去，盼来了段宜恩快步赶来救他。这小omega去个洗手间的时间实在过长了，段宜恩是怕他在这酒店里走丢，才过来找人，却没想到撞见他被压在别的alpha身下。

段宜恩自己都没想到，见到这个画面，心里的火几乎一瞬间就窜上来，他恨不能上去掀翻那人，在那人脸上给一拳。

对方可没想到他会发脾气，毕竟一个omega而已，怎么值当呢。是段宜恩明确拒绝他再碰王嘉尔，甚至说出了滚这个字，才最终赶走了对方。

王嘉尔靠在段宜恩怀里，眼泪还是止不住。他一阵阵后怕：要是段宜恩来晚一点，或者根本不来找他，那他就一定在这里被人上了，被除段宜恩以外的人。

俱乐部出身，怎么可能一辈子只有一个alpha，体内同时结了不同alpha的结的omega都有。王嘉尔很明白这件事，但他就是不愿意，很固执地不愿意。

“别怕啊。”段宜恩最见不得他哭，这会儿拍着他的背给他顺气，还要柔声安慰。他抬起王嘉尔的下巴，望着他泛红的泪眼，一字一句：“你是我的，明白吗。”

王嘉尔抽噎着点头，“明白。”

“明白就说一遍。”

“我，我是您的。”

段宜恩很满意，他笑了笑，补上一句：“只有我能操你，说。”

当下心里鼓胀的感情，是王嘉尔长这么大都从来没有过的。是因为面前的alpha是他的主人吗？小omega哭得泪眼婆娑，他失神地点头，跟着念，乖得像是只木偶娃娃：

“只有，您，能操我。”


	4. Chapter 4

13.

“还在怕么？”

向段宅行驶的轿车上，段宜恩轻拥着王嘉尔，用低沉温柔的嗓音缓缓安慰他。载着厚厚的磁性，王嘉尔很熟悉这声音，尤其是从耳后传来，伴随着温热的呼吸。

他缩在段宜恩的怀里不敢乱动，感受腰上的手掌细细摩挲着，将段宜恩身上的温暖都传了过来。

“我没事，段总。”

王嘉尔开口回答，虽硬着嘴说没事，但声音都还是抖着的。他这幅强装坚强的样子看得段宜恩心里难过得很。当天晚上也舍不得再折腾他。

段宜恩兀自关了灯躺到床上去，偏偏身上不听使唤。他一闭眼，就忍不住想起王嘉尔红着脸，嘴唇亮闪闪的，被压在别的alpha身下说“不要”的画面。尤其想起那两瓣漂亮的嘴唇，时时肿起一些，泛着水光等着人家去亲。

他好喜欢吻王嘉尔。被亲的时候，王嘉尔的漂亮眼睛总是闪着泪光，从他鼻腔里哼出的每一声浅浅呻吟对alpha来说都等于是催情剂。王嘉尔到段家这么久，每次和段宜恩做爱，都偏爱后入的姿势。这个姿势可以让alpha顶到最深处，满满当当地填满子宫，享受子宫壁紧致细密地包裹，实在是讨好金主的好办法。

可他不知道，段宜恩每次做到一半掰着他翻过身来，都是为了吻他的嘴。看王嘉尔的反应，段宜恩甚至怀疑这只omega的唇珠上有着全身上下最敏感的开关，只要用温热的舌头舔一舔，就能引得他浑身颤抖地夹紧穴道，眼角滑落泪滴。

睡前真不该想这些乱七八糟的，段宜恩感到头痛，胯下已经起了反应。他“啧”了一声，把手伸下去握住自己的性器撸动。

“嘶......王嘉尔......”

段宜恩想着那小omega趴在他身下哼唧的画面，想象着王嘉尔被他搂在怀里，肆意叫喊，不断高潮。这样胡乱动了一会，那里被他弄得火热粗涨，可就是难以释放。他只好起了身坐在床边，一只手翻看着手机，另一只手继续动作。

他手机里存着一张王嘉尔的照片。他还记得那天，他实在做得太过，就算王嘉尔哭喊着疼，他也舍不得停下来。于是还没做完，王嘉尔就在他怀里昏睡了过去。小omega鼻尖上都是细汗，微微蹙着眉，好像梦境里都在承受顶弄似的，无意识的、像小奶猫叫唤一样的呻吟声偶尔溢出唇边。当时段宜恩搂着怀里的人，看着他这张脸，还深埋在他体内的性器就又胀大一圈。他够过手机来，仔细把王嘉尔拍了下来。

这张照片就成了他一件很爱把玩的小物件，有时工作累了，就点开看看。要不是因为照片里拍到了王嘉尔浅粉色的可爱乳尖，他都想把这张照设置成锁屏壁纸了。

现在他盯着手机里王嘉尔的脸，快速地撸动性器，可还是难以纾解欲望。等到真的胀痛难当，那玩意都到了烫手的程度，段宜恩实在没办法，才终于忍不住去推王嘉尔的房门。

王嘉尔每晚都把自己收拾干净，乖乖地坐在床沿，等着段宜恩来找。偶尔段宜恩没来找，他也要等到很晚，不敢自作主张睡觉，就怕耽误金主的事情。毕竟不管金主什么时候想要，他都要随时准备好。

但今天时间确实太晚了些，段宜恩推门进来的时候，时针已经指向了数字2，王嘉尔正在往被窝里钻。

小omega有些吃惊，呆愣地扭头看向段宜恩。但他第一时间就明白过来，眨巴着大眼睛走向门口。

今天段宜恩破天荒地没有开门见山，没有一推门就是那句“过来”，所以王嘉尔还有点搞不清状况。他抬眼细看段宜恩的脸，发现金主面红耳赤的，顿时自己也红了耳朵。

“段总，是想要我吗？”

段宜恩缓缓呼出一口气，“对，过来。”

王嘉尔习惯了站在金主的大床边把自己脱干净，可是今天，段宜恩却拽住他一起坐在床上，没叫他脱衣服，而是亲自伸过一只手去解开王嘉尔睡衣靠上的两颗扣子。

那只大手随后就摸进了他的衣服，在细软的乳肉上又戳又揉。

“嗯......”胸前小巧的肉粒被指甲掐拽，王嘉尔一瞬间软了腰，后穴开始渐渐濡湿。他挺起胸脯，方便段宜恩摸他，低垂着眼，目光跟随着段宜恩正在把玩他的那只手。

这种体态就像一个甘愿被侵犯的少女，王嘉尔的表情越纯洁，这个画面就越是淫荡。段宜恩紧紧盯着他，又长长地呼出一口气。他缓慢地伸手下去，把自己已经硬得不行的大物件从裤子里掏了出来，就这样当着王嘉尔的面缓缓开始撸动。

今天带王嘉尔出去玩得很累，晚上他又被陌生的alpha吓得够呛，段宜恩舍不得再动他，叫他过来也只是想看看他摸摸他罢了。可王嘉尔却不明白这层意思，他只知道金主把他叫进房间，却不用他，而是自己在解决。

“段总，啊......您怎么，怎么不用我？”

他边说，胸前敏感的地方还在被掐弄，于是一句整话都说不好。他本是什么都没有的，能献给金主的不过是自己的身体，不过是在床上努力的讨好。如果有一天，他的身体都无法满足段宜恩了，那他真的会失去全部的安全感，会无助到绝望的。

看着段宜恩手里抚弄那根熟悉的肉棒，王嘉尔的下半身都跟着酥麻起来。他有点急，探身过去想要用手触碰那根肉棒，却被段宜恩挡了开。

“你今天累了。别动，我只要看看你。”

段宜恩这样说着，手上的动作还只限于揉掐他的胸，目光则定在他动情的表情和微微发红的脸。

小omega委屈了，喘息声都带上了撒娇的意味。他并不怕累，只怕段宜恩不想要他。

“我不累，段总......求您了，操操我吧......您别......”

他恳求的声音染上了哭腔，两只手拽着裤子往下褪。可段宜恩打定主意，今天要给他身下那朵小花放假，于是拦住了他的手，又凑上去吻住他的嘴，不叫他再多说什么。

“嗯......嗯......”

王嘉尔颤着腰身，乖乖伸出粉舌来，叫那节舌尖被含进段宜恩的嘴里，被嘬弄出声。同时他也后知后觉放出了很多信息素，甜蜜的味道团团环绕住香软的omega，段宜恩不自禁加快了手上自慰的动作，恨不得现在就把王嘉尔给吃了。

“乖，叫两声来给我听听。”alpha吻够了他，又起了逗他的心思，把手摸回他胸前。

王嘉尔听了点点头，张开小嘴叫给金主听。胸前的手捏痛他，就换他一声痛呼，掐爽了他，就换他一声淫叫。段宜恩光听听就觉得腰眼发酸，他把他拉过来，在他香软的脖子上啃咬。

“叫声老公听听。”

王嘉尔听到这个指令，吓了一跳，下意识地把嘴闭紧了。

他怎么有资格肖想，嫁入段家，让段宜恩做他的老公。可段宜恩的温柔时常叫他混淆，他确实是明明知道不可能，还总是在夜深人静的时候幻想。他一瞬间没把这句话当情趣，他是以为段宜恩知道了他那点白日做梦的小心思，所以吓得发抖，支支吾吾，那两个字到了嘴边，也变成了毫无意义的嗯嗯啊啊。

“没关系，不逼你。”段宜恩看王嘉尔一副要哭的样，有些哭笑不得，竟然叫个老公都能让他这么委屈，“我随便说说的，你看你还当真了。”

“我我我，没有当真，真的没有！”omega慌了，软着声音辩解。

段宜恩不想琢磨这件事，于是回转注意力，专心纾解欲望。他舒服地眯起眼睛，感受到下身鼓胀到极限，马上就要释放。在那微微发烫的龟头上，却忽然触到了微凉的软软的手指。

段宜恩睁眼看，是王嘉尔欠身过来，又在试探地伸手。段宜恩嗤笑一声，抓着他的手往他胸上放。

“手闲不下是吗，那就摸摸自己。摸自己给我看。”

omega眨眨无辜的眼睛，听话地遵从命令。他把两只手握上胸前的软肉，学着平时段宜恩对待它们的样子，把它们聚拢，挤出一道浅浅的沟痕，再用力抓揉，令白皙细嫩的乳肉顺着指缝向外溢出。

“哈......嗯......”那两粒乳尖被主人揉掐，在羞耻中更加硬挺。王嘉尔狠心用力，逼出自己声声淫叫送到金主的耳边。

“舒服么。”段宜恩好笑地看他玩自己玩得沉醉，问出这句话后，又满意地看王嘉尔失措的样子。

“不不......没有段总摸得舒服......段总，摸摸我好不好，我想您能操操我，我会更舒服的......段总......”王嘉尔委屈得落泪，不断往段宜恩身上凑过去，“我里面又紧又湿，很好操的，段总，您操进来吧，求求您......”

这小omega说荤话的本事是无师自通，段宜恩真的想起王嘉尔后面紧致的体感，他喘着，手上加快速度，终于给自己撸了出来。

白色粘稠的精液自马眼喷出，全数打在段宜恩自己的手心上。王嘉尔只能眼巴巴看着，不解地看向段宜恩。

“说了今天不做，就是不做。回去睡觉吧。”

他草草打发王嘉尔，重新摸上自己还硬邦邦的性器。只释放了一次，远不够他软下来，可他不愿意再留王嘉尔在这，怕待会真的忍不住又玩他，那样可就前功尽弃了。

“回去睡觉啊。”

段宜恩还抚弄着自己，赶王嘉尔走。谁知道王嘉尔忽然在他脚边跪下来，扶着他的膝盖凑近他立在腿间的性器。

那瞬间，王嘉尔仰着那张精致的红扑扑的小脸，就靠在他深红的性器旁边，那种清纯和妩媚结合的脸，看得段宜恩下腹一紧。

“段总不想用我，就让我用嘴帮您吧。好吗？会舒服的，您先试试好吗？”

段宜恩实在不知道，王嘉尔到底经历过些什么，甚至跪在他脚边这样说的时候，都委屈得掉下眼泪。泪珠啪嗒啪嗒落，沾湿了omega的脸，小巧挺翘的鼻尖都哭得红红的。

王嘉尔试探地伸手，又不敢真的摸，只是碰了碰段宜恩正在自慰的那只手。段宜恩心下一软，心想这真不是养了个omega，他是活活养了一只性奴啊。

心里顿时充满了愧疚，段宜恩托起omega的下巴，俯下身吻他。他对这样的王嘉尔无能为力，也许需要慢慢地耐着心教王嘉尔，才能让他明白，被拍卖的omega也是可以被疼爱的，他也可以是人家手心里的宝贝。

王嘉尔越哭越委屈，淌在脸上的泪珠被段宜恩一一揩去。

“行了，哭这么惨。又没不让你舔。”

王嘉尔听了他这话，眼睛亮了亮，顾不得泪眼模糊，就凑上去捧起那根性器。他在俱乐部里学的最多的就是这个，老板有意教导omega多做这个，毕竟俱乐部里做活，就是口交来钱最快，也方便，找张椅子就把钱赚了。

他平时没少看俱乐部的哥哥姐姐给客人口，但段宜恩的尺寸少见，他试探地舔上顶端的时候心不在焉地想，也许好多动作他都完成不了。

但下一秒，他就又想，也许他用不着做许多——他只是舔了一下，段宜恩就低低闷哼了一声，皱起了眉头。足有手腕粗细的性器在王嘉尔的手里颤抖了一下，又向上翘了翘。

王嘉尔被这声充满情欲意味的闷哼鼓励，张开嘴专心地含住坚硬的深红色的龟头。那块敏感处还残留着一些白浊，全数被王嘉尔吮吸进口中，腥膻的味道顿时充满口腔。

那张嫣红的小嘴细密地吻着深色的性器，咂出淫靡的声响。段宜恩的头皮都麻了，全身的血液都向下身涌去。他不禁上手，又伸进去王嘉尔的衣服里。那只手上还留着他的精液，这样一摸就都涂在了王嘉尔胸前。王嘉尔含着他，努力向下吞，腾出手来快速地把领口拉开，把沾着精液十分色情的前胸露出一大片来。

“嘶......嘉嘉......”

“嗯......”王嘉尔眼窝一热，又流下泪来。长这么大也没听过谁这么亲热地叫他。他心里兴奋极了，上下吞吐起嘴里的肉棒。没有被吞下的部分，就被他两只手握了快速地撸动。

这小omega显然是第一次做这事，段宜恩心疼他，再怎么爽也强忍了没有按住他的后脑勺在他嘴里挺动。没有再多久，段宜恩就咬着牙到达了高潮，湿润的马眼埋在omega口中，喷射出大量浓稠的精液。

王嘉尔张着嘴迎接着，等那小嘴里盛不下了，段宜恩就抽出自己，把没射完的东西都射在了王嘉尔脸上。

“哈......哈......”

王嘉尔歪着脑袋靠在段宜恩的大腿上，眼前渐渐变软的性器在他脸上草草擦了擦，就又被收回了裤子里。

王嘉尔那样休息了没一会儿，就坐起身子来，仰头张开嘴，给段宜恩看他嘴里的精液。小omega乖得很，跪坐在金主腿边，脸蛋上沾着白色的黏液，有些还挂在他睫毛上，令他只能半眯着一只眼睛。微张的小嘴里满满含着金主的东西，好像动动舌头就会从嘴边溢出。连胸前锁骨上也都是脏乱一片，整个人就像个泡在精液里的小淫娃。

段宜恩又好想把他这幅样子拍下来，可最终是没好意思，只是多看了一会儿，才抬手疼爱地摸摸他的耳朵。

该不该咽呢。王嘉尔在思考。俱乐部里逼着omega喝精的事情是很常见的，但王嘉尔一时有点犹豫。段宜恩只是盯着他看，把他看得紧张，他喉头滚动，刚要屏住气咽下嘴里的东西，就被段宜恩笑着握住了下巴。

“很累吧？快去擦擦吧，早点睡觉。”

王嘉尔应了一声，匆忙起身进了浴室。他漱了口，把自己弄干净后再出来，往床的方向张望了一眼，见金主已经躺下了，就轻手轻脚地出了房间。

木质房门被他轻轻关上，发出一声小小的咔嗒声。他没舍得就这样回房，而是摸摸面前的门板，捋着舌头偷偷地练习刚刚没叫出来的那个称呼。

“老......老公。”

14.

“喂！王嘉尔！”

这天王嘉尔又逛了出来，在街上逗逗小猫，数数汽车。段宜恩允许他出门，还为此特地给他买了一部手机。不过他一直都不敢走太远的，也没什么地方可去，最多去咖啡厅坐坐，或是在花园里散散步。

不过不管他再怎么小心，也还是碰上了最不想碰上的人——老板开着车在他身旁路过，摇下车窗来喊他名字。

“你怎么在这儿呢？”

“我......”王嘉尔见了他先是惊讶，随后心下不禁有些怕。

“上车！”

就算他再三说明他没有被段宜恩赶出来、他待会儿还是要段宅去，老板也还是坚持要带他回俱乐部聊聊。他不敢违抗老板的话，于是跟着老板回到了那个充满噩梦的地方。

他跟在老板后面战战兢兢地上了楼，还没出楼梯口就隐约听见了不堪入耳淫乱的声音。衣角被他死死攥在手里几乎变了形。老板把他领进他曾经住的那间omega宿舍，不屑地看他一眼。

“你装什么清纯啊，现在段总又不在这儿，装给谁看？”

王嘉尔沉默一阵，最终是轻轻点了点头。他知道辩解从来没用，只会招来毒打。老板坐了下来，没好气地问他到底怎么回事。

“是段总......他说我可以出来玩的，我真的没有被赶出来，我还可以回去段宅的。”

“是吗？当初他可是用买女O的价格买走的你，他会舍得把这么贵的东西放到街上去？”

“......他对我很好的。”

一时间，老板像听到了什么可笑的话一样，大笑了两声之后狠狠瞪他一眼：“做梦可以，但你别说出来啊！总之你要是搞砸这单生意，我活活打死你卖给奸尸癖你信不信。”

王嘉尔颤抖着，低着头立在老板的面前，被他的话吓得忍不住哭，“不会的！我......我有乖乖的，有主动，不喊疼，也有......吃药......”他忽然想起，自己还欠着安叔买药的钱，于是虽然没抱什么希望，却也是冒着挨打的风险，试探地开口：“可是我......没有买药的钱......”

他先是垂着眼睛不敢抬眼，等了一阵没有等到老板的回应，才偷偷抬眼看了老板的表情。意外的，老板此时并不是一脸凶相盯着他，而是表情柔和了许多，正若有所思地看着他。

“你缺钱？”

“是......”

老板又想了一阵，破天荒地对着王嘉尔友善地乐了两下，“嘉尔啊，你也是从我这儿出去的，我是疼你，才给你一个赚钱的机会啊。既然段总愿意让你出门，你不如下礼拜回俱乐部一趟。”

“做......什么？”

“什么也不做啊，只是，”老板拉着他坐下来，“拍拍照片。你看你脸长得这么好看，拍写真肯定有销路。我帮你找摄影师，拍几张照片，再帮你卖出去，你不就有买药的钱了吗？”

王嘉尔想了想，怎么想都觉得这个赚钱的法子不吃亏。他最终是点了头，老板高兴得喜笑颜开。

“那你记住了，就下礼拜六，来的时候别让段总知道，晚饭前我就送你回去，绝对不耽误事，好吧？”

王嘉尔又点点头，对老板这幅从来没见过的和蔼样子有点害怕，“那我今天，可以先回去了吗......”

“等一下，我还有一个好消息告诉你。”老板拉住他，掏出手机翻翻找找，点开了一个视频递给王嘉尔看。

屏幕里是一个很漂亮的男生在节目里唱歌。那男生跟王嘉尔一样，有双灵动的大眼睛，小脸精致漂亮。可惜王嘉尔没怎么看过电视，就算他是个明星，王嘉尔也不怎么认识。视频播完，他把手机还给老板，不解地看着老板。

“我也是前几天才知道，原来这个歌星，就是段宜恩的初恋，而且他是唯一住进过段宅的一任，”老板说得煞有介事，“现在明白我为什么给你看了吗？”

王嘉尔听到“段宜恩的初恋”这几个字，就有点精神恍惚，只能呆呆地摇摇头，结果后脑勺被用力拍了一下。

“你傻啊！你跟他长得多像啊！”老板急了，竖起眉毛，“因为你跟段宜恩的初恋长得像，段宜恩才这么喜欢你啊，你要想讨好他，就要多学着这个歌星，最好学得一模一样，这样段宜恩才能一直留着你，不会腻，懂不懂？”

原来是这样吗？王嘉尔还愣着，听老板继续说。

“我研究过了，你讲话的声音不像他，所以你要少讲话，最好装哑巴！而且笑起来也不像了，人家笑起来没有你这么傻——反而是哭的时候很像，流眼泪，懂什么意思吗？就是多哭。”

王嘉尔感觉呼吸有些困难。他不得不想起，每次在他哭的时候，段宜恩都是那么温柔地看着他，轻轻摸他的脸，吻去他的眼泪，那种深情每每让王嘉尔心里动摇。原来他是真的误会，那种珍贵的温柔，原来是送给另一个人，而他不过是一个影子。

影子，影子。王嘉尔在心里细细念了两遍，仅仅一瞬间的心痛，又被他止住——影子已经很不错了，不然还想做什么呢。

“你发什么愣？我问你明不明白！”

胳膊上被狠狠拧了一下，王嘉尔才反应过来。他下意识点了点头，却又疑惑起来：“可我怎么哭啊？”

“你以前怎么对着我哭的，就怎么哭！”

王嘉尔瞄了眼靠在老板手边的那根大棍子，摇了摇头，“可他对我明明很好的......”

“好？你是不是还想说他爱上你了啊？”老板被他气笑了，“委屈了就哭，疼了就哭，明白吧？在床上总该会装吧？！”

王嘉尔茫然地看老板一眼，大着胆子说：“他......对我很温柔的，在床上也......”

话没说完，脸上就落下一个大力的巴掌，打得他脸火辣辣的。一根手指指在他鼻子前面，斥骂的声音响彻整间宿舍。

“现在知道爽了是吗？你这个婊子！天生就是被人操的！我看你不出来卖都不舒服！今天是非得要你长长记性你才能听话是吧！几天没打你了？”

王嘉尔这才知道自己说错了话，他哆嗦着，眼看老板拎起那根熟悉的大棍子，狠狠向他抡下来。

15.

王嘉尔被段宜恩叫进房间的时候，段宜恩还坐在笔电前匆匆处理事情。等他忙完了来到床边，却看见王嘉尔只是光着腿，上身睡衣穿得齐整，连扣子都一直系到最上面一颗。

他那双腿白皙无瑕，是完好漂亮的，只有腿根有点点斑驳暧昧的红痕。

“今天怎么了？”段宜恩笑着问他，不知道他搞的什么情趣，伸手去解他的扣子，手却被他捉住。

“段总，今天能不能......不脱上面？”

这刚说两句话，王嘉尔的眼泪已经下来了。段宜恩忽然就意识到不太对劲，他用了些力去掀王嘉尔的衣服，却被固执地死死拉住。

“不脱可以，但你必须告诉我为什么。”

王嘉尔支支吾吾，却也说不清楚，只知道哭。段宜恩被他哭得心里着急，也不顾他挣扎，三两下就扯开他的衣服。眼前的画面叫他惊呆了。

那具被他宝贝着的洁白的躯体，他平时在上面种个草莓都要心颤，如今却布满了青青紫紫的痕迹。手臂上最多，背上也全都是，那些伤都是大面积的，段宜恩一看就知道，用手绝对打不出这么严重的伤。

他质问时声音都在颤抖：“谁打你？”

偏偏王嘉尔嘴巴紧，什么也不肯说。他只是低着头，好像千错万错都是他的错。

“我问你话呢，谁打你？是段宅的人？你家里人？还是你老板，你说话啊，王嘉尔！你今天出过门没有？”

不管问了多少遍，王嘉尔只顾着摇头，噼里啪啦地掉眼泪。他后来哭到抽噎，也是坚决一个字都不说。段宜恩看他浑身是伤，哭得撕心裂肺，自己的心都快要碎了。他只好把omega抱进怀里，再低头帮他擦眼泪。

“好了，嘉嘉，别哭了。我不问了好不好？只要你别哭了。”

段宜恩越哄他，他心里就越难受。到了现在，只有被切切实实进入的瞬间，他才能找回一点自己，才能说服自己：现在是他在段宜恩怀里，是他在段宜恩眼里。他不是影子，就算是影子，段宜恩也需要他。

“段总，我，我们，做爱，好不好。”

王嘉尔抽泣着往金主怀里拱，盼着得到疼爱。段宜恩却捉住他的手，“不行，我们不做爱，我们要去医院。”

“不，不去医院，求求您了，段总，您进来，求求您。我只要您抱着我，进来。”

小omega哭得实在可怜，靠在alpha的肩头，简直是嚎啕大哭。段宜恩被他这委屈吓到了，竟有些手足无措。

“好，好，那你别哭了。我的嘉嘉，你说什么我都答应你，好吗？”说着，段宜恩把手伸进裤子里，依王嘉尔的愿，把自己那东西掏了出来。

王嘉尔埋下头去又吸又舔，终于把金主伺候硬了，如愿换来它深深地顶进自己湿软销魂的穴道。

“啊......段总......”小omega大大地张开腿，任金主趴在他身上动作。一下下被进入的实感安慰了一点他内心的不安。可段宜恩搞不懂，怎么就是止不住他的哭。就算是平静下来一点，王嘉尔也一直撇着嘴流眼泪。

段宜恩就在这种莫名其妙的气氛中跟他做了一次。完事后，王嘉尔又伸手去够搭在床边的衣服，妄图翻身下床，被段宜恩拦腰抱了回来。

“又跑。”

不要赖着金主的床，也是在俱乐部里学的。但段宜恩不觉得王嘉尔这样做是乖巧懂事，只会觉得他像个穿上裤子就不认人的小混蛋，他非要治治这毛病。

他从背后搂着王嘉尔，扶着自己的坚挺，再次缓缓进入了omega。这一次，他缓慢又坚定地辟入穴道，直接捅进子宫，将硕大的龟头卡进宫颈，随后拽过被子来盖好两个人。

他吻了吻王嘉尔背后一块淤青，再次轻轻问道：“到底谁把你弄成这样？”

王嘉尔背对着他摇了摇头，吸吸鼻子有又要哭的架势。段宜恩只好作罢，就这么搂着他闭上了眼睛。

你不是总爱跑吗？那我就把你锁在我身上，看你往哪跑。

omega静静等了会儿，也没等到alpha动作。又过了会儿，听到身后平稳的呼吸声，段总竟然就这样睡着了？还硬着、还留在他体内，这样睡着了？

怀抱挣不开，王嘉尔却无法和段宜恩一样就这样睡了。一是因为现在还在金主的床上，二是，屁股里那根东西的存在感实在太高。

不过被身后的热源温暖着，他背上的伤都舒服很多，意识也蒸腾得迷迷糊糊。他知道段宜恩铁了心不放他走，就闭上眼睛尝试入睡。

谁知alpha抱着他，冷不防叫了声“嘉嘉”。

王嘉尔原本的睡意被一下子驱散。他回味这声暧昧的梦呓，心中十分震惊：段宜恩在梦里喊了他的名字。他喊的不是初恋情人的名字，而是一个从俱乐部里买回来的小omega的名字。

他想他。他的梦里有他。

他们在梦里做什么？后穴里的东西还硬得惊人，王嘉尔懒懒地猜，也许段宜恩的梦里他们在做爱吧。不管是什么，此刻王嘉尔心里鼓胀的欣喜都让他的心快速跳动起来，活跃周身的血液升高了体温。

他梦里有他，他梦里有他。王嘉尔一直琢磨着这个念头，以至于很晚才睡着，他的梦里也有段宜恩，他梦到他们在做爱，段宜恩一声一声叫着“嘉嘉”，一下一下地把他拖进情欲的梦海。

这是他做过最幸福的梦。

16.

但，就算睡得香甜，没几个小时的睡眠也不够他一大清早就承受alpha大开大合的操弄。

他从迷蒙的梦境中醒来。子宫正被大力贯穿，段宜恩伏在他身上喘息。

他的耳垂被人叼住，极尽色情地舔弄，直到变得湿哒哒，他身前的分身也硬起来变得湿哒哒。

“嗯......啊，段总，轻一点......”

王嘉尔又掉了泪，段宜恩忙不迭地擦。

“怎么变得这样爱哭？”

清晨第一发精液，缓缓注入了王嘉尔的小腹深处。在那穴里泡了一整晚的性器，也终于被段宜恩抽了出去。

“王嘉尔，你今天开始，就睡在我房间吧。”段宜恩搂着怀里已经熟透的小omega，“我喜欢抱着你睡觉。”


	5. Chapter 5

17.

段宜恩这几天是深切地体会到，王嘉尔的日子过得有多么无聊。

此时他正握着方向盘，驾车缓速跟在王嘉尔身后，看那小omega在街边慢悠悠地走。平时段宜恩并不觉得大街上会有什么危险，但自己的omega走在街上的时候，却顿时觉得危机四伏。比如路边小树的树枝伸得太低，遛狗的人没给狗狗栓绳子，再仔细看王嘉尔正小步经过的暗巷，总觉得里头藏着什么居心叵测的歹徒，随时准备好窜出来拐走他漂亮听话的小omega。

段宜恩因此绷紧神经，可从这几天偷偷跟着王嘉尔出门的经验来看，根本没有什么事情发生。反而是王嘉尔时常像个小孩子一样对这世界感到好奇这一点，更加触动他的心，让他感到心酸。

也许一片形状好看的叶子就能吸引王嘉尔的注意力，也有过那种时候，王嘉尔会跟短墙上的小白猫对视足足十分钟。他就每天做这些段宜恩看起来十分无趣的事情，可每天都是喜滋滋的。

大概他小时候没做过的事情，如今有了机会就都想试一试。段宜恩不禁常常想，如果他想弥补王嘉尔并不完整的童年，究竟要怎么做，才能让他舍弃那些灰暗的回忆。他没有好办法，只能再抱王嘉尔紧一点，让王嘉尔拥有更多笑容——往往连这一点，他都做不到。

午后王嘉尔走进了常去的那家咖啡店，在段宜恩账上记了一杯冰美式。他每次来都点一样的单，最小规格的冰美式咖啡，因为这是店里最低价的商品，适合他点了消磨时间，也不会浪费金主太多的钱。

段宜恩趁他没注意的空当进了那家店，选离他不太远的位置坐下安静看着他。王嘉尔只是托着脸向窗外看，这一个姿势他就能保持很久，仿佛街上那些来往的人和车都精彩到值得他看了又看。

王嘉尔比想象中的坚强。虽然他怕虫怕打雷，但很多正常意义上更可怕的事情，对他来说都是稀松平常，比如被买卖，被威胁，被殴打。段宜恩会怀疑，可能因为他是王嘉尔不幸的一部分——他是买卖他的一方——王嘉尔会恨他，或是怕他，因而在他面前总会落泪。

尤其最近，不知道怎么惹到了他，他不仅在床上哭，多亲他几下会哭，就连平时段宜恩说要好好看看他，他也眼泪汪汪的。那副样子的确够勾人，总让段宜恩心里软成一摊水，可段宜恩怎么会愿意整天面对他的眼泪。

更何况，一些没他亲近的人都能轻易得到王嘉尔明媚的笑容——咖啡店的服务生送来那杯冰美式，王嘉尔仰起头绽开一个极开朗的笑。仅仅是在角落里偷看到那个明媚的侧脸，也叫段宜恩心里一阵暖，十分满足。这种情况目睹得多了，段宜恩想不在意都难。

究竟为什么，你的笑容不能给我呢。

段宜恩看着王嘉尔坐了一会儿，端详端详购物小票，又看看外头的街景，偶尔抿一口咖啡，十分轻松愉快。段宜恩估摸着，渐渐到了快要回家的时间，就拨通了王嘉尔的手机号码。

小omega感到口袋里的震动，明显抖了一下。那小样子还蛮可爱，段宜恩看着忍住笑，压低了声音和王嘉尔通话。

“在哪里？我去接你。”

“呃......呃......”王嘉尔紧张起来，有点手忙脚乱，“您已经到家了吗？我不是故意晚回去，我只是......”

“今天下班早而已，接你回家，在哪里？”

段宜恩耐心地问出了omega的位置，虽然他明明知道。挂了电话后，段宜恩还特意等了五分钟，以免露馅。这五分钟里，小omega专心趴在窗户上，目光亮闪闪地等着金主的车开过来，像只小奶猫在等主人似的，安静乖巧。

就这么目不转睛地看着外头的车道，王嘉尔都没注意到金主直接站到了他身后，直到肩膀被拍了拍。

一回头，就看到段宜恩对他温柔地笑。

“您！您......”意料中的，王嘉尔见了他就收起笑脸，换上局促的神情，全然没有等他时的那份欣喜了。段宜恩的笑容僵了僵，装作不在意，转了身等omega跟上来。

他没有直接出门，而是折到了前台，领着王嘉尔排到点单的队伍里去。小omega一头雾水地跟着，等排到了，又被问了喜欢喝什么。

“我？我......我不用......”

段宜恩没理他，仔细地看着“本店特色”那一列，样样对照王嘉尔的口味，最终替王嘉尔选了草莓奶昔。

“你喜欢草莓，对吧？”

王嘉尔转转眼睛，“您怎么知道的......”

“买回家里的水果，你都没动过，每次只有草莓会吃几颗。怎么，嘴这么挑？”段宜恩有心逗他，抬起手搂住omega的肩膀捏了捏。

“不不不......”王嘉尔忙不迭摇头，却没有更多的话来解释。其实他哪里会是嘴挑，不过是因为有的水果他连见都没见过，只当做在段宅才能见到的限定展品，单价都无从得知，更别说吃了，当然是舍不得的。

他没见过那么多好东西，如今被段宜恩好好养着，把那些东西都送到嘴边，却忽然觉得，他和段宜恩之间的距离更远了。

尽管他爱胡思乱想，段宜恩还是不放过一丝一毫接近他的机会，即使同床异梦，段宜恩也要用尽一切办法将这伤人的距离感消除干净。此时段宜恩忽然握住他的手，在那只骨节分明的细嫩小手上揉着，开口说的每个字都盛着悠悠温情，把王嘉尔熏得晕乎乎的。

“嘉嘉，那都是我专门买给你的，买了就是为了要你吃。你喜欢就多吃，好吗，我愿意把你养得白白胖胖的。你如果不听话，我就喂你吃。”段宜恩从店员手里接过那杯草莓奶昔，转手就递给了王嘉尔，“拿着。”

那杯新奇的饮品，就被王嘉尔捧在了手里。空气在杯子外壁上结了水珠，直到打湿王嘉尔的手，王嘉尔都没有喝一口，就这样捧着一直回到家。段宜恩看他傻乎乎的样子，恨铁不成钢地在他脑门上敲了一下。

“干嘛不喝啊。”

“您......叫我拿着......”

“......”

王嘉尔的小脑袋瓜里都装着些什么，恐怕段宜恩还得要一点一点地再去了解。

当晚段宜恩是照例，把小omega领进自己屋子里，抱着他睡觉。他渐渐开始觉得，王嘉尔柔软的呼吸声会令他安心，这几天的睡眠质量都提高了很多。怀里这个无比听话的小孩简直就是一块香喷喷的安眠香，烘着他整个人、段家整个宅子都甜蜜蜜的。

他已经明白，他这是恋爱了。

可王嘉尔却有些不安。这几天金主都没要过他了，单单是抱着他睡觉，什么也不做。他不得不承认，老板教他的方法还是很管用的，他不再压抑泪水，反而时常主动流泪。段宜恩见了他的眼泪，总会流露出一种不同寻常的疼爱的神情。

每每回望段宜恩的眼睛，他都会觉得，段宜恩是透过他在看一个另外的人。虽然这令他有些心痛，但是段宜恩急忙为他拭去泪水时的那种温柔的眼神，是那么容易让人沉溺。

王嘉尔在他面前哭上了瘾。从小在俱乐部长大的omega，渐渐学会了撒娇，可他也知道，无节制往往意味着讨人厌。王嘉尔偶尔会想，是否他不该哭那么多，叫段宜恩看腻。或是叫段宜恩终于明白，本人还是比替身要好，到那一天，段宜恩就会找回他原来那个omega了，哪里还会再这样抱着他哄他睡觉呢。

段宜恩的omega，是光鲜亮丽，站在舞台上发光的大明星，那种光华是王嘉尔怎么样都赶不上的。多年后段宜恩再想起他，也许只能想起一个长得有点像自己老婆的omega，是帮他找回爱情的小跳板，而已吧。

可是不行啊，想到别的omega也会躺在段宜恩怀里撒娇，王嘉尔心里的醋意和怒气就会同时冒出来，顶得他心口发痛。

“段总。”王嘉尔被紧紧抱着，将额头抵在段宜恩的胸口闷闷地唤他。

“怎么了，睡不着？”

王嘉尔思虑良久，还是问出了口：“段总今天不要我吗。”

搂在腰上的那只手缓缓游移，向下在他屁股上摸了一圈又摸回来。头顶传来了段宜恩低低的声音。

“你想要吗。”

段宜恩表面上没有丝毫波动，心脏却早加快了跳动。因为王嘉尔这段日子忽然开始在床上哭得很凶，他都心软下来，也没有再碰，已经忍了好几天了。今天omega主动求欢，他当然舍不得放过这个机会。

等不及王嘉尔回答，段宜恩已经把手探进了他的睡衣。omega背上那块光滑柔腻的肌肤被段宜恩掌心一层薄薄的茧摩擦着，没过几秒钟就颤抖了起来。

身前已经被那东西顶到，王嘉尔主动把手探下去握住，微凉的小手接触滚热的性器，换来段宜恩一声满足的叹气。

下一秒，alpha翻身压上了他。睡裤被剥下，早扩张过的穴口还留着湿漉漉的润滑剂，被手指匆匆捅了几下，就很快迎来火热的肉棒。

缓慢插入，段宜恩仔细地感受温热的内壁对他紧夹的欢迎。当龟头顶部轻轻吻上柔嫩的子宫口，alpha就开始抽动腰身操弄起来。

他的动作太温柔了，一点委屈也不想omega受似的，只顾抹捻敏感点，每次抽插都带出内腔里溢出的淫液。omega软在他身下，放开声音发出舒服的轻吟。他下面的那套性器官更加兴奋，前后都不断吐着水，打湿了两个人的大腿根。

太舒服了，小omega以为自己快要飘起来了。他还在想这时要不要流两滴眼泪来给金主看，爽出的生理泪水已经抢先一步滑落眼角，吸引了段宜恩的注意力。

“哪疼？”几乎一瞬间，段宜恩就停了动作，把自己缓缓退了出来。性器仍硬得发痛，中途停下来肯定是难受的，可段宜恩既然决定了不再让王嘉尔流眼泪，就自然不能看他哭了还继续做下去。

他以为他的举动很贴心，可王嘉尔看来，这一切都是因为他的泪眼像极了段宜恩心里的那个人。毕竟之前那段后入为主的泄欲日子里，就算他喊了疼，段宜恩也忍不住顾着自己舒服，一再大力地贯穿他的最深处。这样一想，就更委屈了，王嘉尔呜咽着摇头，眼中涌出了更多泪水。

“你说啊，哪疼啊。”段宜恩有些急，只能抱着自己的小omega，拍拍他的背为他顺气。alpha的信息素缓缓包围了王嘉尔，为他带来抚慰，暂时止住他的眼泪。

“好了，我的宝贝。”段宜恩重新抱着他躺好，深呼吸克制自己的欲望。“只要你疼，我们就不做，好不好。哪里不舒服要告诉我啊，别藏着不说。”

王嘉尔也抱紧面前的人，眼眶中溢出温热的泪液浸湿段宜恩胸前的衣料。

看看我好不好，段宜恩，我是王嘉尔，我是你买回家的omega。我不是大明星，没有和你谈过恋爱。我哭起来不好看，只是你恰好喜欢。我是王嘉尔而已啊，看看我吧，段宜恩。

“段宜恩。”

他在心里念着的这些话，到最后不知不觉真的说出了声。这是他第一次叫出段宜恩的全名，这次不是疏远的“段总”，不是卑微的“金主”，而是一个平等的称呼，叫他“段宜恩”。正常得恰如其分，像是在叫恋人。

这一声叫得段宜恩心里惊喜，他立刻跟着问了一句，“你叫我什么？”

王嘉尔没料到自己有胆量说出这三个字，现如今早吓得颤抖，他只好拽紧段宜恩的衣襟，硬着头皮为自己求情，说：“我不是故意的......我......”

“别。就叫我段宜恩吧，我喜欢听你这样叫我。”

一股热切的气氛自两人之间缓缓铺开来，混合着两种不同味道的信息素，如今交织在一起，是一种奇异的甜蜜。王嘉尔的脑子还有点乱，却又恍惚听见段宜恩轻声说：

“我爱你，嘉嘉。”

这下他可彻底乱了。是真切地听到那三个字，却不得不怀疑是否自己耳朵出了问题。他在震惊中忍不住细细地琢磨那三个字，那三个字是他从没想过会从段宜恩嘴里说出来的话，他甚至没想过自己这辈子会听到这句话。而现在，它就这样直白地冲进他的耳朵，闯入他的心。

我爱你、我爱你。他凭借耳中的回声一遍遍重播段宜恩的这句告白，越是仔细回想，这三个字就越是虚无缥缈，留也留不住。在多过几秒钟，便回忆不清了，变得真假难辨。

我爱你、我爱你。他用自己脑海内的声音替换逐渐模糊的印象，在自己的心里偷偷说给段宜恩听。他多想求段宜恩再对他讲一次，这三个字，却又好怕这是梦而已，问了就破了。

不过就算是幻听，或是梦，对他来说都是无比甜蜜。狂跳的心脏也难以承受这句告白，只有再次用泪水来承载。

段宜恩已悄悄等了一会儿，没得到omega任何回应，连声哼唧都没听见。他只得当做那句告白被王嘉尔忽视，不过难以自我纾解的欲望还在扰乱他的头脑，于是他没有过多低落，而是很快小心地掰开了omega的腿，妄图接着做完刚没做完的爱。

吻上omega的脸，却还是吻到了一片濡湿——王嘉尔又在哭。他只得无奈地叹一口气。

“哎，你到底是哪里不舒服嘛......”

18.

折腾几回，段宜恩实在无法。既然撬不开王嘉尔的嘴，干脆就带他去医院，做个从里到外的大检查。自己也安心，性生活也能和谐一些。

小omega被告知要前往医院，心中顿时疑虑。他第一个就想到，段宜恩要带他去打胎。虽然每次按时服药避孕，可避孕药也不是百分百的保证，如果运气不好，还是有几率会怀小宝宝的。

王嘉尔自己还是个小孩呢，一想到怀小孩的事情，就吓得背上一层冷汗。这对他来说是条铁律，是多年来印下的烙印，就算金主把“爱”字安在了他身上，他也绝不敢弄出人命来。

所以段宜恩亲自陪王嘉尔去医院的时候，就时常感到怀里的omega在发抖。他知道他在怕，小脸都是蜡黄的颜色。刺鼻的消毒水味和冰冷器械的声音确实都有些瘆人，段宜恩一边抱紧了omega，一边琢磨着晚上带他吃什么、附近有没有什么甜品店能给自己的小omega开开胃。

会诊的医生看他们这幅样子，自然而然地首先认为两个人是一对，但看过了王嘉尔唯唯诺诺的样子，又很快明白了他们这层包养关系。金主带omega来医院做检查，无非是查有没有怀上孩子，或是有没有哪里被玩坏。像这种什么事都没有就往医院跑的，医生也是头一回见。

小omega坐在诊疗床上解开上衣，缓缓露出雪白的背和手臂，上面隐隐还看得出被殴打过的痕迹。虽然淡淡青色的伤痕即将痊愈，但也完全看得出留下这些伤痕时，对方下手有多么狠。

老板打人的手艺可是家传的，既够痛，又不会留疤，有伤痕，没几天就消了，不会影响omega接待客人。要知道拍卖会上，伤痕累累的omega可卖不了多少钱。这种特殊的淤青，医生看了一眼就明白过来，顿时对这只omega充满同情。

“段先生，麻烦你去外面等一下，我要单独和omega说话。”

“嗯？好。”

段宜恩没拒绝医生的要求，转身就要出门。王嘉尔却一下子拽住他的袖子，不愿意他离开身边：“别走！段......”

陌生的环境让他有些不安，唯一熟识的人就是身边的alpha，即使一丝气味也好，他急迫地期望alpha能够陪着他。

医生很无奈，决定给王嘉尔复查是否患了斯德哥尔摩综合征。“嘉尔，我们这里是专业的机构，你如果受到任何虐待，请告诉我。我们不会让家暴者，”说到这医生有意撇了一旁的段宜恩一眼，“靠近你的，请相信我们。”

“医生，我哪里有虐待他啊，我也没有家暴，您就快点给他查吧。”段宜恩满脸黑线，还好王嘉尔抱着他的手臂越箍越紧，表现出强烈的依赖，暂时洗清了他的嫌疑。

就这样，王嘉尔破例任性了一回，得以抱着段宜恩听医生讲他的健康报告。

“他就是最近总是爱哭，又不肯说哪里不舒服。”

“无故的情绪波动？那可能是怀孕了啊。”

“真的吗？”

段宜恩听这话是十分兴奋，毕竟已经是“处心积虑”地等这个消息等了很久，可王嘉尔听了却忽然提高警惕，耳朵尖都好像竖了起来。幸而医生仔细看过报告，慢悠悠地否认：“报告上来看，目前是没有怀的，不过发育的情况不错，现在也是适合生育的状况......”

王嘉尔缩在段宜恩怀里，听着段宜恩和医生两个人毫不避讳地讨论他身上的器官。讨论他的子宫是否健康，乳腺发育得是否完全，直说得他脖子都红了，把脸埋在段宜恩肩上，怎么也不肯抬起来。

“......总得来说，是一只健康的omega。”

“好，那谢谢你，医生。”

得到这样的结果，段宜恩当然不会甘心，如果找不出omega为了什么而流眼泪，今后的日子他也不舒服，王嘉尔也会哭得更多。于是从诊室出来，段宜恩就又开始逼问。

“你没有哪里不舒服？是吗？”

“告诉过你，痛就说话，不听是不是？”

“只知道哭，你哪里来的那么多眼泪？”

王嘉尔听着金主对他认真地讲，泪水又开始在眼眶里打转，准备再一次搬出这个绝杀技。这次段宜恩没有慌，而是盯着他的眼睛，很久很久，忽然捏住他的脸蛋。

“你这个小混蛋。笑一下就不行吗？我喜欢看你笑。”

王嘉尔愣了一下，随后听话地咧了咧嘴。他眼里还盈着汪汪泪水，咧开嘴笑的表情反而逗笑了金主。

“你笑得太难看了吧......不过我也很喜欢看，我想要你开心，想要你无忧无虑，你怎么总是不懂呢。”

相遇没多久的时候，段宜恩必须要承认，王嘉尔最吸引他的地方不过是这具身体，是白嫩的皮肤和紧致的内里。他想要的只是占有，奸淫，而王嘉尔要做的也只不过是满足他的性需要而已。如果有那么一点出格的感情，那也只是怜悯。

但他渐渐了解王嘉尔的性格，了解他这个人，明白了他一颗火热甜美的心，就开始想要更多。他不再是只想把自己往这个omega身体里塞，而是想用自己把他包裹起来，呵护他，留住他的天真和笑容。

甚至，他想和这个omega一起孕育新生命，一起组建一个完整的家庭。这是他想给王嘉尔的，是他愿意倾尽一切去实现的，目前来说，是一个单向的美好梦想。

这个梦想需要王嘉尔参与，偏偏王嘉尔的态度是哭和闭口不言。

你拴着我一整颗心，我又要拿你怎么办呢。

19.

“非常好，看镜头！”

omega身上的白色衬衫堪堪搭在肩上，颈子和前胸都毫无保留地露在外面，反射强烈的摄影灯光。皮肤是羸弱的白，摄像头聚焦在上面，形成的影像百分百激起观者的施虐欲。跪坐在床上的一双白腿没有任何的遮蔽，拢了又拢，还是藏不住腿间旖旎的风光。

王嘉尔配合摄影师的指令，将身上的衬衫再次向下拉了拉，胸前可爱的乳尖就这样显现出来，深粉色是常常承受啃咬所呈现的颜色，散发着omega独有的性感。虽然脸上一副不谙世事的纯真表情，但单看这具身体也知道，这只omega很招金主的宠爱，是早已被操熟了。

“好，看镜头！坐起来一点好吗？”

omega支着大腿起身，身上唯一一件衬衫跟着动作往下滑，恰好遮住下身。干净粉嫩的性器垂在腿间，粉红色的顶部从衬衫下摆之下探出来，还是从没被使用过的颜色，让人不禁浮想它挺起来掀起衬衣会是什么样的景象，在纯净的画面中显得淫荡。

快门的声音不断响起，嘁嘁嚓嚓地把一切美艳的瞬间都完好记录下来。王嘉尔习惯了身体被人看，所以拍摄中有人围观，他也没太在意。只不过门边上的几个alpha实在存在感太强，王嘉尔就不住地偷偷往那边瞥。他们抽着烟，不时往床上这边瞄一眼，好像在等着什么。其中有的人看王嘉尔看上了瘾，已经隔着裤子开始抚弄自己的下身。

王嘉尔心里有些不好的预感，他又按摄影师的命令摆了几个动作，终于不放心，还是叫来了老板。

“老板，我......我拍完了吗？我想回去了......”

“别急啊，再拍多几组，不会让你回去晚的。”

“老板！我......说好了只拍照片，别的工作我不想做......”

“放心吧。累不累？来喝口水。”

王嘉尔本想说不渴，但拒绝还没说出口，老板手里的玻璃杯杯沿已经抵上他的嘴唇。腮颊被老板大力捏住了，温水不容拒绝地淌入喉咙。他被迫吞下大半杯水才反应过来，更觉得这里危险，不能再多待。

镜头里的omega快哭出来了，却还是乖乖听话，把衬衫扣子全部解开来，任那纤薄的布料滑落到臂弯，将整片胸乳和美好躯体都袒露在镜头面前。

摄影师十分满意，正在猛按快门，忽然觉得肩膀被人拍了拍，扭头一看，拍他的人西装革履，呼吸稍有不均像是刚刚急着赶来。

“大哥照片拍得不错，”那人看了看边上的显示器，又拍了他两下，“这张存储卡，我跟你买断，行吗？你出价。哦，先等我一下。”

房间中四下嘈杂的人们因为这位不速之客，顿时安静下来，往这边张望。

王嘉尔惊呆了，他看着段宜恩从镜头的方向走来，靠近他，在一整个屋子的静默中轻声问他，“在做什么？”

alpha的声线极具蛊惑意味，王嘉尔好似只木偶娃娃，脊骨上让人栓了根线一样，一听段宜恩的声音就被提起来，任他操纵支配。

“我......拍、拍、拍照片......您......”

您怎么在这儿？王嘉尔这次出门，和往常没什么不同，他也没跟任何人说过他会回俱乐部来，可段宜恩就这么出现了，而且还在若无其事地，慢慢帮他穿好衬衣。

袖子被套回来，衣襟整齐地对在一起，扣子在段宜恩手中一颗颗被系了回去，“拍照片可以，但是衣服要穿好啊。”

段宜恩温柔地笑，字之间拉长些尾音，像拿着把暖烘烘的熨斗，把王嘉尔心里所有不安和恐惧都一熨而平。他慢慢为王嘉尔穿好了上衣，又解下自己的西装外套，披在王嘉尔的腿上，随后把他打横抱了起来。

笑容还留在段宜恩脸上，可他接下来说的话却让王嘉尔不禁打了个寒颤。

“你以为你什么都不说，我就什么都不知道吗。王嘉尔，你快气死我了。”

就在众目睽睽之下，王嘉尔被段宜恩抱着一步步往外走。老板显然没有预料到这种情况，也只是呆愣地看着神兵天降的段宜恩，不知道说什么好，甚至有点想跑路。

段宜恩却不会放他跑路，还有很多话想跟他说的样子。他们最终坐在办公室讲话，段宜恩的怀里都还是紧紧抱着王嘉尔，从头到尾一刻没松过劲。omega晕乎乎的，眼前是段宜恩的下巴，一动一动的，耳边听到的话都让他以为是在做梦。

“我认为您是越界了，”段宜恩微微笑着，“钱款第一时间就缴清，他现在是我的人，我不希望再有除我以外的人来招惹他。”

怀抱在腰上的力度大了些，王嘉尔清晰地感受到alpha宣示主权的气场，也知道他现在虽然笑着，心里已经是怒不可遏。

老板不免局促，只能把事情都推到王嘉尔身上。

“嘉尔他啊，想......想赚点钱！才来找我。我可废了不少功夫才帮他找了这么个机会啊，他......”

“你打他。”

这么说的时候，王嘉尔紧贴着的那片胸膛都在颤抖。他还是第一次看段宜恩气到发抖的样子，也是第一次体验，在老板的面前有人维护的感觉。以前他是一叶小舟，在狂风巨浪中摇曳翻滚，而现在，他躺在温热的怀抱里，更像是靠着一座巍峨的大山，就算什么样的暴风雨来临，都会安然无恙。

“我平时，多凶他一句都舍不得，你打他那么狠，你觉得我会无所谓吗？”

“段总，一个omega而已，您真的不至于这样。”

“我只有他这一个omega，你说我至于吗。”

今天，不管是段宜恩还是老板，又或是王嘉尔，都经历了荒唐事。

王嘉尔从没想过，他在段宜恩心里的位置，已经被抬到不可思议的地步，段宜恩甚至亲自来到俱乐部为他出头。这同时也是老板第一次碰到这种情况。

而段宜恩也才意识到，他从小金尊玉贵地长大，呼风唤雨不在话下，可属于他的他最心爱的omega，都还会在一个外人那里这么理所当然地受欺负，只因为他是omega而已。

挨打、被骂、被当做赚钱工具，这些都好像是omega的本分，老板的脸上甚至写着无辜。段宜恩无法控制地气得牙根痒。

这一回也终于问出了王嘉尔变得爱哭的原因。段宜恩看着初恋的恋人遥远陌生的影像，不得不感到惭愧，他多么细心呵护着的人，还在为了讨他的欢心而每天勉强改换自己的情绪。

这一切挫败都提醒着段宜恩：他是个失败的alpha。于是回家的路上，段宜恩把王嘉尔安置在副驾驶，开着车忍不住开始喋喋不休。

“你知道我最喜欢看你的笑了......可是你偏偏就不愿意笑给我看......你干嘛这么傻啊......我当然会保护你，喜欢你，我付了钱，你就是我的人......懂不懂啊，不许再听别人胡说八道了啊......喂，你到底有没有在听啊？”

金主的教诲，王嘉尔也想打起精神来好好听的。可是不知道为什么，被段宜恩从俱乐部抱出来的时候就开始浑身没力气，口渴得厉害，大脑都运转不起来了。

王嘉尔使了力气在车座上挪了挪身子，可就这么稍微动了动，他却惊讶地发现，他硬了。

这事发生得太突然，他甚至没有机会好好考虑段宜恩说过的话是什么意思，也没来得及梳理好自己对段宜恩的感情，就马上陷入一阵莫名其妙的情热之中。后颈那块皮肤因为腺体的活跃，已经开始微微发热。他不好意思跟段宜恩讲，又不得不求救，一张口发出的声音就已经不小心带上了引诱的意味。

“啊......我......”

段宜恩心一沉，下意识先去摸王嘉尔的额头。手心传来的触感虽然是汗湿发热的，可幸好没有到危险的程度。

omega难耐地在座位上蹭动，四肢都感到不爽利，五脏六腑之间好似有什么东西窜来窜去。

“我不行......段总，我感觉有点怪......”

是强制发情。

段宜恩骂了一声，踩紧了油门。他早该想到的，唯利是图的俱乐部老板好不容易骗到了干净听话的小omega，怎么会舍得只是拍拍照片那么简单。

他钱付得再多，也堵不上这个无底洞。

时间已经等不及他再多思考，王嘉尔的状况也不能再等下去了。他只好先保持住自己的理智，问王嘉尔：“我带你去医院吧？”

医生总会有办法的，一针下去至少能安慰omega一些。

“不想......不想去医院，段总......段宜恩啊......”王嘉尔半躺在座位里眼神迷离，无法自控地低喘着。

不去医院的话，就只还剩一个办法了。段宜恩更加快了速度驱车赶回家，下了车就抱着王嘉尔冲进家门。omega已经彻底进入发情，周身发热，段宜恩抱着他就像抱着个小炭壶。

安叔知道他是出门去找王嘉尔，一直在等着他们回来，却没想到等到这么狼狈的两个人。

“安叔，给他倒点水，快。”

喝水很难缓解omega发情时的喉干舌燥，王嘉尔吞下一大杯水，还是无助地在段宜恩怀里颤抖，直到后颈上被咬了一口，真切的高浓度信息素注入体内，才暂时缓解了濒死的折磨。

“哈......疼啊，段宜恩......”

“王嘉尔，你听我说，”段宜恩扶着omega的脑袋，认认真真看着他的眼睛，“现在我要永久标记你，你愿意吗。如果你说不，完全没有关系，我会送你去医院，很快就不疼了。你要考虑好。”

王嘉尔迷蒙中的眼睛勉强对上他的视线，嘴边的回答却迟迟给不出来。段宜恩有点急，又重复问了一遍，王嘉尔还是没答，哼哼唧唧地，只有呻吟。

“你不说话，我就当你答应。”

其实他很早就想永久标记这只omega了，不过找不到合适的机会，也不知道王嘉尔是否愿意一辈子跟他好，是否愿意就这样把自己交给另一个人。如今是个机会，王嘉尔没有拒绝他，情况也是迫在眉睫，他便自己做了主，把王嘉尔抱回了房间。

发情的omega主动得惊人，大概也是脑袋烧得糊涂，溢出嘴边的呻吟全是些段宜恩平常没机会听到的。在这场永久标记里，他听到王嘉尔叫他“宜恩”，听到王嘉尔叫他“哥哥”，王嘉尔主动要他进来，要他再动快些。

甚至在中途，主动权都被王嘉尔抢去。浑身发热的小omega骑到了他身上，一刻不停地摆着腰，用比平时湿软好几倍的子宫壁牢牢套弄他的分身，简直快要把他也逼得发情。

“段宜恩啊......宜恩......啊......抱抱我......”

他们交缠在一起，感受彼此的炙热的温度。段宜恩如愿在omega体内成了结，给omega的身体打下了属于自己的烙印。

这意味着，王嘉尔是他的，再也跑不了了。

20.

王嘉尔跑了。

段宜恩听到这个消息的时候，还喜滋滋地在蛋糕店给王嘉尔选块草莓蛋糕。安叔在电话里急切的声音把他也搞得满心慌乱。

“嘉尔他，今天下午早早出去了，到现在都没回来，手机也落在了家里。他是好孩子，从来不会晚回家的啊！”

“安叔，您先别着急。”段宜恩在电话这头安慰安叔，实则是无措地安慰自己，“他、他、他会不会是有什么事情耽误了？他没有理由不回家啊！”

“他有理由......”安叔的声音迟疑了一下，“宜恩，我说了你先别太着急，也别生气。”

“什么啊，您快说啊！”

“嘉尔他......他怀孕了。”


	6. Chapter 6

21.

衣柜顶上曾经整整齐齐地叠放着一件黑色的小雨袍，那是王嘉尔带到段家来的唯一一件东西。如今那里空了，他来时把它带来，走的时候也只拿走了它。

段宜恩在心里骂他自作主张。

既然要带走自己东西，那段宜恩买给他的手机为什么不带走，还有那一柜子的新衣服，哈密瓜味的牙膏，omega专用的抑制贴，成板成板的维他命片，还有看出他喜欢，就屯了一冰箱的草莓蛋糕，专给他做饭用的还剩半袋的芝士碎，床头柜里被他悉心收好的巴斯光年玩偶......还有垃圾桶里两道杠的验孕棒。

为什么把这么多东西都留下，让段宜恩不断感到这座房子拥挤到窒息。

既然要把属于段宜恩的东西都留下，又为什么带走了段宜恩的亲生骨肉，为什么从他身边夺走他高价买回家的、看作命一样珍贵的小omega。

就算这座房子里满满都是王嘉尔存在过的痕迹，段宜恩还是会觉得空荡荡，灰暗无光。

想到他最心爱的omega肚子里揣着他们的宝宝，段宜恩心里着了火一样的激动，可是两个宝贝疙瘩现在一起不见影踪，又让他内心冰凉透顶。他就在纠结矛盾中夜夜做着噩梦，梦里都在找王嘉尔，可这个不听话的小omega就是迟迟不现身，好似人间蒸发。

这事情一出，他便慌了神，顿时开始忙得焦头烂额。先是把全市所有不管正规还是非正规的医院产科查了一遍。甚至向早就退休养老的父亲借来一支保镖队，每天主要工作就是找人。

段宜恩跑遍了王嘉尔可能去的地方，把他待过的俱乐部翻了个底朝天，都依然没找到他的身影。后来舍不得时间再拖，也是怕那个总是想不开的小omega会做出什么傻事，最终还是找了警  
局的朋友，动用了警  
方资源。

要寻人，就得有照片。挑照片的时候段宜恩可犯了愁，他实在没几张王嘉尔像样的照片，要么是在床上拍的，为的是留下王嘉尔一瞬间好看的表情，要么就是满屏白花花的肉体。前阵子在俱乐部拍的一套写真倒是品质不错，可暗示性也太强。虽然段宜恩多洗了好几张藏在床头柜，可是能用来做寻人启事的也就那么一两张，而且还必须要截掉下半部分才行。

不管商界不熟的酒肉朋友，还是从小玩到大的精英发小，都收到了段宜恩的私人邮件，是一张漂亮omega的照片，附上直白的一句话：“我老婆丢了，帮帮我。”

这么大的阵仗，这么多的人，还是找不到一个手无寸铁的omega，实在让人匪夷所思。段宜恩算是丢了魂，身边的人也都一个个跟着精神紧张。保镖队整天忙得累死累活，晚上集合后还要像小学生似的列队听从段宜恩的训话。

接到消息的这天傍晚，一队人马都还围在段宜恩身边听他分析本市地图。

“这里已经都找过了，明天开始分成两队，一半人留下继续找，另一半人跟我去邻市看看。”段宜恩讲话还是一丝不苟，但眼底乌青，看起来已经是憔悴了不少。

“段总，”有没眼力见的，这个时候非要再劝段宜恩放弃，“如果一直找不到，您真要找遍全中国吗？”

段宜恩愣了一下，随后握紧拳头瞪了回去：“不然呢？我要怎么办？你老婆丢了你能就这么算了？”

幸好他来不及发火，就来了电话。电话里的朋友交代他说邻市有间酒吧，前阵子新来了一个小服务生，可能就是他要找的人。

这种消息已经接到过不少次了，每次都是空欢喜一场，但如今段宜恩听电话里这样说，还是一下子心跳加速，手忙脚乱地登入电脑点开朋友发来的监控视频片段。

段宜恩紧紧盯着屏幕，身后一众保镖都被他紧张的情绪感染，也不由自主地跟着他的视线，在屏幕里寻找那张已经烂熟于心的脸。

影像闪了几秒，那张夜夜出现在他梦里的脸终于显现在画面中央。那小家伙穿着服务生的制服，靠在吧台前发呆，段宜恩看着，感觉自己的心紧紧缩成一团。

所有人都屏住了呼吸，段宜恩稳住怦怦乱跳的心，刚要舒一口气，却又看见另一个熟悉的面孔。俱乐部老板从画面角落出现，慢悠悠地挡住了王嘉尔的脸。这个角度看不清他们在说什么，也看不清王嘉尔的表情，只知道那小omega不断后退，脚步显出慌乱。

画面里，老板伸出右手，向前捏住了王嘉尔的脸。

“砰！”

办公桌被段宜恩狠狠砸了一下。身后的人连同桌上的物件都跟着瑟缩了一下。

就是这个人，在王嘉尔小时候每天折磨着他。不知道王嘉尔在他那里受了多少委屈，挨了多少顿打。只知道他一张伪善的面孔下藏着恶魔一样的心，将王嘉尔脆弱的自信心和自尊心通通砸碎，反而把蝼蚁一样的自我认知根植在他思想深处。

在段宜恩身边娇养了好一阵子，可老板简简单单的一句话还是能轻易地影响王嘉尔的哭和笑，可见内心的阴影是多么难以抹除。

是这个人害王嘉尔连宠爱都不能好好享受，把他禁锢在地狱久久难以脱身。

画面中央老板那只手还捏着王嘉尔的脸，在段宜恩看来异常碍眼。他眼底发红，心里的怒气已经难以按耐，平时的冷静沉着都统统抛在了脑后。

在站起身走出办公室前，段宜恩举起气到发抖的手，指上屏幕里那只正在欺负王嘉尔的手，咬着牙扔给身后的人一句话。

“看见这只胳膊了么，给我把它卸了。”

22.

店长最近有点上火，自己上个月刚招进来的一个小服务生，已经给他添了不少麻烦，而且好像还在招致更大的麻烦。

本也是看他可怜，无依无靠身上又没钱，就决定给他口饭吃而已。谁知没过几天消停日子，自己的酒吧就有各种不速之客到访。先是警察来查，后来又有人要调监控记录，再后来，一个不讲道理的男人上门，非要带走他的小服务生。

那个人看起来实在不像好人，他是废了很大力气，才赶走那个粗鲁的人。可是当天晚上，街口就又被一帮人封住了，为首的被他们叫作“段总”，脸上的表情冷得像是要结一层冰，进了门就点名要找王嘉尔。

店长站在吧台后头，一横心，板着脸撒谎说这里没有这号人。

段总紧紧皱眉，像是用光了耐心，但他压抑一阵还是礼貌地开口：“你好，我不想找麻烦，只是王嘉尔是我老婆，你把他交出来，什么事都不会发生。”

店长心说你是黑社会吗。看王嘉尔孤苦无依的样子，不像是有alpha的，更不像是有这么一位有钱的alpha。看来又是omega难忍压迫折磨，私自出逃的情节。店长下了决心不把王嘉尔交出去，不管怎么问，都只说没有这号人。

直到亲眼看了段宜恩手里的监控录像，才没办法再瞒，稍微松了口。

“你们还是走吧，你们这样会吓到他的，最近几天他已经被吓得够呛了......”

段宜恩也是束手无策，心里急迫只想快点见王嘉尔一面。他耐下性子来，和店长商议好，把所有人手都撤走，只自己藏在人群里偷偷看王嘉尔一眼。这样，才换来酒吧继续正常营业，王嘉尔才偷偷摸摸从员工休息室里出来。

那个小omega还是那么羞怯，蹙着眉头战战兢兢，一出来就四处张望。在段家那些日子里好不容易喂得他脸颊有了点肉，这才个把月的时间，竟然就又都瘦没了。

段宜恩坐在角落的位子上看着他，心里一阵怅然。既然人找到了就是好的，而且看他状态还不错，大概肚子里的孩子也还是健健康康的。

不过他怎么忍得住不立刻带走王嘉尔。躲在角落看了一阵子，段宜恩就准备起身去靠近王嘉尔。这时门口忽然进来几个人，看起来是几个朋友一起来喝酒的样子，不过讲话声音大了点。谁知王嘉尔脸色煞白地匆匆望了眼门口，就逃也似的再次跑回了休息室。

亲眼看他这么一惊一乍的，段宜恩才真的相信店长说的，王嘉尔已经被吓得不轻。他怀着孕，段宜恩当然不肯让他出一点差错。可是自己真的有那么可怕吗，要他怀着孩子也不顾一切地从他身边逃离，宁愿身为omega冒着风险在酒吧打工，也不愿意待在段宜恩身边享受夫人待遇。

段宜恩也想过，叫店长好好劝王嘉尔。但仔细一想，如果王嘉尔听说是他来了，肯定更是一百个不愿意跟他走，最终得到的只会是反作用。

酒吧里人头攒动，王嘉尔在灯红酒绿之间举着餐盘穿梭。段宜恩眯起眼睛看向他，在心里又骂他傻，却已经在悄悄盘算怎么保护他。

omega不好和醉酒的alpha接触，像他怀着身孕，就更不适合每天和一群alpha打交道。干重活更是不行，最好是能让这间酒吧的客人减少，活少了，omega才有时间养身子。

段宜恩在心里敲着算盘，雷厉风行如他，几乎第二天就把自己的想法拍了板实施。

你跑，可以。不见我，也可以。但我绝不能再让你痛，也绝不让你再这样害怕下去了。

23.

omega最了解自己的身体，所以那根验孕棒的结果显示出来之前，王嘉尔的心里就已经有了数。

东西都是拜托安叔买回来的，怀孕事情迟早会传到段宜恩耳朵里。当时王嘉尔就捏着那根验孕棒靠在洗手池边，心里溢满的无助几乎要溺死了他，逼出的眼泪大颗大颗地砸在地上。

要是实话实说，让alpha来处置，他也许还能保住一条命，但是等到回了俱乐部，肚子里的孩子肯定难逃一死。他并非怕疼，也不是忽然觉醒了母性，而是想到，这个孩子是段宜恩的，生出来也许会很像段宜恩，他会有好看的眉眼，聪明的脑袋......可惜他不配有姓段的爸爸。

王嘉尔把自己关在洗手间里悄悄哭了一通，然后逼着自己冷静下来，吃过午饭后装作什么事情都没有，出了门。

逃离这里是头等大事，他一路磕磕绊绊，当真的离开了这座城市才敢松一口气。宝宝明明还未成形，但他已感受到那种奇妙的感觉，肚子里属于段宜恩的血脉和他一同呼吸着，鼓舞他再怎么艰难也要走下去。

他在邻市勉强找到一份酒吧服务生的工作。作为omega，有地方待就已经很不错，何况这里还能让他和宝宝吃饱，也有地方休息。对于他来说，今后的生活就都应该是这个模式，他从没想过再回到段家，更没想过这辈子还有机会能再亲眼看见段宜恩。

也被人找上门过，他只一门心思地躲，妄想只要躲得过，就还能保住他的孩子。就算过得再苦，他也绝对舍不得这个孩子。

是从什么时候开始感觉到不对劲的呢。某一天开始，酒吧的客流量忽然减少了七八成，就算是晚上的黄金时间，也都坐不满。店长停了舞池，在这种生意低迷的情况下完全看不出一点低落，反而整天喜气洋洋的，动不动就要他休息，给他改善伙食，甚至提出为他换一间更大的宿舍。

他已察觉到了这些奇怪的变动，却不敢乱想。但当有一天，真的在酒吧门口遇见了段宜恩，心里的恐惧和后怕还是一下子令他腿软。他下意识护住自己的肚子，拔腿跑回酒吧，想再次往员工休息室躲。

段宜恩是下了班例行来偷看王嘉尔，没想到被他撞见。既然已经漏了陷，段宜恩一瞬间想，干脆摊牌，否则一直这样下去也不是个办法。

他三两步赶上去，拽着王嘉尔的腕子把他拽进怀里来。

酒吧里的客人都扭过头来看他们。

段宜恩实在没想到，王嘉尔真的怕他怕成这样。他只是出现而已，竟然惹出王嘉尔的眼泪。可怜的小omega在他怀里转过身来，泪水涟涟。

“段总......”

段宜恩心里一急：“跟我回家！”

“不，我不......”王嘉尔挣扎着后退，奈何手腕别人捏在手里，“呜......段总，您放了我吧，放了我......”

“我不放。”段宜恩咬着后槽牙，心像碎了一样疼。omega的身孕有日子了，可是那节细腰还紧紧扎在皮带里，纤细得不像话。要是段家的媳妇，这时间本应是被养得白白胖胖，腰上多出一圈软肉来才好，怎么像他，在外面吃苦受罪，做服务生伺候酒客。

他伸出另一只手往王嘉尔腰里摸，同时不轻不重地咳嗽了一声。霎时，酒吧里原本坐着的客人像约好了似的通通站起身来往外走，没半分钟，人就撤光了。

王嘉尔愣愣地看着周遭，还没搞清楚状况，衬衣就被拽了开，紧紧绑着的束腰被段宜恩解开，微微隆起的小腹显露了出来。

“你傻不傻，勒到他怎么办？”

omega十分抗拒段宜恩的触碰，段宜恩的手刚抚上他的肚皮，就被他推开。他彻底慌了神，以为下一秒就要被拉上手术台。

“段总，求求您放了我......不要打掉我的孩子！他不会姓段的，他长大以后也不会去找段家，我保证！我绝对不会给您带来麻烦的......您就当我死了，好吗......”

王嘉尔哭得抽噎，仍在跟段宜恩争夺那节脆弱的手腕。他的手腕上已经红了一圈，段宜恩看在眼里，手上便松了力气，转而结结实实搂住他的腰。

“......他是我的孩子，不姓段要姓什么？”

王嘉尔抬眼就看见段宜恩眼里的柔光，那眼神让他恍惚。

“还是说，你希望他姓王？都听你的......”

“您......您要这个孩子？”

“我要你。”段宜恩微微皱着眉头，搂着王嘉尔的手臂稍稍加了力气。这阵子的分离使他心里积攒了满满的思念，再看到这个小傻子，自然抱不够，恨不能把他揉进自己身体里。

这下也终于知道了王嘉尔到底为什么要跑。

“我为什么不要他？不仅要他，还要好好把他养大。他是我的孩子，是上天送给我的礼物，现在......”段宜恩抬手为omega擦眼泪，指尖温柔地触碰湿漉漉的泪滴，“现在暂时寄存在一个天使的肚子里。”

“我......我？”王嘉尔眨眨眼睛，睫毛还湿着，被段宜恩吻了吻。

“嘉嘉，别怕了。”段宜恩笑了一下，“你怎么这么傻啊，我爱你，我要娶你，要你做我老婆，我要你一辈子待在我身边。一声不吭就跑掉怎么行？老公可要生气啊......”

王嘉尔望着段宜恩的眼睛，觉得心里和耳后同时烧起来，火光都噼里啪啦的，让他很难思考。大脑一片空白，只知道段宜恩无比温柔地抱着他，说他要娶他。

“不愿意嫁给我么？”段宜恩看他眼神呆呆的，故意装作委屈冲他努了努嘴，果然得到小omega舌头打结的否认。

“没没......不，不是......”

“那就是愿意？就是答应嫁给我了？”

段宜恩又笑了。他拉着王嘉尔找最近的位置坐下，拽着王嘉尔坐在他大腿上。omega的脸已经红透了，但好像还没彻底反应过来，大眼睛眨着，乖乖坐在段宜恩腿上，就像个小朋友，一点也不像是马上要当爸爸的人。

这幅样子，更让段宜恩心疼。

“嘉嘉，你很好，我很喜欢，你是我唯一的喜欢。”段宜恩轻轻摸了摸他凸起的肚子，这次没受到他的抗拒，“这个孩子是我爱你的证明。你知道我听说你怀孕有多开心吗，你又知不知道，你偷偷离开我，我这些天都睡不好觉。”

王嘉尔蹙起眉，心疼地看着段宜恩布满红血丝的双眼。他怎么会知道，段宜恩真的肯把一生的爱给一个俱乐部买回来的omega。这个omega没有钱，没有地位，只不过是一件商品。他遇见了没想到能遇见的爱，成为了没想到能成为的人。

段宜恩凑到王嘉尔的颈后深深吸了一口气，熟悉的甜美的气息萦在他鼻尖，甚至感动得他热泪盈眶。他看王嘉尔的表情终于柔和下来，再次展现那种顺从的温柔，心里的大石头也终于放下来。

“千万，千万别再跑了。如果我妈知道我再弄丢你，恐怕要杀了我。你知道找你这只小omega有多困难吗？”段宜恩拉着王嘉尔的手，指了酒吧一圈，“这家店每个礼拜净亏二十万，是段氏收购过最赔钱的店面。这要是被董事会那帮老头知道了，肯定要到我爸那去告状......”

能不赔钱才怪。段宜恩想稳住王嘉尔，却又舍不得他干活，如果遇见什么不讲理的酒客来耍流氓，后果更是不堪设想。这家店每晚看起来正常开业，实际上从店长到店员，甚至是酒客，都是段宜恩出钱雇来演戏的。

不过不管花多少钱来换王嘉尔的健康平安，都是值得的。这会儿，他又故意装作心痛，皱着眉头抬眼看着王嘉尔。

“好惨啊我，搞不好要被我爸打诶......”

小omega果然神色慌张：“那怎......怎么办......”

“也许，老婆亲一口就好了？”

王嘉尔忙不迭凑上去，把自己的吻细细密密地印在段宜恩脸上，等吻到他的嘴角，那双唇就忽然被段宜恩咬住，随后被温热的舌头舔弄起来。omega乖顺地接受着这个吻，正亲得难舍难分，又心里一热，忍不住流下泪来。

段宜恩吻着他，尝到了泪水咸涩的味道。他收紧抱着王嘉尔的胳膊，努力给他更多安全感。这样吻着哄着，直到王嘉尔赖在他怀里哼唧着抗议，他才终于放开了他。

“我怎么总是惹哭你？”段宜恩笑着问。

王嘉尔只顾摇头，又听见段宜恩说：“我喜欢看你笑，嘉嘉。我的嘉嘉，有世界上最好看的笑。”

虽然还带着泪光，但久违的笑容，终于绽放在王嘉尔脸上。

24.

后来他们聊起王嘉尔一直吃的避孕药效果不好，段宜恩当着他的面就扣了一颗，扔进嘴里大嚼特嚼。王嘉尔吓坏了，捧着段宜恩的脸让他吐出来，直说这是药怎么能随便吃。

“这么甜怎么避得了孕啊，”段宜恩无奈地捏了下他的鼻子：“这是维C啊维C！”

王嘉尔打工的那间酒吧，最终没有被段宜恩兑出去，而是记在了王嘉尔名下。段宜恩把酒吧的经营事务全权交给了王嘉尔，让王嘉尔每天像只小猪一样被圈在家里、除了吃就是睡的生活中，也能有点事情做。

不出他的意料，没过多长时间，酒水单上就多出了十多样以草莓为原料的饮品。

王嘉尔偶尔想亲自尝尝自己店里卖的草莓酒是什么味道，可是但凡带一点酒精的东西都被段宜恩禁止，他也只能狂吃草莓解馋。段宜恩会开玩笑地叫他“大草莓”，就被他皱着鼻子瞪过来。

孕肚一天天大起来，王嘉尔每晚睡觉的时候身后都有段宜恩轻轻拥着他，心墙撤去，这种温柔也很容易就转换成了归属感。但王嘉尔真正意识到自己段太太的身份，还是在一天早上醒来，看见无名指上的戒指的时候。

那枚小小的指环趁他睡觉的时候偷偷跑到他手指上，在清晨金灿灿的日光中闪着光。王嘉尔伸着手指，呆呆地看了好一阵，直到身后的人也醒了，把戴着同款戒指的手伸到他面前。

“喜欢吗。”

段宜恩刚睡醒，声音还黏黏糊糊的。

他能遇见王嘉尔，其实只是因为一时冲动而已。也许一念之差，他就不会见到他，那天晚上，他就会被推上台，在拍卖会上卖给一个别人。段宜恩每天都在庆幸，那天一时冲动推开了那扇门，望见了，心动了，认定了。

王嘉尔躺在他怀里，还端详着那枚戒指没个够。他的眼睛亮闪闪的，比手上的钻石还要美。过了好一会儿，怀里的omega才转过身来，凑上去在段宜恩嘴角印了一个吻。他眼角红红的，望着段宜恩的眼睛认真地说：

“喜欢。”


	7. Chapter 7

25.

卧室里一盏小小的暖光还在亮着，电脑的荧屏映出段宜恩严肃的脸。

这几天公司事情很多，他都加班到很晚，晚上回了家也要办公到深夜。隔着道玻璃墙，也能感受到偶尔从床那边投来的视线。他的omega总是固执地要等他，等到深夜也不肯一个人睡。

段宜恩看着屏幕考虑了两秒钟，随后关掉了屏幕起身往床边走。

这阵子，王嘉尔乖乖坐在床边，正一只手摸着肚子，盯着地板发呆。小omega愣愣的，神色却严肃，不知道在想什么。

段宜恩凑过去揽他的颈子，胡乱地在他脸上亲了两下，好不讲道理。

“唔......”王嘉尔被吻到了眼角，应激地闭起眼睛，然后才反应过来，也伸出手去回抱段宜恩。

“为什么不睡觉？”段宜恩捏着小omega软乎乎的脸蛋，语气佯装生气，嘴角却忍不住微微勾起来，“等我？”

王嘉尔点了点头，“等您。”

“用不着等我。太晚了，你不困，宝宝不困吗？”

他这样说着，就上手去摸omega的肚子了。那里已经很明显地鼓出了圆润的弧度，里头装着一个叫两个人都牵肠挂肚的小生命。

段宜恩扶着王嘉尔的腰，一点一点地给他挪了一个舒服的姿势。这样两个人又离得近了些，omega日渐光滑细嫩的小脸就在段宜恩眼前，乖顺的刘海下一双大眼睛清澈地望着他，在微暗的气氛里显得更纯情些。

这样幼齿又听话的omega，却已经怀了宝宝，马上要做爸爸了，这种认知时常叫段宜恩心里化成一滩水，又酸楚又幸福，都不知道到底怎么疼王嘉尔才好。

他偏头凑过去，在温热微乱的呼吸中缓缓地吻上了omega的嘴唇。王嘉尔就这样靠在床头，被动地接这个吻。他的下唇被alpha吮吸着，啧啧水声不时传进耳朵，不断地让他的脸更红一些。alpha的舌头扫过他的牙，伸进嘴里不知满足地舔弄。

王嘉尔顾着回应这个吻，也清晰地感受到alpha的气息开始铺上情欲的味道。于是他岔开腿，自然地迎来alpha的怀抱。

那双吻着他的嘴唇移到面颊上、脖颈上，在锁骨周围逗留良久，直到那里印上些久违的红印，又再往下亲。

“嗯......”王嘉尔及时主动地解开睡衣的扣子，叫那两团雪白的乳肉也能乖乖接受段宜恩的亲吻。那里已经开始稍稍鼓胀，快速发育，待宝宝出生后好能产出奶水。段宜恩把脸埋在那里深深吸了一口气，仿佛已经闻见了淡淡的奶香。

娇小粉嫩的乳头已经挺起，立在段宜恩的嘴边。段宜恩只在上面轻轻吻了一下，就引来小omega千回百转的一声呻吟。

他笑笑，存心想逗逗这小omega，于是问：“嘉嘉这里，会流出奶水来吗？”

alpha的手指使坏，在硬硬的小果实上按了好几下，直按得王嘉尔腰都软了。

王嘉尔没好意思吱声，只是点了点头。

“那以后有了奶水，是给宝宝喝还是给老公喝？”

这一问可把王嘉尔的脸彻底问红了。宝宝当然要吃他的奶水，可现在伏在他身上的这个坏笑着的男人，也正是他没办法拒绝的。

王嘉尔拽着敞开的衣襟，支支吾吾，半天没能回答出来。偏偏段宜恩不急，动也不动地撑在他身上，非要等他答话不可。

“......”

前胸就这么露在空气里，在alpha面前，王嘉尔羞到顶了，憋得脖子都红了，才勉勉强强哼唧了一声。

“嗯？我没听清楚啊。”

段宜恩凑近些，就听见小omega在耳边用蚊鸣似的声音说了个“您”。

“我？给我喝么？谢谢老婆，”段宜恩笑了，指了指身下王嘉尔的肚子，“可是他可在听着呢啊。”

欺负omega也要点到为止，段宜恩在听到自己的omega发出娇嗔的哼声时，就知道不能再接着逗他了。段宜恩不再多说，而是俯下身去，在那脆弱的甜美的小乳尖上轻轻咬了一口，随后将它包裹进嘴唇里，开始大力地吮吸。

一边在alpha温热的口腔里，一边在alpha手掌和手指下，胸前那两团香软的胸肉里仿佛真的有什么呼之欲出，即将涌出来。omega的呼吸越来越急促，低吟着颤抖腰肢。

“啊！嗯......轻一点......”

睡裤里可爱的性器，诚实地在亲吻中一点点勃起。段宜恩伸手下去隔着裤子揉他，换来omega陡然拔高调子的嗯啊声。

好心把那粉嫩嫩的物件从裤子里解出，段宜恩边舔吻omega的胸肉，边游刃有余地撸动omega兴奋的性器。上下同时的刺激叫王嘉尔彻底动了情，没过多久，就射在alpha滚烫的手心，又很快被alpha料理干净。

“呼......”王嘉尔红着脸喘气，诧异地看着段宜恩帮他又把衣服和裤子穿好，“......段总。”

“嗯？”

“......不要我吗。”

段宜恩躺到他身边抱紧他，有点不好意思地笑。

“只是想亲亲你来着，早点睡觉吧。”

他温柔地摸摸王嘉尔的孕肚，阖上了眼睛。可王嘉尔却心里打鼓，不肯就这么睡了，他不乖地在段宜恩怀里扭，扭过来就把手往段宜恩身下摸，果然手掌底下摸到的是硬邦邦的。太好了，段宜恩还是想要他的。

“嘶......小坏蛋，别惹我。”

他那只手及时地被段宜恩捉住，拉到嘴边被咬了一口。王嘉尔有点不乐意，他往段宜恩怀里拱了两下，撒着娇念道：“段总要我......”

“你可以么？”

“我可以的！......宝宝也说可以。”

“胡说。医生说不可以就是不可以。”段宜恩重新给王嘉尔摆好睡觉的姿势，把他的胳膊都塞进被窝里。他心里很清楚omega在想什么，只要能讨他喜欢，恐怕叫王嘉尔自残都会欣然说好。“听好，就算不能要你，我也还是爱你，懂不懂？”

他抱紧不断往他怀里缩的小孩：“别害怕。下礼拜再去次医院好了吧？”

他也何尝不是日夜惦记omega这具身体，但相比性欲，他更不想看到omega痛苦落泪。他们之间已经不是原来那种关系。

“别急，只要医生点了头，有你求饶的时候。”

26.

到了五六个月的样子，孕肚已经很明显，任谁看都知道王嘉尔怀了孕。这时段宅上下都恨不能把王嘉尔供起来，捧在手里都怕摔了。老夫人来看儿媳的频率也越来越高，甚至提出想住进儿子家里来，最后却被段宜恩用“不方便”的借口哄了回去。毕竟亲妈在家，跟老婆亲热的事情自然变得不方便了。

段宜恩更对王嘉尔是有求必应，只怕王嘉尔有什么要求舍不得提。只要王嘉尔喜欢，摘星星他都愿意去试试。但他确实也有没办法满足的愿望——

“段总，我，想......”

omega在饭桌上，支支吾吾地，好像即将要提的事有多见不得人。

“想什么？”

段宜恩在心里已经答应了。这个小omega提的事，无非就是想吃冰激凌啦，想去公园玩啦，想要段总抱着他午睡啦，之类的，都是些不痛不痒的事情。他哪知道这次，王嘉尔真的提出了他办不到的事。

“我想回俱乐部......”

“回俱乐部？”段宜恩差点呛到。

“......看看。去看看，可以么？”

早做好被拒绝的准备，王嘉尔垂下眼睛，攥着筷子的手紧张得颤抖。他过了好一会儿才敢再次抬头看向段宜恩，意料之外的，段宜恩没有生气，而是神色有些失措。

“呃......呃......为什么？”

“我只想......”王嘉尔咬咬下嘴唇，考虑一会儿，还是乖乖地说：“只想回去看看小朋友们，不知道他们现在过得怎么样......”

在段家，王嘉尔算是过上了好日子，他原本灰暗的人生，因为段宜恩的到来，一点点亮起温暖的光。但是像他这样的omega还有很多，并不是人人都有这么好的运气的。自己虽然做不到什么，但至少不希望俱乐部里的小朋友再挨那么多打。

如果是段宜恩的话，会愿意帮他的吧。

“嗯。”

段宜恩心不在焉地答了一声，还不知道要怎么跟王嘉尔说。看来王嘉尔还不知道，自从俱乐部老板莫名其妙断了条胳膊，就没人再见过他，俱乐部也是没过两天就关门大吉了。

他实在没想到，王嘉尔还会惦记着曾经让他很想逃离的那个地方。甚至，好像还把那个地方当做自己的家。

“嘉嘉，我和你说了你先别着急，”段宜恩顿了顿，“俱乐部已经没有了。”

“没有了是......什么意思？”omega好像没听懂。

“就是没有了，关掉了，再也回不去了。那个地方现在正在改建成电影院。”段宜恩说这话实在心虚，毕竟这家店是被他亲自搞成这样，在没问过王嘉尔的意见的情况下，自作主张地搞成了这样。

“喔......”王嘉尔若有所思地点点头。

“嘉嘉，会生气吗......”段宜恩隔着餐桌，去握王嘉尔放在桌上握着筷子的手，他忙不迭解释，“虽然回不去了，但那里做事的omega都还好好的，他们有改去正规的俱乐部工作。你、你想找哪个朋友吗？我可以帮你找到的。”

王嘉尔抿起嘴笑，摇了摇头。对俱乐部，他有着很深的矛盾的感情，那里确实给他很多痛苦折磨，他想无所谓地说没事，但昔日生活的地方就这样简简单单没了，还是有些怅然。

段宜恩看着他空落落的眼神，忽然间觉得自己很渺小。

他不过想给王嘉尔一个家，也按耐不住自己的性格，非要站出来给王嘉尔打抱不平。但从头到尾，他都没有问过王嘉尔的想法。王嘉尔只不过是因为一单买卖才来到段家，现在连退路都断掉了，俱乐部都回不去了。他也从来没问过王嘉尔，是否真的愿意跟他在一起。只不过是习惯了王嘉尔的逆来顺受，就不自觉忽略了他的选择权。

求婚时问他的那个问题，是否只是因为王嘉尔听话，才回答了“愿意”？段宜恩不得而知。

面前的omega低下了头乖乖吃饭，正和碗里一只鸡腿较劲，下一句段宜恩的问话却让这饭桌上的气氛忽然间跳脱，变得莫名其妙。

“你爱我吗。”

段宜恩是问出了口才反应过来，却也没办法收回这句傻兮兮的问话了。王嘉尔显然被他吓了一跳，迷茫地抬头看着他。这种太过认真的气氛令王嘉尔紧张，他张了张嘴，刚要说“爱”，却注意到边上厨房里阿姨在走动，于是红了脸把那个字咽了下去，转而用点头的动作代替。

真的吗。段宜恩想问却没问，因为王嘉尔的回答都太好猜了，从来只有肯定。

“嗯，吃饭吧。”

到现在，他都没有后悔过一开始的决定，要保护王嘉尔，给他一个家。至于王嘉尔的爱，来得慢点也没关系，他愿意等，有一辈子的时间可以等。

27.

“哎，这孩子长得真的漂亮，我的大孙子肯定也是个漂亮的宝宝。”

段母每次来，都可劲地夸王嘉尔，每次都能把王嘉尔夸得羞红脸。她对儿子看上的这只小omega满意至极，一开始只听说千年的铁树开了花，主动往家里买回个omega，以为他也是跟狐朋狗友学着知道玩了。在听说段宜恩一心扑在omega身上之后，她也想过这omega是否太误事。但怀了孕就不一样了，轮不上段宜恩，她第一个就想宠坏这小媳妇。

王嘉尔摸着自己的肚子，羞恥地只顾敛着眼神：“谢谢阿姨。”

“还叫阿姨可不行。”段母笑了笑，转过头去问段宜恩，“你们婚礼怎么安排的？千万不能随随便便地办啊。要让全天下都知道我们段家娶进这么漂亮的媳妇啊。”

段宜恩瞄了眼王嘉尔红透的脸，“他现在大着肚子，不好办。等把宝宝生下来再说吧。”

“那你们手续都办好了吗？”

“这急什么，还有好几个月，到时候一起办也不迟啊。”

在外面被夸作精英的大儿子偏偏在婚事上总是迟钝。妈妈很操心他，傍晚临走时，特意把他拽走说了好一会儿悄悄话。

“明天就带他去把手续办了，知不知道？”

“妈，急什么啊，他又跑不了。我明天还要上班啊......”

“你到底是不是真心想娶他，还是只想让他给你生孩子？”

段宜恩愣了两秒，“我当然是真心想......”

“那你就不要废话，立马去把他的名字写到段家的户口本上啊！你现在吊着人家是什么意思，知不知道有多少omega是生过孩子就被扫地出门的？”

这一层是段宜恩从来没考虑过的。他只站在自己的角度，所以很清楚他对王嘉尔的心意，自然不会急。可是omega那边只得到他满嘴山盟海誓，没有安全感是容易的事情。被妈妈提点过，段宜恩才恍然大悟，于是当晚，他就开始就拉着王嘉尔讨论婚事。

他们靠在一起看平板电脑上的照片，各种婚礼方案看得王嘉尔眼花缭乱。他好想告诉段宜恩，婚礼对他来说只是一个仪式而已，他真的没那么在意，也不需要有多隆重，可是看alpha那股上心劲，就舍不得扫他的兴。

看到一半，段宜恩放下平板电脑，忽然扭头问王嘉尔：“呀，这样的话，我的新娘子是不是就不能穿婚纱裙啦？只能穿西装了，那好可惜啊。”

王嘉尔没听出这话是逗他的，眨眨眼睛，过了半天冒出来一句“对不起”。

段宜恩严肃起来：“为什么道歉？”

“因为......因为我......”

“因为你是男生？”段宜恩牵过王嘉尔的手，放在手心里轻轻地揉，“就因为你是男生，所以要和我道歉吗。那你是omega，是不是也要道歉？你的性别也是错吗。”

小omega这时才听出不对，没再答话了。段宜恩倾身过去吻他，却紧紧皱着眉头。

“你知不知道我为什么喜欢你？”

omega想了一会儿，摇摇头说不知道。今晚alpha问的问题都太难了，实在不知道正确答案应该是什么。

段宜恩揽过omega的肩膀，另一只手抚上了omega的肚子，在那上面轻轻拍了拍。

“反正不是因为他，你知道这点就行了。如果你没怀孕，我还是会和你领证结婚，还是会给你办一个最盛大的婚礼，知道吗？就算一辈子没小孩，我也想和你在一起。假如你是beta，是alpha，我都会爱上你的，我会尽全力追求你。”

这番话说得omega的心咚咚跳，他没想过得到一个alpha这么纯粹的爱，哪怕只是几句话，也让他一瞬间觉得，他是值得被爱的，就算在妈妈眼里是一只没用的omega，在老板眼里是赚钱的机器，在嫖客眼里是泄欲工具，他也可以成为一个人眼里的宝贝，在段宜恩眼里，他们是平等的，他得到的是爱。

“我......我爱......”这句话至今说起来都有些烫嘴，但王嘉尔鼓起勇气，认真望着段宜恩的眼睛，一字一句：“我爱你。”

段宜恩的眼睛里竟然泛起泪光来，他笑着去吻王嘉尔，怀抱都强势，诉说着内心的幸福。

是“我爱你”，不是“omega爱alpha”，不是“嘉嘉爱段总”，更不是“奴隶爱主人”。

是“我爱你”啊。王嘉尔的这句话，恐怕在这一整个夜晚，都要被段宜恩翻来覆去地美滋滋地琢磨。

28.

夜深，段宜恩的卧室里仅仅空调面板一点点微弱的小光在亮着。

而黑暗中，啧啧的水声不断传出来。怀着孕的omega伏在段宜恩的腿边，嘴里含着他硬热的性器，正卖力的吞吐。

那张小嘴温热湿润，已经张到最大的程度，来含入alpha尺寸不俗的性器，并不断向更深处含。硕大的头部不时顶上他的喉咙，即使有些不适，他也还是不声不响地卖力讨好这根已经很熟悉的肉柱。

来不及吞咽的口水沾湿了omega的下巴。段宜恩在灰暗的光线中细看王嘉尔的表情，动情的omega两边眼角都红透了，挂着亮晶晶的泪珠，看得段宜恩心底里痒痒的。

“嘶......”

段宜恩忍住在那张嘴里挺动的冲动，最敏感的地方被可爱老婆用唇舌好好伺候，他大腿都麻了，马眼在舌尖的舔弄下翕动不止，已经有了射精的欲望。

王嘉尔的孕肚十分影响他的动作，只能腾出一只手来扶着肚子给alpha口。口水打湿的前襟被解了开，两团日益鼓胀的胸肉和圆鼓鼓的肚子都露了出来，乖乖的在段宜恩掌心下接受抚摸。

“啊......”他的乳尖已经变得足够敏感，段宜恩只是轻轻碰了碰，就惹得他浑身颤抖，后穴溢出的淫液已经打湿睡裤的布料。

王嘉尔吐出了那根还未释放的性器，用手撸动两下，就开始往段宜恩身上骑。段宜恩笑着搂住他的腰：“累了？抱歉啊，宝贝。”

是实在禁不住那张小嘴的诱惑，段宜恩才同意他用嘴的，这会已经爽过了，却又不好意思起来。段宜恩自己握了自己还硬着的东西快速撸动，另一只手揽过王嘉尔的后颈，吻他沾着腥膻味道的嘴。

谁知王嘉尔不愿意，哼唧着躲开了亲吻，低声念叨“用我后面”，就迷迷糊糊地脱了自己的裤子。他拉着段宜恩的手来到自己黏腻的后穴处，引导他摸上自己的入口。那一手水光叫段宜恩不得不诧异。

“你发情了？”

他笑着问，明知孕期的omega没发情期那回事，但确实眼前的老婆像后面发了大水似的，淫液简直开始往下滴了。谁会想到他在吃着段宜恩的物件的时候被摸了几下胸，就动情到这种程度。

“嗯......想要，给嘉嘉吧......”

“小淫娃，还怀着孕就这么想要男人么。”段宜恩搂紧了他，把他慢慢放倒在床上，直挺的性器顶上穴口，“那我就不客气了啊。”

内里一下子被填满，alpha一刻不等就开始律动。王嘉尔边喘边哭，边念叨着想要。娇嫩的子宫口不时被龟头顶到，omega下意识有点怕，紧紧护住自己的肚子。

胸前也继续被大力揉捏，错觉都要产出奶水了。没过多久，omega就在极度的快感中达到了高潮，内壁中的性器浸泡在他动情的淫液里，仍不知疲倦地抽动，搅得水声咕叽咕叽的，折磨着他短暂的不应期。

段宜恩放慢了速度，摸了摸omega的肚子。

“还要么。”

“要、要。”

alpha故意沉了腰，每一下都有力地撞击在omega最敏感的位置。这样很快，王嘉尔就射过了几次，浑身是汗，挥发了足够的欲望，在段宜恩的怀里喘个不停，昏昏欲睡。

可段宜恩是一直硬着还没释放过。自从omega开始进入怀孕的后期，段宜恩就一直只有伺候的份，往往卖力把王嘉尔伺候舒服了就算完。搞到最后得不到欲望释放的情况也是有的。

就像今天。这会他小心地抽身出来，盯着怀里王嘉尔晕乎乎的小脸。

“现在再要你一次，行么。”

王嘉尔像被这句话突然唤醒。alpha湿漉漉又硬又热的性器就立在自己腿边。他睁开眼睛撑起了身子。

“当然。我是你的。”

段宜恩低低地笑出声，又把王嘉尔按回被窝里。

“逗你的，快睡觉吧。”

他只需要自己打出来或是干脆冲个冷水澡就能解决的事情，怎么舍得叫他的omega再辛苦呢。段宜恩又伏在他身边看了会儿他乖巧的睡颜，起身离开前温柔地在他额头上亲了亲。

“你是你自己的。”


	8. Chapter 8

29.

“你怎么在发抖啊，”段宜恩攥住王嘉尔的手，明显感受到手心里的颤抖，“紧张？”

王嘉尔的目光总是不自觉地往检查室门口瞟，战战兢兢地等着自己的名字被叫到。这会儿段宜恩问他话，他也只能心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。

产科门外坐着排队的omega和alpha很多，人一多了味道就很容易乱。段宜恩贴王嘉尔近一些，悄悄地放出了一点信息素，希望能安抚到他的omega。

王嘉尔从来没说过想来医院做检查的，一次也没有，段宜恩也就没张罗过带他来。倒是妈妈叮嘱很多次，叫他一定全程陪着omega来做检查，提前看看宝宝，确保这小生命万无一失地在omega肚子里成长。

谁知道王嘉尔到了医院会忽然紧张起来，搞得段宜恩也跟着紧张了。毕竟都是第一次当爹，谁也没经验。

“渴不渴？”

段宜恩一只手搂住他，另一只手伸进提包里去摸水杯。这时alpha表现得简直像个保姆，殷勤又悉心地把吸管递到王嘉尔嘴边，等他乖乖咬住吸管喝了一小口水，就又妥帖地把水杯收起来。

平时高高在上的段氏高管，陪老婆做产检的时候就变做小心翼翼的新手准奶爸，这种反差一定会让王嘉尔吃惊的，可惜他现在的注意力都被产科严肃紧张的气氛吸引住了。

王嘉尔被他搂在怀里，脑袋一歪就能靠到他的肩膀，于是也就渐渐地软了腰，钻进段宜恩怀里发呆。

“饿不饿？”

段宜恩致力于转移omega的注意力，叫他能快点摆脱这种紧张的感觉。他从包里变出根芝士棒来，拆了包装往王嘉尔嘴里喂。

顶级alpha的存在感在人多的地方就更凸显出来，甚至有beta都能明显感觉到段宜恩十分强势的信息素。也许王嘉尔因为有结在体内，迷迷糊糊地注意不到段宜恩的味道，但不少人已经不住地开始往这边张望。在他身边温柔搂着他的，可是极少有的、能让beta怀孕的alpha。

身边坐着的同样也是挺着肚子的omega姐姐先向他搭话了：“你也来做产检吗。”

王嘉尔愣了一下，对着那个omega笑着点了点头。

“有alpha陪，真好啊。”

对方说着，就抬头望了段宜恩一眼。那种眼神黏糊糊的，冒着粉红泡泡，却又好像带着钩子，王嘉尔看着，心里十分不安，下意识就拽住了段宜恩搂着他的那只手。他像只小猫护食似的，唯恐段宜恩让人家抢走了。

段宜恩立刻就明白omega情绪里的不对劲，忍住了笑，低头在王嘉尔脸上吻了一下，替他向陌生人回话。

“叫他一个人我肯定不放心的，现在陪着他，也都还吊着我一颗心呢。”他捏着王嘉尔的下巴端详他那张小脸，“他皱皱眉头我都紧张。”

话都说到这份上，任谁看都知道这只小omega早把老公的心套牢了，于是也没人再觊觎着顶A。而王嘉尔，却是悄悄红了脸，最后都是乱着心跳被护士叫进去的。

检验单都被王嘉尔攥皱了，医生见了直安慰他叫他不要紧张。凸起的孕肚上均匀地涂抹上了耦合剂，显示屏上的画面被医生细致地解读。

宝宝刚刚成形，在子宫里蜷着小胳膊小腿，显示屏上的影像都不太清晰，夫夫俩只能靠医生的解释了解宝宝的位置。

段宜恩听着，脸上的笑容藏不住，嘴角一直欣慰地勾着。王嘉尔只听医生说宝宝很健康，没多往显示屏上看，反而是出神地望段宜恩。

段总喜欢这个孩子，段总想要这个孩子。现如今，再没有什么事情比这个更让王嘉尔安心的了。

检查完毕，王嘉尔挪下床来整理衣服。他趁段宜恩走开去等报告单的功夫，悄悄压低声音问医生：“医生，我可以知道宝宝的性别吗？”

“现在暂时能看出是个男孩子。至于将来分化的情况，就要宝宝出生之后再做鉴定。”

“哦......”

王嘉尔有点担心，他多希望自己的宝宝将来能够分化成一个alpha，做人上人。最好像段宜恩，是顶级alpha，就一定不会像他小时候那样，被人欺负，受那么多苦了。

这点乱八七糟的小情绪，不小心流露在脸上，全都被段宜恩悄悄瞥见。尽管他多少次跟王嘉尔说过，不管孩子是什么性别他都会喜欢，但王嘉尔在性别这方面的信心缺乏得厉害，绝不肯轻易相信那些安慰。段宜恩没办法，能做的只有再接再厉，把omega和肚子里的宝宝打包宠上天。

30.

段宜恩预计今晚带几个朋友回家吃饭。

其实他很少把朋友带回家，但现在家里有了个漂亮的小omega，正巧朋友们也都张罗着想见见小嫂子的真容。在婚礼前，也确实得先满足下朋友们的好奇心。

于是这天晚上下班回家，段宜恩身后就跟了几个alpha。刚一进门，就闻见一阵牛排的香味。

段宜恩从小在国外长大的，是个美国胃，吃西餐很多。但王嘉尔惯吃中餐，段宜恩为了陪他，已经好久没吃过西餐了。尤其在王嘉尔怀孕之后，半生不熟的肉更是没机会上他们的餐桌。

今天这出，段宜恩正纳闷，想问问阿姨怎么回事。可走进餐厅路过桌上的牛排，却撞见王嘉尔从厨房里出来。

小omega挺着肚子还系着围裙，正伸着自己的食指从厨房里跑出来，就被段宜恩逮到。

“你干什么呢？”

“啊？我......”

他是第一次下厨，可怜食指叫自己不小心划了一下，一道小小的口子在段宜恩的注视下缓缓渗出一颗血滴。王嘉尔乖乖地叫段宜恩捏住他的小拳头，在alpha怀里瑟缩了一下。

“问你话呢，你这是干什么呢。”段宜恩皱起眉头。

王嘉尔这时才注意到跟着段宜恩回家来的几个人。那几个人一点也不见外，嬉笑着进了餐厅自己找位置坐，这会儿正看戏似的盯着餐桌前对峙的小夫夫。在这种情况下，他就更不知所措了。

“我......我......对不起。”

在段家娇养时间太长了，王嘉尔自己都觉得不自在。下厨做饭的事情也是瞒着段宜恩学了好几天了，但今天才第一次给段宜恩真正端上桌来。谁知道就赶上段宜恩要请客的场合。

他眼神飘忽着，紧张地看着坐在眼前的陌生人们，嘴里也是支支吾吾，回答不好段宜恩的话。正脸红，那只划破的手指尖就被段宜恩旁若无人地一下子含进嘴里。

指尖传来温热的湿润的触感，是段宜恩的舌尖在轻柔地舔弄，渗出来的血珠都被段宜恩吮去。朋友们坐在一边看着，故意笑着惊呼：“哇～”

这下王嘉尔的脸更红了，他赶紧把自己的手指抽出来。

“别，段总......不用。”

段宜恩不再逗他，带他找了创可贴把伤口贴好，才回来把他介绍给朋友们。

“老段，你老婆真的比照片还好看诶。”

段宜恩是不声不响地养了只omega，身边朋友亲戚一概不了解，还是亏了王嘉尔当时离家出走，他们才在段宜恩的寻人启事里得到一张王嘉尔的照片。这下看到了会动的，确实是水灵灵地漂亮。尤其现在怀了宝宝，大眼睛的小可爱还挺着肚子，就更有一种说不上来的魅力。

王嘉尔被夸得不好意思了，只顾低着头，被划破的那根手指乖乖待在段宜恩手心里头。

“不仅好看，还很乖呢。”

大家也都是第一次遇见段宜恩介绍omega给他们认识，而且一上来就是领过证的，不免逮着他问前问后。段宜恩拉着王嘉尔的手，把朋友们的问题都一一回答了，才又转回来问王嘉尔下厨的事情。

“阿姨说......您吃惯这个嘛，我就试着做了一下......”王嘉尔看着那块并不怎么成功的肉，又看了看身边的段宜恩，“可我不知道有这么多人来，只做了一块诶......嗯，我，我下次再做给大家吃吧？”

他悄悄地把那只盘子推到了段宜恩面前，这举动立刻被对面坐着的朋友调侃起来：“只做给自家老公吃的，我们没口福啦。”

王嘉尔忙着摆手：“不是的不是的！但第一次做，可能会不好吃......”

要是他的手艺，段宜恩肯定不会嫌弃的，但是给其他人吃就没什么自信心了。

“哦，难吃就给我吃？”

谁知道段宜恩会这样问，明知道他不是这个意思的。王嘉尔微微噘着嘴嗔怒地瞥他一眼，就立刻被段宜恩笑着搂进怀里。

那只小omega，之后还是扶着自己的肚子，溜进厨房里给阿姨当小学徒去了。段宜恩早知道他每天关在家里会无聊，身边有人陪着学学做饭还好，要是生完宝宝，恐怕要忍不住往外跑，也许就想亲自跑到酒吧看店去了。遥遥几个月之后的事情，段宜恩已经开始担心。但他心里有数，肯定是想尽办法也不要omega再受到一点伤害。

“老段啊，看你这样子，还真是藏只金丝雀在家里啊？”

“有什么不行的。”

“行是行，但是万一哪天你俩离婚了，他这连个像样的工作都没有，你让他上哪吃饭啊。”

段宜恩正努力切开那块有点过火的牛排，听了对面说的话眼睛瞪得溜圆，“你说什么胡话，我的老婆当然是我养一辈子了。就算哪天段氏破产了，去要饭也是我去。”

听他这么说，大家都乐了。

“喂你这么傻，人家领不领情啊。”

段宜恩终于切下一小块肉来，塞进嘴巴里努力地嚼。他嘴巴占着没法说话，但还是毫不犹豫地点了点头。这件事情上他还是很有信心的，毕竟很多次看到王嘉尔偷偷地打开他们的床头柜，就为了端详那两本红灿灿的结婚证。

31.

王嘉尔最近学厨越来越上瘾，几乎每一天，段宜恩一回家就发现王嘉尔埋头在厨房里。

这天晚上他回来，故意一进门就大叫一声“老婆——”把王嘉尔引了出来。

小omega慢悠悠从餐厅探头出来，举着的两只手上白花花的全是面粉。段宜恩无奈地笑了一下，想到现在王嘉尔没法推开他，就凑上去抱住他，还在他屁股上揉了一把。

“哎......做什么啦......”

王嘉尔嘴上小声地抗议，可还是乖乖软在段宜恩怀里任他揉捏。

“在包饺子？”

“嗯。”

独住之后段宜恩很少吃饺子了，这种团圆的日子才吃的东西，都要等过了年回爸妈家里才会吃。如今一眨眼段宜恩自己也成家了，有了会给他包饺子的乖老婆。

段宜恩放了王嘉尔，自己去洗了个澡换上睡衣，出来时王嘉尔还在跟饺子皮较劲。

omega站在厨台前面，围着小围裙，一丝不苟地擀着面皮。他小脸上都蹭上了一点面粉，看着傻乎乎的，眼神却认真极了。

段宜恩很爱端详他穿围裙的样子，这个样子和当初在俱乐部里看到的王嘉尔全然不同。那时他身上没多少衣服，该露的不该露的都露在外面，确实很容易勾起人的欲望。可是现在，虽然那具饱满丰盈的身体好好地包裹在衣服里，可只有段宜恩知道他的滋味是多么甜蜜美好。这种隐秘的幸福感让他心跳加速，不由得盯着王嘉尔出神。

王嘉尔也正是全神贯注，等缓过神来的时候，身边指导他的阿姨和管家保姆都早被段宜恩打发走了，偌大的段宅就剩下他，和不怀好意凑到他身边来的段宜恩。

“咦。”他刚察觉不对劲，拍拍手上的面粉，还没来得及动地方就被段宜恩从后面抱住。

“老婆，好辛苦啊。”alpha低低笑了一下，手掌从王嘉尔圆滚滚的孕肚上摸了一圈，又开始往下摸。

薄薄的睡裤和内裤很轻易就被段宜恩褪下来，卡在omega的大腿根。omega还完全软着，后穴也还干燥，下身被身后的人放肆地揉捏，一下子就软了身子，不得已撑在厨台上闷哼。

“段总！在......在这里？”

容不得他拒绝，alpha的信息素已经充盈在他的周围。段宜恩一只手帮他稳住身子，另一只手不停套弄omega的下身，甚至把手指挤进紧致的后穴，在抽插中引出了omega一阵阵呻吟。

“呃啊......慢一点啊，我......啊！”

alpha的手指恶意扣弄着他的敏感点，没多久，紧热的穴道中就分泌了足够多润滑的肠液，变得湿淋淋。

“啊，段......”

王嘉尔闭上眼睛，所有注意力都不得不集中在穴里作乱的手指上。越来越快的节奏即将把他带上顶点，挺起贴在小腹的性器也已经酸胀难忍。偏偏alpha没那么好心，不肯就这样给他，在关键的一瞬间抽出了手指。

“呼......嗯？”王嘉尔的腰在高潮边缘颤抖着，可就是到达不了那个顶峰。他回过头去疑惑地看着alpha，被alpha捏着脸吻住。

omega很乖，靠在段宜恩怀里回应他，把软糯的嘴唇和舌头都送上去。可因为迟迟到不了，腰肢也不住摆动。这副乖顺样更让段宜恩忍不住欺负欺负他。

于是王嘉尔胸前的扣子就慢慢被解了开，直到上衣被段宜恩完全脱了下来，只有一件单薄的围裙围在身上，那点布料要遮住乳尖都很困难。

“呜......”

那两团莹白的乳肉已经在妊娠中渐渐鼓胀起来，近几天都又酸又胀的。王嘉尔低头看着它们在段宜恩手心里被揉成各种形状，呜咽起来。他恐怕那里很快就会溢出奶水来，沾湿段宜恩的手。

段宜恩显然也很期待这样的画面，不断大力地挤压，不挤出奶水来就不甘心似的。直到捏得王嘉尔哀声求饶。

“段总......呜，别，别揉了，现在还没有......”

“叫声老公听听。”

段宜恩终于放开了那片被他捏红的皮肤。转而掏出了自己已经硬得不行的性器，顶在omega的穴口磨蹭。

“呜......”王嘉尔信息素都开始乱窜，子宫口属于段宜恩的结好像是有感应似的，急迫地想要那根性器冲进来汇合。他终于败给身体诚实的愿望，讨好地叫了声“老公”。

段宜恩缓缓呼出一口气，随后顶进了那处滴着淫水的穴口。alpha每一下操弄都顶在他的子宫口，不留情面地把他干得眼泪直流，还没动几下就把他操射了。

老婆实在太香太软了，段宜恩紧紧怀抱着他动着腰，也忍不住爽得闷哼。

“腿，分开点。”

王嘉尔跟着身后人的指令，把腿更分开一点，方便被更大幅度地顶进来。而段宜恩玩心起来就舍不得轻易放过他，诱他叫了好几声老公，还叫他就这样继续手底下的活。

他手心里那片饺子皮已经被他揉得不像样子，还不断承受着身后的撞击。到最后，他都没能再多包出来一个饺子，反而面板上的面粉都被他弄得乱七八糟。

高潮过后，段宜恩从身后贴着王嘉尔，也缓缓地喘。omega眼角还挂着泪花，却被命令不许穿回自己的衣服，就只穿着围裙慢慢地做完了手里的东西，把饺子下了锅。

他小心扶着肚子走出了厨房，已被彻底操开的穴道根本锁不住里面的东西，白浊的液体只能向下顺着淌在他的大腿上。

段宜恩看着他好一阵，下腹燃着的火就一直没能熄下去。锅还没开，王嘉尔就无奈地，又被压在了餐桌上。

段宜恩在接吻的间隙问他，可不可以每天晚上都这样做饭。

“嗯？您说......穿围裙吗？”

“是，”段宜恩探手下去在他大腿上揉，“就是这种里面什么也不穿的。”

“诶？！”

32.

小两口没羞没臊的日子过得够滋润，王嘉尔一天比一天安心，也终于说服自己，段宜恩和他遇过的人都不一样，是真的真心对待他，尊重他。他也就比以前更加一心向着段宜恩，把那些没来得及说的爱意都一点点地告诉段宜恩。

他以为往后的日子都会是这样美好，在他属于段宜恩之前的那段记忆，怎么也不会再来打扰。可人生下来就有痕迹，那个不可预料的不速之客，还是终于到访了段宅。

那人来时段宜恩还没下班回来，是王嘉尔一个人接待对方。暂时送走那人之后，王嘉尔有很长的时间都在发愣，说不清楚是害怕还是伤心，总之是心里充斥奇奇怪怪的情绪，把他搞得魂不守舍。就这样捱到傍晚，段宜恩在晚饭桌上发现了他的不对劲。

“今天发生什么事？”

“嗯？”王嘉尔发着呆，被段宜恩叫醒。他还没准备好怎么告诉段宜恩，考虑了一会儿，还是说了“没事”。

“不对，你有心事吧？”

“我......”王嘉尔下意识地摸摸肚子，“今天宝宝胎动有点厉害，我就，有点累。”

“那待会早点睡。”

“嗯。”

王嘉尔以为这话题就这样过去，可是没几分钟，段宜恩就忽然停下了筷子。

“不对，有别的事，告诉我。”

alpha的表情忽然严肃起来，王嘉尔不太敢违逆，却还是支支吾吾地不肯说出口。

“真，真的......没事啦。”

“你不说，我不要吃饭了。”段宜恩像个小孩任性似的把筷子一扔，又叉起手认真地看着王嘉尔，“嘉嘉，听话，我想知道。”

这样磨了omega好久，软的硬的都用上了，王嘉尔才终于肯说实话，讲话的声音也是小到几乎听不见。

“今天......我妈妈来了......”

“妈妈？”

“嗯，”王嘉尔抬眼看着段宜恩，好像一瞬间又变回了那只被淋湿的可怜小狗狗，“就是那个生我养我......又卖了我的妈妈。”


	9. Chapter 9

33.

眼前是一片黑暗，渐渐地亮起了一点点光，照出了那个记忆中的空间。那个地方是灰暗的，狭小的。并不富裕的家，寡淡无味的生活，遭受冷眼是家常便饭。妈妈明明说过，不管是alpha还是omega，都是她的孩子。可是哥哥就可以晚上跟爸爸妈妈一起睡，王嘉尔就只能睡在墙角。

从小到大都没换过的那只小碗，里面的饭从来没盛满过。那是因为妈妈说过omega不需要吃得那么多，于是他就确实比同龄的alpha瘦小一点。王嘉尔一直很乖，还在努力变得更乖，每句指令都会严格遵守，从来没反驳过妈妈，只希望有一天妈妈也能抱着他哄他睡觉。

可惜他没等到那一天，就被老板接走了。虽说妈妈一直念叨，他的脸长得好，将来肯定能卖更高的价钱的，但最终十八万，他就归俱乐部所有了。

曾经他最亲近的人，被他当成全世界的那个人，在卖掉他的时候甚至没有多看他一眼。

画面快速翻转，眼前是他同样狭小的宿舍。小屋子里摆了几张上下铺，王嘉尔住进去的时候还不知道，那上面睡过多少和他一样命运的omega。那些不堪的洗脑和殴打，虽然已经成为过去，可再在眼前出现时，还是令王嘉尔不由得淌出泪水。

时间飞快地推移，他不断被人摆弄着，被不同的人脱了衣服，被注射器戳弄最敏感的地方。这些都叫他麻木，可是恍惚中，平坦的小腹竟开始快速地膨胀起来，段宜恩赋予他的那个小生命钻进了他的身体，和他成为一体。这时他再也受不了陌生人赤裸裸的视线，也忍不了那些抚摸和亲吻。

他激动起来，歇斯底里地挣扎，偏偏这时有更多的人靠近他，肮脏的手不断触碰着他的身体，无数根丑陋的性器在他身上、甚至在他圆滚滚的孕肚上戳弄。陌生的声音在他耳边念，你是妓，是生育工具，是没人要的omega......

王嘉尔只能大哭，哭得抽噎还在挣扎着喊“我不是”。无助到极点时，那些嘈杂的声音中夹杂进了段宜恩的呼唤：“王嘉尔！”

熟悉的声音传来，王嘉尔一瞬间心里震颤，他最不想要段宜恩看到的那一面也被发现了。歉疚的情绪包裹着他，他更加崩溃地哭起来，依然不住地念叨着“我不是”。

而段宜恩还是一声声叫着他，语气像带了怒气般焦急。那声音一层层叠加，慢慢靠近他。

“王嘉尔！”

浑噩的周围终于被那个声音划破开来。

“王嘉尔！醒醒！”

他循着声音猛得睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的天花板，和段宜恩焦急的脸。他睡在卧室的大床上，喘着粗气大汗淋漓。

段宜恩紧紧抓着他的肩膀，额头上都跟着冒出了一层汗。半夜里明明好好地在睡觉，小omega忽然哭起来，不知道做了什么可怕的噩梦，全身都在发抖，段宜恩废了好大功夫才把人叫醒。

“呜......”

王嘉尔还沉浸在睡梦里的惊悚中，止不住眼泪。段宜恩见他无助大哭的样子心里狠狠地痛，只能手忙脚乱地为他擦眼泪，赶紧把人搂进自己怀里。

“是梦，是梦啊，嘉嘉。”

怀里的omega还在落着泪，埋头在他胸口哭着。他心疼极了，低头去亲王嘉尔的脸，缓缓地印下一个又一个温柔的吻，吻去他的眼泪。

“我在这里。”段宜恩抱紧他，在他后颈处轻轻地揉，“是梦，都是假的。这里是我们的家，你现在好好地在我怀里呢。”

“呜......”王嘉尔带着哭腔哼了两声，算是回应。

段宜恩微微起身去开台灯的空当，王嘉尔都忍不住紧紧拽住他的衣襟，仿佛是怕这个来之不易的温暖怀抱就这样跑了。

他怀着孕，更容易情绪失控，一茬神又想到梦里的情景就会立刻流下泪来。段宜恩抱着他又是亲又是哄的，终于把他这阵激动的情绪稳下来。

“我的宝贝，不哭了好不好？你再哭，我的心真的要碎了。到底梦见了什么？”

王嘉尔不想回答，只顾着摇头，同时搂紧段宜恩的脖子，继续往他怀里拱。

“好，我不问......我知道你不是。”

段宜恩看他的样子，就能把他的噩梦内容猜得七七八八。给他造成伤害的不过是家庭和俱乐部这两个地方，偏偏那段记忆还很难抹去，就算段宜恩每天陪着宠着也很难覆盖。但好在段宜恩现在能在王嘉尔身边保护好他，在他夜半噩梦时能抱紧他给他安慰。不管是老板还是亲妈，想再伤害他可都难了。

“段......”

小omega哭得太厉害，刚说出一个字就又自己哭得打嗝噎了一下。好在段宜恩够耐心，愿意在半夜里紧紧贴着他陪他静静地度过这么一段时间。

段宜恩从喉咙里轻轻“嗯”了一声，继续等着王嘉尔要跟他说的话。又过了好一会儿，才听见王嘉尔小心翼翼的嚅嗫着请求。

“段总可不可以......陪陪我......”

“陪，”段宜恩立刻答，“现在不就陪着你呢么，别怕。”

这个回答似乎没合了王嘉尔的心思，他又纠结了会儿，才说出这么长时间以来最任性的一个请求。

“您可不可以......明天也陪着我？”

“明天......”

这下段宜恩可有点犯难。这是小omega第一次提这么娇气的要求，他何尝不想满足。可是集团每天都有一大堆事情等着他去处理，为了在家陪老婆就旷工，被他家老爹知道了说不定就把他解雇。

“嘉嘉，乖，我明天还要上班。”

“嗯。”王嘉尔几乎半秒钟都没迟疑，瞬间就妥协。他在段宜恩怀里点点头，乖乖闭上了眼睛。

他从没觉得自己有什么提要求的资格，就算是怀着段宜恩的孩子，也没敢管段宜恩多要什么。可alpha实在太宠他，那架势就像要把全世界都给他，也渐渐地让他有点飘。迄今为止的人生中，唯一让他感到幸福的就是段宜恩，所以做了噩梦当然就是想要段宜恩陪他。

王嘉尔是怀着十分谨慎的心情提出这个请求，或许不用段宜恩拒绝，只要段宜恩沉默两秒钟，王嘉尔就会自己收回。他也知道，时间总是最宝贵的，尤其对段总这样的人来说。

本想就这么算了，谁知道段宜恩那里还有下文。

“但是......”段宜恩趁小omega还没睡过去，捏了捏他的脸笑着说：“明天你跟我一起上班去吧？”

34.

段宜恩是话少的类型，做事从来都是雷厉风行，不喜欢拖拖拉拉的，以至于前几任秘书都是因为说话太慢被换掉的。

每天早上九点，段宜恩都准时从办公楼的大门走进大厅，踩着高定皮鞋一步不停地往电梯赶，途中听着秘书汇报一天的工作安排。这道风景线一出现，集团大楼上上下下都会严肃起来，大家的脚步和手上的动作都会跟着段宜恩不自觉地加快。

所以今天大家都很诧异，段总竟然迟到了十分钟，走进来时还慢慢悠悠地扶着个怀了孕的omega。

秘书候在门口，张着的嘴巴半天合不上，话都说不出来了。就看见段总小心地托着那个omega的腰，牵着他的手往里走。更重要的是，平时习惯板着脸的段总，竟然笑得那么灿烂，虎牙都露出来了。

段氏的少夫人一向神秘，这么长时间以来婚礼都没办，原来是肚子里有了宝宝。王嘉尔这次在大家面前现身，免不了引来大家的注意力。

感受到来往人们的目光都往自己身上聚，王嘉尔登时就有点不好意思。他挣了挣段宜恩的手，小声在他耳边说：“段总......我自己走吧？我自己可以走的。”

“那怎么行！”段宜恩故意皱皱眉头，“这里人这么多，万一碰到我的宝贝老婆呢。”

秘书在一旁听得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，攥着平板电脑忍不住偷笑，被段宜恩瞪了一眼。

“今天开什么会，不说说？”

秘书吓出一身冷汗，赶忙跟上段总和夫人的脚步，开始简要地报备一整天的行程。

王嘉尔悄悄听着，也是没想到，段宜恩竟然有这么多事情要忙，要开会要听报告要应酬签合同，看来自己非要他陪真是太任性了。可段宜恩一丝不苟地照顾他，和秘书讲话的时候也不忘搂着他的腰。

“嗯。今天我老婆来了，外出的工作全部改到明天。我开会的时候，我老婆身边不能离开人，明白？”

王嘉尔戴着婚戒的那只手被段宜恩攥在手心里，红着脸进了电梯。

“段总，我一个人真的可以。您要这样的话就太麻烦了，我还是回家算了。”王嘉尔眼神飘啊飘的，说着违心的话，声音越来越小。

“来都来了嘛。对不起啦嘉嘉，我只能做到这样，也不能时刻都陪着你，就委屈你一下跟我秘书多待会。”

秘书没话说，恨不能在电梯里找个缝把自己塞进去。

总裁办公室不大，王嘉尔被安置在会客厅里，一扭头就能看见办公桌后的段宜恩。段宜恩工作的时候和平时在家实在太不一样，王嘉尔手里捏着零食，都忘了吃，一直忍不住偷偷看段宜恩。看他沉默着阅览文件，看他打着电话飞快地做笔记，又看他潇洒地签名字。这样盯着他出神，等段宜恩也忽然看回他的时候，免不了打个激灵。

“盯着我干嘛，”段宜恩笑了，“我好看吗？”

王嘉尔抿着嘴点点头。那个愣愣的小样子把段宜恩逗得更加开心，站起身来伸了个懒腰就往他这边走来。

其实在俱乐部看过的“教育片”里就有很多这样的题材，那些故事都发生在办公室里，也许在会客沙发上，也许在办公桌上。王嘉尔也没少脑补，在段总的办公室里他们会顺应这种情趣发生些什么羞羞的事情。于是在段宜恩一点点向他靠近的时候，他的心跳都不自觉地加快，手上拿的零食都掉了，一心想的都是大家面对活春宫会是什么反应——办公室的墙怎么都是玻璃做的啊！

从他一坐在这里开始，外面办公和来往的人就都纷纷侧目来好奇地看他。毕竟都是第一次见段总的omega，想多看两眼王嘉尔也没办法，可段宜恩真要像在家里似的对他使使坏，可就真不能让大家参观了。

“哎......”

王嘉尔看着段宜恩向他伸出的手惊呼出声，刚想提醒他外面的一束束目光，可没想到段宜恩只是在他脑袋上揉了一下而已。

“我去开个小会，你稍等我喔。”

段宜恩出了门，换进了秘书坐在王嘉尔身边陪他。看着段宜恩走远的身影，王嘉尔的脸更红了，耳朵根都烧得发烫，恨不得敲自己一下：你到底都在想些什么乱七八糟的东西啊王嘉尔！

跟着alpha上班的这种新奇体验还算是有趣，主要是能真的和段宜恩在一起，王嘉尔都有点上瘾了。当然，要忽略时常从外面投过来的令人害羞的好奇视线。

还好段宜恩下午不是那么忙了，努力抽出大把时间陪着omega。他们两个一往沙发上凑，外面办公的职员们就开始开小差，总是注意着他们夫夫俩的动向。

段宜恩自然猜到他们会这样，踱到玻璃墙边上若有所思地向外看。职工们被老板盯一眼，纷纷如梦初醒，赶忙埋头工作。段宜恩回头瞟了红透脸的王嘉尔一眼，抬手在门边按了个按钮，就听见“滋”的一声，玻璃墙慢慢变成灰色，完全把外面的视线隔开了。

“哇......”王嘉尔没想到还有这出，小小声地惊叹。

段宜恩好像猜出他在想什么似的，回到他身边的时候说：“这样他们就看不见我们了。”

alpha俯身凑过来，王嘉尔英勇就义似的闭上眼睛，就等着吻落在他嘴唇上，可等了半天，只等到段宜恩的手机响。段宜恩就这样靠在他身上，勾着嘴角接了个电话。

这alpha明明就是故意逗他的，也太坏了！王嘉尔微微撅起嘴，窝在段宜恩的怀里瞪着他。段宜恩余光瞟到他可爱的小表情，讲着电话都差点笑场。

“小色鬼，你每天都在想些什么啊？”段宜恩捏着王嘉尔的脸哭笑不得，“你当我是什么人，变态吗？嗯？”

“我！没有啊......”omega低下脑袋，像只耷拉着耳朵耍脾气的小狗。段宜恩看着他任性的脑瓜顶，还确实就想立刻把他给吃了。

小omega单纯的世界里，还以为那些爱情小电影里演得都是真的呢。但段宜恩怎么可能真的和职工们一墙之隔就搞起些有的没的。

“晚上回去再折腾你。”

他虽这么说，可牵着王嘉尔的手回家门的时候却遇上点问题。院门口一个女人默默地站在那，见他们回来就望过来，一声不响地盯着段宜恩。

段宜恩只有一秒钟的疑惑，感受到手心里握着的手在颤抖时，就全都明白了。他犹豫一阵，还是张口叫了声：“伯母。”

35.

“不然，你先上楼去，这里有我。”

段宜恩侧头跟坐在身边的王嘉尔说。这小孩从一见到这女人开始就格外黏着段宜恩，这会儿跟段宜恩并排坐在沙发上，还不住地往他那边凑，要紧紧贴着才好。

王嘉尔摇了摇头，把自己的手递进段宜恩手心里叫他握住。段宜恩捏捏他的手掌想他放松点，自己心里也觉得这场合要omega本人在才像话。毕竟如果亲生的母亲都能叫他害怕，那有些话还是要尽早说清楚好，有些关系，也是需要尽早理清。

“小嘉，嫁了人了，就不认识妈妈啦？”

对面的女人发话了，但段宜恩不想她和王嘉尔直接对话，及时把话茬接了过来，一心想要护着王嘉尔。

“哪有的话，伯母。您今天有什么事？”

“真是没想到，你比你哥哥还早结婚，”那女人还是只对着王嘉尔说话，脸上是若有似无的笑，“你哥哥可就没你这么好的命了，他条件不好，家里又没钱，没有omega愿意跟他。我正想找办法，给他买一个呢。”

王嘉尔听到“买”，就倒吸了一口气。他就是被买卖的对象，当初被交易的回忆又一下子涌上心头。

“你看你如今攀上了高枝，是不是要帮你哥哥一把？”

当初就是不要小儿子，只为卖了钱给大儿子花，现在时过境迁，错觉亲情回来，其实也还是为了榨干他的油水。王嘉尔恍惚地靠在段宜恩怀里，心里颤得厉害，一个字也说不出口。

对方见王嘉尔一声不吭，又去问段宜恩：“嗯？女婿？”

段宜恩一只手搂紧了王嘉尔，定定地看着面前这个只有一面之缘的女人。

“伯母，这个钱我不能出。”

“哎哟，我生的儿子，总不能白给你吧？”

“您已经卖过他一次了，我也已经买过他一次。现在他是自由的，他是我的老婆，您如果还要纠缠他，这栋房子可不欢迎您。”

那女人听他这话就不乐意了，站起身来指着王嘉尔的脸嚷，“怎么哑巴啦？王嘉尔？你这小浪蹄子，有了男人就忘记了哥哥是不是？你哥哥小时候对你多好啊，现在你住着大房子吃香的喝辣的，还怀上种了，就不能帮你哥哥一把？我看你真就是个忘恩负义的玩意儿！把你自己的家都忘干净了？”

许久未见的妈妈，见了面没问他一句过得好吗，张开嘴就是要钱，还向他大吵大嚷的，王嘉尔被这阵势吓得发愣，仰着小脸呆呆地念叨着“我不是”，泪水已经开始不断地滑下来，打湿了脸颊。在这种突如其来的情绪中，他甚至忘记了去自己的alpha那里找寻安全感，反而是段宜恩及时把他挡在身后。

“现在，这里才是他的家。伯母，如果您再对他这样的话就请您立刻离开这里。”

“我不管！如果拿不到钱，这里也是我的家！”对方已是做出死皮赖脸的架势，准备就和段宜恩死磕到底。

“呜......”王嘉尔又开始呜咽出声，引得段宜恩心痛地俯下身去抱住他。他面上一切痛苦，都是小时候家庭的回忆为他带来的阴影。小孩子有多么依赖生母，王嘉尔现在就有多么难过。原本应该是甜蜜幸福的母子关系，变得这样四分五裂，像刀子划伤小omega的心。

段宜恩细细看着王嘉尔每一寸挣扎的表情，绝不忍他再受一丝一毫的伤害，也不想他怀着宝宝哭坏了身体。

一开始，段宜恩当然也是想为他愈合这段伤口，就算是假的，也想他对亲生母亲有美好的印象，保留一点温馨的回忆。但是看王嘉尔推拒的样子，是已经把心关闭了，那段时光对他来说已经腐朽，是再付出努力也无法挽回了。

于是段宜恩思虑不久，没再多纠缠，果真大方地掏钱打发了，才最终换来了家中的宁静。

那女人走过之后很长时间，王嘉尔还发愣，眼神躲着不肯望向段宜恩。段宜恩哄着他，叫他暂时止住了眼泪。可alpha这样温柔过头，又让王嘉尔不得不想起，段宜恩已为他付出了很多，吃了很多不该吃的亏，比如老板的事，比如妈妈的事。当初段宜恩从拍卖会上买回他，好像就是买回了一个天大的麻烦。他却完全没考虑到，段宜恩也收获了天大的幸福。

他看着段宜恩紧贴在眼前的脸，不由得鼻子发酸，又开始掉眼泪。

“哎哎哎，怎么回事，怎么回事呀。都快要开饭啦，嘉嘉怎么又掉金豆豆了，都怪老公。是不是你老公又惹你不高兴呀。”段宜恩一边继续给他擦眼泪，一边捏着嗓子哄逗他，看他终于破涕为笑才稍稍放了心。

“段总......为什么要对我这么好。”

“啧，笨！我的老婆我不疼谁疼啊。”

“可是......”王嘉尔垂下眼睛，仍然觉得过意不去，“这笔钱，您明明不用花的......”

段宜恩看他顾虑的表情，自知自家omega依旧跟他见外，没能好好认清自己的身份。

“我花的是我们的钱，”他认真起来，不希望这成为王嘉尔心里一道坎，“她终究是你妈妈，我不想太没礼貌。而且，是她把你带到这个世界上，只是这一件事就让我很感恩了，不管后来发生了什么。不然的话......”

他凑上去轻轻地吻了王嘉尔，心底里还是为他感到隐隐心痛。此刻拥着他，真切地吻到他，又是沉甸甸的幸福。

“如果爱不到你，我要怎么办？”

36.

妈妈的事情解决后，的确安静了很久。段宜恩估摸着，就算还是纠缠不清，在那家人把钱花光之前，大概也都不会来找王嘉尔的麻烦了。于是他也就彻底放下心来宠着自家omega。

依赖就这样成日递增，跟着omega的肚子一点一点长大。段宜恩能感受到王嘉尔日常中小小的变化。不光是气色好了，脸蛋圆了，王嘉尔对他撒娇也更多了，还学会了拒绝。安叔都说，偶尔看他们晚饭桌上的气氛，真有点一般夫夫的样子了。

而真正让段宜恩心窝里漾起一层蜜的，是王嘉尔某个早晨迷迷糊糊说出的梦话。

这时omega的孕肚已经很沉，睡觉时常常不能安稳，都要段宜恩碰着才会安心。清早王嘉尔哼唧着想翻个身，段宜恩被他弄醒了，正扶着他的腰小心地帮他挪着身子，就听见他沙着嗓子哼了声“老公”。

“嗯？”

段宜恩没敢相信，停下了手里的动作，把耳朵凑到他嘴边去。小omega抱着肚子停在那，果然不乐意起来，又拐着弯叫了一声，“嗯......老公......”

这下子算是听清了。合着这么长时间舍不得叫的“老公”都被他在梦里叫了。段宜恩没绷住，乐出了声。

“你老公是谁？”

他怎么也止不住笑，心里砰砰的跳。可王嘉尔扭了个脸，又埋进他肩窝里睡了过去，态度很是不积极，结果被段宜恩捏住了脸蛋。

“喂喂，不许睡了，快说你老公是谁！”

他还笑着，看王嘉尔皱着小脸不情不愿地嘀咕：“我老公是......段......”

还没说完，王嘉尔慢慢苏醒过来，一睁眼就看见段宜恩的笑脸，被他盯得一下子就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“看......看我干什么！”

“我问问你，你老公是谁。”

王嘉尔忘了刚才做梦梦见的内容，也不记得自己在梦里呼唤过段宜恩了，只得愣愣的看段宜恩一眼，乖顺地说：“是你啊。”

段宜恩捏过小omega的下巴，在他嘴巴上响亮地亲了一下。“再叫我一声。”

这要求听过很多次，王嘉尔不以为意。

“老公。”

“哎，你叫我一声......宜恩吧。”

段宜恩的表情在王嘉尔看来就像逗小狗似的，王嘉尔没太纠结，只在心里叹了口气，但开口时却也被自己肉麻到了。

“宜......恩。”

段宜恩又笑起来，王嘉尔则是红了脸，撑着身子起来就想跑，“我我，去做早饭！”

但逃脱没那么容易，小omega被身后的人拦着腰揽回怀里，下一秒就被压在了身下。听见段宜恩在他耳边带着笑意说：“跑什么，做爱。”

他们还没有试过笑着做爱。段宜恩心里实在高兴，知道王嘉尔潜意识里已经把他当做最亲近的人，不然也不会在梦里叫他“老公”。在解开王嘉尔的衣服的时候，段宜恩都欢天喜地的，贴着他黏糊糊地亲，一口一个“老婆”叫得欢。

“等......”王嘉尔也无奈地笑着，“不要啦，昨天晚上不是刚做过吗。”

“那是昨天晚上啊，现在已经是今天早上啦。”

王嘉尔还想躲，可前襟已经被段宜恩拽开，胸前的光景露出了个大概。昨晚留下的牙印还呈现淡淡的红色，横七竖八地画在omega的胸上，深粉色的乳首暴露在微凉的空气里，在段宜恩的视线下兴奋得缓缓充血挺立起来，变得粉红得可爱。

段宜恩俯下身去在一边舔了一口，立刻听见王嘉尔一声充满情欲味道的闷哼。那里已经足够成熟，连同嫩白的乳肉，都为哺乳做好了准备，即将滴出白色香甜的乳汁，将来流进宝宝或是alpha的嘴巴里。

每次段宜恩幻想不久的将来，王嘉尔抱着一个小人儿，挺着胸主动把这甜蜜果实送到人家嘴里的画面，心里就不知道是激动还是嫉妒，总之麻酥酥的。

现在这敏感部位在alpha的唇下承受大力的嘬弄，王嘉尔只觉得胸前痒痒的，肩上和腰后都跟着窜上电流似的抖起来。

“哎......别......”

“要叫老公哦。”段宜恩坏心眼地用手指点点omega翘起的可爱鼻尖，随后将那只手伸下去，探进了omega的裤子。晨起时分，那只稚嫩的雏鸟半硬着，在突如其来的撸动中一下子精神起来。

上下不停的同时刺激，omega的后穴已经不受控地溢出了大滩爱液，把那块裤子都沾得湿漉漉。而嘴里也从不住念叨的拒绝慢慢转变为意欲强烈的嘤咛。

他在情欲支配下乖乖地听alpha的话，一声声唤他“老公”。

情迷着，王嘉尔被捞起来，下意识地抱起了自己的孕肚，再反应过来时他已经跨坐在段宜恩腰上。股缝间那根硬热的性器贴着仍然红肿的穴口上下滑动着，将他那里黏腻的爱液一点点铺开，磨着磨着就磨出了水声。

“......嗯？老公，这是做什么？”

omega半睁着眼睛喘着，无辜地抱着自己的肚子发问。这画面看得段宜恩不由得长长叹一口气，为自己要做的事情提前抱歉。但强势的信息素还是很快就被释放出来，不停缠在omega的腰身耳后，量大到弥漫整间卧房。

“不行，不行啊......”王嘉尔呼吸急促起来，这种程度的信息素能让他很轻易就失去理智，被欲念主宰，在omega的本能看来，是很危险的事情，“老公，味道......味道收起来......呜......”

信息素本就是支配omega的利器，如果是属于自己alpha的信息素，就更令omega依赖。很快，王嘉尔就被烘得浑身泛起粉色，骑在alpha身上扭起了腰。

“哈......快给我，老公......你为什么不进来啊......”

段宜恩是下面跟着心脏一起砰砰跳，除了被强制发情的那晚，他还没见过王嘉尔想要成这个样子。那个狭窄的小穴已经足够湿润，段宜恩用手扶着自己往里顶，还没进去多少，就被身上心急的小omega向下坐着吃到了头。

“呜！”

虽说是自己主动动作，可紧紧闭合的子宫口就这样被大力地顶了一下，王嘉尔瞬间就软了腰，还是靠段宜恩扶着他才得以继续跨坐在alpha的身上。

从他身前射出的东西弄脏了段宜恩的小腹。段宜恩腾出只手来揉弄omega刚射过的性器，把王嘉尔揉得哭叫起来。

“啊别！痛，痛......”

嘴里喊着痛，可后面的快感已经等不了。王嘉尔就这样抱着自己的肚子，身前的肉茎被人家捏在手里，自己扭腰吞吃起alpha的大物件来。

段宜恩忍住挺腰的冲动，只疼爱地看着王嘉尔努力取悦他自己，被夹得腿根都麻了。不知道是否因为omega肯真正把自己全都交给他了，还是怀着孕的关系，今天王嘉尔表现得格外主动，这可并不都是信息素的功劳。

“慢点宝贝。”段宜恩勾勾嘴角，却完全笑不出来。身下的感受让他全身发热，好像所有血液都向那地方汇集。软热的壁肉紧紧裹住他的柱身，一丝缝隙也不留地抽插，而且每一下深入时顶端都能紧密地亲吻到那处水嫩的宫口。这是区别他埋头苦干的另一种爽，是辛苦老婆如此黏人如此放荡的绝顶体验。

胎儿重量不小，王嘉尔挺着大肚子的主动吞吃十分耗费体力。没过多久他就射出第二次，再没力气骑了，只能继续在alpha的动作里颠簸，直到后面被射进满满一穴，倒在段宜恩怀里。

alpha的信息素还没完没了缠着他，他累得胳膊腿都发软，大腿肌肉已经开始因为剧烈的性爱而酸痛起来。白色粘稠的精液顺着穴口滑出来，被段宜恩的手指搅回穴里去。

“嗯......”王嘉尔无力地抬手挥了挥，没能赶走alpha作乱的手指，“你......你太坏了。”

段宜恩惩罚性地在他红肿的乳尖上掐了一下，“这样说自己老公？那你喜不喜欢我啊。”

王嘉尔昏昏欲睡，只瞥了他一眼没吱声。

“啧，还不理我了？”段宜恩勾起omega的膝弯将他横抱起来往浴室走，“好吧，反正我不累，我们再做一次就知道你喜不喜欢我了。”

“哎哎哎，别别。我说，我喜欢，可以了吧。”

这下alpha笑出来：“可以，喜欢我，那就更要做啦！”

今天也是可怜的小孕夫被老公欺负的一天。


	10. Chapter 10

37.

“老公......”

段宜恩刚回家一进门，就看见王嘉尔扶着腰站在楼梯半截，委屈巴巴地喊他。

小omega像刚睡醒，还迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛。身前的孕肚坠得他只好挺着身子，立在那显得摇摇欲摔。段宜恩见了赶忙快走两步上去扶住王嘉尔，搂住老婆软绵绵的腰，慢慢扶着他移到沙发上。

“怎么啦？怎么傻傻的。”段宜恩给他倒了一杯温水，再坐回他身边伺候他喝，好像工作了一天刚回家的人是王嘉尔似的。

“不敢下楼梯嘛，我怕摔倒......”他下意识向alpha撒娇，使劲眨了眨眼睛，低头抿了口段宜恩举着的水，才算醒了过来，第一时间反应到段宜恩说他傻，“人家说了，omega怀了孕确实会变得有点傻的......”

段宜恩笑笑，伸手揉他的脸，还在上面亲了一口，“就算不怀孕，整天睡这么多觉也会傻啊。让我看看变傻了没？诶你怎么......哭过了吗？”

离近了仔细看，才看出omega眼角红红的，还带着雾气。段宜恩顿时心下一沉，不知他不在的时候，脆弱的omega又发生什么事。

结果王嘉尔真的瘪瘪嘴，缓缓靠过来把小脸埋进他肩头：“做噩梦了......”

王嘉尔的噩梦对于段宜恩来说也很可怕。为了不让王嘉尔再梦回那些不堪的记忆，段宜恩努力了很长时间，用心建筑了坚强的安全感。这一切只为了把王嘉尔宠成一个健康的正常的omega，摆脱心里阴影。于是听到他又做噩梦，段宜恩就悬起一颗心抱紧了他。

“梦到什么？没事，都过去了。”

“我梦到吃人的大怪兽啊......”

王嘉尔抬起脸茫然地看了段宜恩一眼，像不知道段宜恩在想什么。段宜恩松了一口气，心里庆幸着，又被他一脸无辜的表情逗笑：“那你睡觉前就少看点探索频道！”

自己的努力总算是有了成效，小孩的噩梦里只要不是那些灰暗又虚无的痛苦回忆，不管是什么可怕的怪兽，段宜恩都有信心打败。

他放心了一些，又瞥见家里的楼梯。木质楼梯又宽又稳，可不知怎么，王嘉尔单独上下的时候都战战兢兢的，往往都要停在半路休息好久。

omega怀孕肚子越来越大，行动确实会有些受限，也比较难保持平衡。男O怀宝宝就更辛苦一些。但段宜恩早问过医生，自家omega这种情况相比正常的omega来说还是体力太差了，身子虚。离预产期还有两个多月，这样下去不知道王嘉尔的身体还能不能撑到孩子出世那个时候。

段宜恩心里急，可也没有别的办法，只好谨遵医嘱，叫王嘉尔多运动增强体力，再把他喂得饱饱的，时刻把他像宝似的捧手里，恨不得请全休假整天一步不离陪着。

这会他搂着王嘉尔，若有所思地盯着自家的楼梯看：“嘉嘉，我们先搬到楼下来吧，我叫阿姨收拾间房出来。然后，也要再请个全职的保姆，不然安叔不在你就剩一个人在家，我实在不放心。”

“这么麻烦啊......不用了吧，反正宝宝很快就出来啦。”王嘉尔拉着段宜恩的手轻轻晃，语气里全是幼稚的无所畏惧。

段宜恩看着他没说话，就这样沉默半晌，心里乱七八糟的全都是对王嘉尔的担心。他知道生孩子是一道鬼门关，就算真的盼星星盼月亮似的盼着这个小生命的出世，但如果叫他承受失去王嘉尔的后果，他是怎么也不会同意的。

可怀着孕的小omega却没想过这么多，很快转移了注意力，开始瞟着桌上那盘洗好的草莓。

“老婆，我只有一个你，所以你千万不能有事啊，知道吗？我想我们会有很多宝宝，可是前提是你要健健康康的......”

他在这苦口婆心，但omega的神已经飞进草莓堆里，半天才收回眼神反应过来，“啊？噢，我知道......那我可以先吃一颗草莓吗......”

段宜恩实在无奈，又拿他没办法。结果是王嘉尔的脑门上被敲了一下。

“就知道草莓！先吃饭啊！”

王嘉尔咽了下口水，就这样被段宜恩拉进了餐厅。只能在路过那盘鲜红的甜美果实时鼓着脸蛋念叨：“莓莓再等一下哦，嘉嘉待会再来吃你们！”

38.

“老婆，我好想念你子宫里面的感觉啊，我已经有八九个月没进去过那里了......”

这天下午王嘉尔正靠在床头摆弄那个会说话的巴斯光年玩具，就听见段宜恩这么没羞没臊的一句话。

这时段宜恩是刚刚洗过澡出来，凑在床边想要他一次。这段日子不光omega需求变大了许多，管不好的甜美信息素也经常熏得段宜恩神魂颠倒的。他等不及王嘉尔的回答，下身早支起来，于是捏着王嘉尔的手腕把他放倒在床上。

哪会想到omega推拒起来，神色上还十分慌张。

“怎......怎么？那里不行啊，你进去的话，宝宝会坏掉的......”他拧着眉毛可怜巴巴地望着段宜恩，给自己的宝宝求情，“等嘉嘉生完小宝宝，你想怎么做都可以，好不好？先放了他这一次吧，行吗，好老公......”

段宜恩听了梗着脖子，耳朵后面都麻了。明知王嘉尔是为说软话才叫他一声“好老公”，但这三个字轻易就让他心里直接就化成水，身下顺便硬成了铁。

他也无奈孕期的omega真会这么傻，以为他这个alpha真会在自家老婆怀着孕的时候强行进入那个高危的位置。知道王嘉尔心思细，段宜恩在心里狠狠骂自己多嘴，手上搂紧老婆哄：“我开玩笑的，嘉嘉。我怎么会舍得弄疼你啊，我错了。

“我只是......想要你。你想不想要我？”

alpha充满诱惑意味的嗓音绕在王嘉尔的耳尖，使那上面很快飞上了一片粉红色。意欲和羞怯之间，他终于点了头，任由alpha开心地剥开他的睡衣，轻抚过隆起的孕肚，揉上鼓胀的乳肉。

“啊，已经变大了好多啊。”

听这样直白地感叹，王嘉尔实在过意不去，加上胸前在段宜恩的揉捏下一阵胀痛，他哼唧着抗议，挣开了段宜恩的手。

“别说了......”

他无意扫段宜恩的兴，让段宜恩在做爱的时候没有负担地获得快乐，也是他能为段宜恩做到的为数不多的事情之一。所以他到现在都还是不怎么会拒绝alpha，就算疼一点，也都是乖乖忍住。于是这时挣开段宜恩爱抚的手掌，他就下意识觉得抱歉，立刻主动凑上去在段宜恩嘴角吻了一下讨好他。

“你进来好不好？我后面湿着呢。”

小omega扭了个身，紧紧抓住床头的栏杆，认真地跪好了。前面隆起高高的孕肚，在他努力抱住时还是显得沉甸甸，但他的腰身一如既往地软，那截白嫩的细腰乖顺地塌下去，使他两团白得晃眼的臀肉和那之间隐秘的、已开始被爱液打湿的穴口都能轻易地暴露在段宜恩的眼前，诱着他伸出手指触碰。

王嘉尔仍转过脑袋，蹙着眉头望住段宜恩，好像在催着对方赶快占有他。

“疼就喊停。”段宜恩忍着胯下胀痛低低地念了一句，就算自己再怎么急，也要先伺候好老婆。他试探着把指尖探入闪着水光的穴口，未经扩张的入口虽比想象中的放松，但他还是不敢直接进去，而是屈起手指轻柔地抠挖着深入，直玩得那处又麻又痒。

王嘉尔带着哭腔哼唧着，不由得跟着段宜恩的动作摆起了腰。他怀着宝宝，身体越发敏感得不像样子，只是两根手指而已，就能轻易勾起他身体里的火，在机械搅动的动作中把他带上高潮。

“哈......老公、老公，快一点......”

快速分泌的肠液很快打湿了alpha的手指，甚至沾湿他的手掌。王嘉尔无奈求饶，后穴的软肉也在快感中抑制不住地收缩着。可爱的性器早漏出几股精液，现在垂在双腿间，泛着粉色颤抖。

跪趴的姿势让胎儿不得不压迫着王嘉尔最敏感的前列腺，高潮仅仅过去几秒钟，他就迎来新一轮强制勃起。

要在前戏耗光体力了啊......王嘉尔正胡思乱想，就立刻毫无防备地被身后的alpha插入。他迷迷糊糊地陷在高潮的余韵里，双腿发软。信息素帮他放大感官，那根火热的物件已硬到夸张的程度，一路碾着他体内的敏感点、撑平肠肉的褶皱，一下子进去了一大半。

“啊啊！不......不行啊......要慢点......”

体内的那根凶器像有灵性，自觉与子宫口保持安全距离，却能每次抽插都精准顶在他最敏感的地方，不断把他干得汁水涟涟。穴口湿漉漉地开合，咬着肉柱不放，在抽出时甚至看得到一点挽留着肉柱的粉色肠肉。

小孕夫身后已经是一片狼藉，刚泄出的白浊液体被alpha抹在自己那根粗大的性器上，进出中全数顶入他的穴道，混杂着盈满的爱液，泥泞不堪地糊在交合处。听王嘉尔哭着叫床，段宜恩也很想就这样把他干到晕，从里到外操开。可他也知道这样不行，在努力克制自己的动作，埋头苦干的时候还是会不小心顶到那个脆弱的宫口，把王嘉尔惹哭。

“啊！嗯......顶到了，我......我的宝宝......哈......”

在颠簸中，哭声都是断断续续的。王嘉尔腿根不断打颤，终于在alpha又一波猛烈的攻势中再次高潮。酸胀的性器不得爱抚，可怜地支着，十分艰难地吐着精液。

“啊......呜......”

omega全身都在高潮中剧烈地颤抖，终于跪不住了，在瘫软前，被段宜恩向后捞进了怀里。

他们不过做了半小时，王嘉尔却已经累得动不了。他自己也觉得有些不对劲，孕期确实会辛苦一些，但他最近一阵子实在过于嗜睡，也开始厌食。信息素越来越管不住，后面经常没来由地出水，身体乱得一塌糊涂。为了不叫alpha担心，在性事上都是装着不累。

他这样靠着段宜恩的胸膛，软在alpha怀里仍在颤抖。

“放松点，嘉嘉。”段宜恩皱起眉头，他的omega虽说敏感，却也没夹他这么紧过。而现在老婆背对着坐在他怀里，又使他战战兢兢地顶上了宫口，绝顶的快感叫他不妨没能守住，也将滚烫的精液喷射在omega身体深处。

“呜......我真的不行了......”

omega哭得可怜，段宜恩心里一阵愧疚。他小心把自己退出来，搂上老婆的前胸的手却意外地摸到了一片湿。

“怎......”

他把失神的omega转过来，眼前的画面让他愣在了原地。王嘉尔香软的胸脯随着喘息起伏，上面已经淋了满满一层白色的奶水，在顺着他的肚子往下漫。奶水仍由红胀的乳尖流出，甚至结成小小的奶柱喷发出来。

“怎么会这样......”段宜愣在那一时想不通，这绝对不正常。虽然医生之前交代过他们，omega产前是有可能分泌乳汁的，但也只会是没有颜色的前乳。就算再怎么提前，也不会这么多啊！眼前，omega的奶水已经浸湿了一大片床单。

alpha忽然的沉默拉回了王嘉尔的精神，他眨眨眼睛，看到段宜恩一脸不可置信的表情，才循着他的视线看到自己一塌糊涂的前胸。

小omega也愣住了一秒，随后猛得挣开段宜恩的手，努力护住了自己的胸。他脸上泪痕还没干，慌乱不堪的神情把那张小脸衬得更加狼狈。

“对不起！对不起......”

他也是怕极了，不顾身体酸软无力，第一反应竟是道歉。段宜恩看不得他这种脆弱的样子，一下子大力地把他搂回怀里，让他挣脱不得。奶水不断溢出来，把两个人的身体都搞得湿漉漉。

“嘉嘉，这是怎么回事？你哪里不舒服吗？”

“对不起......我......”

王嘉尔被这情况吓坏了，大哭起来，问什么话都不肯答，嘴里只念叨着“对不起”。段宜恩心里越来越急，最后索性穿好衣服，也不顾王嘉尔反对，就抱着他去了医院。

39.

到达医院时已经快到下班时间，段宜恩还是疏通了关系，请负责王嘉尔的医生留了下来，给他好好看身体。

这一路上王嘉尔眼泪没停过，断线珠子似的默默地掉，也咬着嘴唇半个字不肯说。段宜恩还以为他是被吓坏了，只知道抱着他哄，告诉他一定没事。却不知道他是心里有事。

他说不出口的秘密，被身体突如其来的变化无情揭穿。不仅提醒着他俱乐部那段昏天黑地的生活，更将他这具汁水饱满的身体重新抛入到自卑的海洋中。段宜恩对他越好，他就越是难以承受。

但也束手无策，只能任凭胸前的衣料被奶水浸湿。

验完各项检查，在单间病房等待结果的时间里，王嘉尔心虚地向段宜恩的方向偷看了好几次，次次都引来对方更加担忧的眼神。

“嘉嘉，到底怎么了，哪里痛吗？”段宜恩看着老婆哭肿的眼睛，手足无措。偏偏omega不理他，只顾自己掉眼泪。他能做的只是在王嘉尔的衣服湿透之前，亲手为他换上件备用的。好在又过了一阵子，乳汁似乎停止分泌了，只有乳尖还湿漉漉的，蹭在衣服布料上阵阵发痛。

他们一个心急如焚，一个心如死灰，就是在这种状态下被医生叫去听结果。

医生分析了王嘉尔的身体指标，说提前产奶的情况是和激素水平紊乱有关，加上孕期的影响。这也同时导致这段时间王嘉尔的身体太虚、厌食乏困。

“医生，怎么会这样啊？是不是我们吃的东西有哪里不对啊？”段宜恩热切询问，好像他是王嘉尔的亲妈。如果真因为段家哪里照顾的不好，耽误了omega的身体，他真的不会原谅自己。

“如果是这种程度的话......”医生说着，若有似无地在王嘉尔胸前瞟了一眼，又看看小omega绝望的表情。谨慎地考虑再三，还是对着段宜恩说出了实情：“像是药物干预造成的。这样的omega有过不少，之前可能参与过人为的药物改造，怀孕的时候奶水才会变多。”

“改造......？”

段宜恩一时没反应过来，王嘉尔却先他一步站起身来往外走。他捞了一把，没捞住身边的老婆，匆匆听了医生几句交代，就赶忙追出门去，在医院的走廊上拽住了王嘉尔。

“嘉嘉，你去哪啊？等等我。”

omega转过身来，又是淌了一脸的泪。段宜恩一面心疼，一面又忽然想到，老婆绝不是被吓到这么简单，说不定又在胡思乱想。他不放心，半强迫地拽着王嘉尔回了病房，把他按坐在病床上。

“你在想什么？可不可以告诉我？”他几乎恳求着王嘉尔，希望他不要把所有事情都一个人承担。

“段总，我......我想一个人待会，好吗......”

“不好，你不能一个人，我会怕的，”段宜恩紧贴着他坐到他身边，让他一歪头就能靠到他的肩膀，“你有事情瞒着我，嘉嘉。”

王嘉尔对这个话题实在敏感到极点，光是听段宜恩提起就控制不住地呜咽。他长久沉默，似乎并不打算说出任何实情。可身边的alpha也毫不妥协，固执地非要个结果。

“你必须要说的，嘉嘉。告诉我，嗯？”

他不停追问的那些，是王嘉尔最不想回忆起的事情。俱乐部那个昏暗的医疗室，各种奇奇怪怪的仪器注射器，骇人的白大褂。那个时候他还很小，不过十几岁，刚刚开始发育。但他无依无靠，又格外乖顺，自然成为老板的试验对象。

那是一种刚刚研制成功的新型改造药，凉冰冰的无色液体，顺着尖锐的注射针头送进他的乳孔。他被迫感受胸前逐渐变得酥痒的感觉，没人管过他哭得有多惨，只记得仍是处子之身的他，绝望地体验着身体的变化，亲眼看着自己鼓胀到发痛的胸乳溢出泛着奶香的乳汁。

他不可以拒绝alpha们对他这种畸形的生理现象的消费，甚至还接受过敏感点的改造，腺体也比一般的omega更加脆弱，极易陷入情热。即使老板之后还为俱乐部里很多omega用过药，但王嘉尔一直是他最满意的作品。早就打算过，就算卖不上太好的价钱，留在俱乐部里也绝对是最吃香的摇钱树。

老板从来没有站在王嘉尔的角度替他想过，如果将来他成为某个alpha心中无比珍视疼爱的老婆、在百般呵护下孕育爱情的结晶，他该要怎么办。

从那时候开始，其实身体里是多出了一些什么，可这还是让王嘉尔觉得自己的身体不再完整。胸前奇特诡异的产乳行为只在注射不久后有过一次，他以为不会再发生，所以被买进段家的时候也对这件事闭口不提。

谁想到这么长时间过去了，他都快忘记了，段宜恩竟然眼睁睁见证了这个事实。

要他坦诚讲述这段经历实在艰难，段宜恩软的硬的都用上了，最后还是用宝宝的健康威胁王嘉尔，才逼他断断续续说出了真相。

“呜......我......我也不想这样的啊......”

一朝将心里暗藏已久的秘密公布给最亲密的人，王嘉尔管不了那么多了，抑制不住地崩溃大哭。他那伏在alpha肩上脆弱的样子，使段宜恩在惊讶的同时，心中泛起一阵苦涩的绞痛，也不自觉跟着他流泪。

“我很奇怪吧......我是个怪、怪物......我不是能配得上您的omega......”

王嘉尔哭得整张脸都红了，睫毛都被泪水糊住，狼狈不堪。但他控制不了，极端的情绪并不仅仅是因为那段痛苦的回忆。在他的认知里，他早就变成一个任人摆布的破烂布偶娃娃，四处是破口，是脏污。在他慢慢了解段宜恩的真诚和温柔之后，怎么再舍得这样一个高高在上完美无缺的人来爱他。

如今他最见不得人的事情也全交代给段宜恩了，他真的像一只布偶一样，被掏了个干净。他挣开段宜恩的怀抱，哭着把手指上的戒指摘了下来，塞给段宜恩。

“对不起，我真的不是故意的......我没有想要骗您......等我生下了宝宝我们就离婚吧。”

那枚指环凉冰冰地，回到了段宜恩手心里。那是段宜恩精心定制的，上面镶的钻石也挑了很久，跟设计师沟通的时候，满脑子想的都是王嘉尔，想他的微笑，抱着他的感觉，想到他一切温柔和难以捕捉的小任性。段宜恩想过他们未来的家，想过宝宝会不听话，想过他们之间会吵架，甚至想过退休之后，带着王嘉尔从哪座城市开始环球旅行。唯独没想过和他分开。

“谁准许你替我做决定了？”段宜恩慢悠悠地说，他端详那枚戒指一阵，把它又慢慢戴回王嘉尔手上，就像真正举行仪式一样的郑重。“我爱你，要我说多少次你才会相信？”

小omega摇着头委屈掉泪，段宜恩只好轻轻吻他。终于明白父亲早跟他说过的，omega要找门当户对的才好。段宜恩一直不能接受这种说法，但现在才知道，如果他真的找了门当户对的老婆，现在就不会心疼成这样。

多希望他能替王嘉尔承担那些痛苦，穿越时空去解救那个无助受伤的小孩。

“我是这样的omega，你......也爱我吗？”

“傻不傻啊你——你是这么傻的一只omega，我不是也一直爱你吗。”段宜恩笑着叹了口气，感受到怀里的omega由不敢相信的僵硬慢慢软了身子，安心靠在他怀里，自己也才放下了心。

“如果我早点遇到你就好了......”

头顶alpha的声音低沉地安抚着王嘉尔，王嘉尔努力缓下剧烈的心跳，心里偷偷地，也是这样想。

如果早点遇到你，那该有多好。

40.

为免万一，段宜恩当天就给王嘉尔办了住院手续，为他在医院租下了一间单间。

头胎生产总会比预产期提前一些，况且他的身体一天不如一天，还是留在医院好安心。小一个月的时间里，段宜恩下班越来越早，常常一头扎进医院，差点把家都搬来了。白天安叔陪着王嘉尔，让王嘉尔总不好意思，说安叔这么大岁数还跟着陪omega的床，辛苦得不得了。

是段宜恩不放心的。这世上值得相信的人太少，王嘉尔多一秒不在他眼前，他就多一秒担忧。如果叫心肝一样疼的omega在医院出了什么问题，他会后悔一辈子。

段宜恩舍不得给王嘉尔用些激素类的药物平衡治疗，只能听医生的，把alpha的信息素当成最好的调节剂。确实能稳定omega的身体状况是没错，但信息素闻多了难免叫王嘉尔身体里产生难以言喻的冲动。有几次，他力气大起来，拽着段宜恩就跟他一起倒在床上。在医院的病床上搞过老婆，段宜恩的人生中又添上小小一笔！

生产这天，段宜恩比王嘉尔紧张。他在公司开着会，忽然接到安叔的紧急来电，说嘉尔快要生了。他腿肚子打着哆嗦，在同事们一片恭喜声中急忙下了班，往医院赶。

相比高兴，他更多的还是担心。到了医院急急忙忙穿好隔离服，一进产房看见王嘉尔惨白的小脸，就急得眼眶都红了。

这么长时间，好不容易把王嘉尔喂得白白胖胖，现在才反应过来，那些肉恐怕都长到宝宝身上去了，omega的脸还是瘦得不像样子。

他一喊疼，段宜恩的心就紧紧揪在一起：“医生！我老婆说他疼啊！”

接产的医生看惯这场面，淡淡瞥了段宜恩一眼：“你生你也疼。”

虽然身体条件有点差，但王嘉尔意志力比一般omega强很多，生产过程都还算顺利，着急的只有段宜恩。

他努力产下宝宝，肚子一下子空了，段宜恩还愣了好久才兴奋地大喊起来，告诉他生了生了。王嘉尔很是无奈，用尽最后的力气念了句“我知道啊”就睡过去了。

嘹亮的哭声响彻产房，段宜恩自动忽略了这个吵闹的声音，一心扑在老婆身上。他小心地把王嘉尔推回房间，为王嘉尔擦汗擦身，料理各种事情，把儿子都落在了产房，最后还是护士翻着白眼把孩子给他抱过来的。

宝宝白净周正，看起来就是在omega的肚子里长得很好。王嘉尔就不一样了，生过小孩之后整个人更瘦了，像只圆鼓鼓的气球忽然瘪下去，把段宜恩心疼坏了。

看来生孩子真的很伤元气，王嘉尔的身体确实弱了很多，睡了一整天也没有醒。段宜恩找医生聊过很多次，根本不在乎以他这样的身体今后是否还能怀得上，也不在乎他的奶水适不适合宝宝喝，只想知道怎么养好omega的身体。

最终，王嘉尔在第二天早上才醒过来，睁眼就看见段宜恩瞪着眼睛坐在他床边，下巴上冒出了一层青色的胡茬。

他扯扯嘴角，伸出的手被alpha拉过去贴上自己的脸。

“对不起，着急了吧......”

“急死我了。”

“宝宝呢......”

这两天宝宝一直被段母抱着四处炫耀，今天是赶上早晨妈妈还没来，宝宝才能安静地睡在小床里，这时被段宜恩抱给老婆看。

小朋友小眼睛小鼻子的，王嘉尔疼爱地看着，如释重负地笑了笑。

“只要没缺胳膊少腿就好哇......”

段宜恩在他身边斟酌半天，还是开口告诉他：“医生说，将来他很大概率会分化成omega。”

他说完，立刻担忧地看向王嘉尔的表情。他知道王嘉尔因为自己的经历，一直都想要个alpha的，原以为王嘉尔会很失落，可他只是愣了一下，又微笑起来。

“嗯，我知道了。就算是omega，你也会很爱他的吧？”

段宜恩被他这句话说得心里一阵暖，他笑着点头：“当然。但我会最爱你。”

一家三口这样温存一阵，段宜恩像忽然想起什么似的，转身从自己包里掏出了个什么，递给王嘉尔。

“这小混蛋终于出生了，我等了好久了。”

王嘉尔接过来，是张火红色的请帖。打开来看，里面金黄色的手写字，写着他们大婚的好消息，收帖人一栏还是空的，显然是段宜恩迫不及待把设计到一半的样子给老婆看了。

“我再也等不及了，嘉嘉。我要告诉全世界，我娶到了你做我的老婆。”


	11. Chapter 11

41.

“慢点。”

傍晚，段宜恩把从医院搬回来的大包小包都拎进门，下意识还是回身去扶王嘉尔。

他搀住王嘉尔一只手臂，再轻轻搂过他的腰，小心翼翼的样子搞得王嘉尔堂皇得很。

“我，我已经没有在怀孕啦。”

小omega在段宜恩怀里红了脸，紧紧抱着宝宝磨蹭进了家门上了楼，留段宜恩在门口愣神。他大半年都这样过来的，早习惯把王嘉尔当成重点保护对象宠着，一朝老婆卸下了肚子里折磨人的小混蛋，段宜恩还真有点不习惯。

“哇——！！！”

他没来得及松一口气，小朋友就用嘹亮的哭声把他拉回现实。以前这小祖宗还在肚子里的时候，有什么不舒服和不方便都是王嘉尔一个人承担的，老婆体贴，从不向他抱怨怀孕的辛苦。可是现在，这小人儿真切在他眼前，丝毫面子不给他留，不仅要霸占王嘉尔怀里的位置，还不满意，要大声哭吵到整栋房子都难以安宁。

“怎么回事？”

段宜恩跟上楼去，进了房间凑到王嘉尔身边。他越过他肩膀去看omega怀里那个不乖的小朋友。那小孩粉白的小脸都喊红了，咧着小嘴紧皱着小眉头，固执大喊着，眼泪倒是一滴也没掉。再细看，还没能好好张开的小拳头正紧紧抓着王嘉尔的衣襟，怎么也不肯放。

“宝宝乖啊，爸爸在这里。”王嘉尔先搂紧儿子安抚，再回过头跟段宜恩说话，“他大概是不想让我放下他，直抓着我唉。吵到你了吧？对不起。”

“他不愿意就行？”段宜恩瞥了眼房间里崭新的婴儿床，已经预感到自己在王嘉尔那里的地位直线下降，“那你总不能一直抱着他吧——没别的意思，只是这样不太方便。”

儿子太黏人可不是什么好事。omega或许每天没什么事都能陪着孩子，可段宜恩要想跟老婆亲热亲热，挂在怀里的这个小东西可怎么是好？

这边王嘉尔好不容易哄好了小孩，看他吮着手指又迷迷糊糊在怀里睡着，才敢轻手轻脚地把他往小床里放。抽身离去前还轻轻捏捏他的小脚丫。

“你......”王嘉尔转身，把自己送进alpha的怀里，嘴角带着笑意问他：“你该不会是要吃自己儿子的醋吧？他可是你的亲骨肉啊段总裁。”

段宜恩的手刚要搭上王嘉尔的腰，一听他这话又整个人僵硬起来，愣了一秒钟才答话：“我怎么会！我又不是小孩子，我干嘛跟他一般见识。”

王嘉尔听了咯咯笑起来。

也不知道是不是因为段宜恩嚷的动静太大，小床里的儿子忽然醒了，又啊啊地喊着，直到落入王嘉尔熟悉的怀抱里才肯安静。

乖巧漂亮的老婆，偏偏围着小孩转，连给段宜恩一个笑容的时间都被压榨，段宜恩心里不知不觉就憋上一股气。

好吧，可能是有点吃醋。就一点儿。

“乖啊乖啊......”天色够晚了，可宝宝就是睡不安稳，王嘉尔一时有些搞不懂，也没有什么别的好办法，只好坐在床边撩起衣服来，为儿子加加餐。

小朋友吮到了奶水，顿时安静了下来。嫩粉色的乳尖被含在宝宝还没长牙的小嘴里，轻而易举地溢出奶水，润了宝宝的喉咙，却也让段宜恩看得眼红。

“那你，你先哄他，我收拾一下东西。”他自知再在老婆身边呆，就该发生点乱七八糟的事情了，于是转身去整理从医院拎回来的各种生活物品，本想借此转移下注意力。可谁知道，王嘉尔住着院也把东西收拾得井井有条，段宜恩只是把拿回来的日用品摆回洗手台，衣服放回柜子，半分钟都没用到，转身还看见那个小屁孩得意兮兮地看着他，嘴里舔吮着王嘉尔一边胸前的甜蜜果实。

段宜恩气得想笑。小兔崽子，看你没见过世面的样子，那个地方你爹我可是亲过无数次了！看你饿得可怜才稍微让给你一下而已。

宝宝好像听见他的心声，游刃有余地放开了嘴里的乳尖，冲着他打了个炫耀的奶嗝。

“乖哦，这下可以安静睡觉了吧？”王嘉尔笑了笑，在小奶娃额头上亲了一口，又减小音量：“不许再喊了哦，别再吵爸爸啦，他很忙的，明天还要上班呢。”

小朋友没那么听劝，哼唧着阻止王嘉尔放下衣服，同时动作迅速地又贴上去舔上仍溢着奶水的乳孔。

王嘉尔无奈地叹口气，由他去了。抬眼却看见段宜恩黑着脸，死死盯着他的前胸。鼓胀的乳肉上和宝宝嘴边都糊着奶白的液体，连另一边没被吸过的乳孔都开始隔着衣料漏奶，奶水渐渐沾湿那一块衣服，显现出胀大的乳头形状。医生说过他的情况，是奶水丰益到可以装瓶外卖的程度，宝宝喝起来完全不费力。甚至他稍微动动身子都会不小心漏出奶水来，本来还是颇有不便的事情，但此刻他胸前奶水涟涟，在段宜恩的眼里，是最惹火的画面。

“做，做什么......”王嘉尔被段宜恩盯得发毛，下意识护住自己的胸，“别看啦......”

“怎么不能看？他能喝，我连看看都不行。”段宜恩语气里十分委屈，行动上则是不容拒绝地靠近王嘉尔身边，扣住他手腕掰开了胳膊，逼他露出右胸那块散发奶香的部位，下一秒就撩开了他的衣服。

这边乳尖颤颤巍巍，吐着奶水暴露在段宜恩的视线里。他没多想，直接俯下身去舔，被王嘉尔大力推拒。

“不行！宝宝还在这呢。”

“我又没和他抢，我们各喝各的嘛。”

“哎......别！”

容不得他反对，alpha温热的舌头已经覆上那块敏感至极的肌肤。奶水汩汩地流进嘴里，合着奶香味和王嘉尔甜美的信息素味道，段宜恩尝了一本满足。这是他第一次尝老婆的奶水，单单这个认知就叫他下身立刻支起来，毫不掩饰地蹭着王嘉尔的大腿。

“老公，嗯......别闹了......”王嘉尔喘个不停，胸前两处乳尖都被人家叼在嘴里，他腰都软了。段宜恩不像小孩喝奶那样动作单纯，而是不断用舌头卷弄，用牙齿碾磨，早折磨得那块嫩肉柔软烂红，再被舔的时候都又痒又麻。

段宜恩这样不依不饶地轻薄自家omega好一阵，直到宝宝和他比都比累了，迷迷糊糊睡着了，他还仍叼着那块粉肉亲吮个不停。

“别吸了好不好......”王嘉尔声音都染上哭腔，悄声无措地求段宜恩放过。再这样下去，不单单湿衣服，他裤子都要湿透了。

段宜恩重新抬起头来，二话不说就亲上王嘉尔的嘴，把口腔里剩下的乳汁都渡给它的主人。王嘉尔冷不防尝到舌尖属于自己的奶香，羞得满脸通红，差点就狠下心在段宜恩舌头上狠咬一口。

“唔......讨厌！”

“你快把他放下吧。我要你，好不好？”段宜恩低声地在王嘉尔耳边念叨，喘出的热息打在老婆的耳后。

王嘉尔就在拉扯的怀抱中小心翼翼把儿子放回小床里，刚结束这个动作，就被alpha拉过去再次吻住。alpha箍在他腰上的手臂缓缓发力，好像下一秒就要把他整个人抱起来了。

“不！哎，老公，今天就别了吧，早点睡觉，明天早上还要去公司呢......”

“啧，”段宜恩故意皱起眉头，“王嘉尔，我发现你有了这个小混蛋，好像就没那么喜欢我了。”

“哪有啊！”真冤。

“喜欢我？”

“......喜欢。”

“那就让我看看你有多喜欢。”

王嘉尔觉得自己就像砧板上一条鱼，扭着腰挣扎也还是逃不过段宜恩的手掌心。他靠在床头感受段宜恩的侵入，胸前不断冒出奶水的时候，还禁不住在想，今后要是都这样可怎么办？自家alpha也太不讲道理了，他迟早要被玩坏。

42.

又一个清晨转醒，掌心下又是凉冰冰的被单，段宜恩已经渐渐习惯老婆不在怀里了。

——带孩子耽误不了段宜恩对老婆做什么羞羞的事情，他这段小日子还算过得不错。可王嘉尔实在对小孩喜欢过头，常常一大早就趴到儿子的小床旁边，殷勤地等着，叫小朋友一醒来就能看见最亲近的人，就能被爸爸抱进怀里。

段宜恩收回手臂咂咂嘴：“老婆啊......”

他预想中王嘉尔应该像往常一样轻轻应他一声才对，但今天没听见那声乖巧的“嗯”，段宜恩瞬时清醒过来，支起身子睁开眼睛张望。

王嘉尔正低着头坐在床沿，即使背对着，段宜恩也看出来他怀里正抱着儿子。听见身后段宜恩醒的声音，王嘉尔的背影显得有些局促。

“你，你醒啦。”

omega微微回头，只给他一个侧脸，不肯转过身来。这下段宜恩更好奇，蹭到他身边去要看他在做什么。结果不出意外，小朋友清晨就开始进食，瞪着眼睛吮着奶水，砸砸作响吃得好开心。

“你再睡一会吧，我们不、不、不打扰你了。”

王嘉尔脸红了，托起儿子的小脑袋，小跑着出了房门。段宜恩失笑，不知道怎么回事，老婆当着他的面喂奶的时候总是害羞得不得了，经常逃着避着就是不肯给他看。想一想，他们平时坦诚相对的体验实在数不胜数，这时候只是露点胸肉又有什么可害羞的呢。

或许上次在儿子吃奶的时候对着老婆耍流氓，把他给吓到了？段宜恩笑着琢磨，起了床站在床边戴手表，手机屏幕忽然亮起来，一个日程提醒——“婚策公司”。

他特意请了一天假，今天是带王嘉尔去定婚策的日子。

要和omega举办一个完美的结婚典礼，是段宜恩早就打定的主意。虽说两个人早早完成了永久标记，也领了证，成为各种意义上的真正的夫夫，但对段宜恩来说，在热闹盛大的典礼上、众人见证的目光下，宣布他和王嘉尔互为彼此一辈子的唯一，才能最终使他沉甸甸的爱意得以寄托。

听别人说过，如果和真心喜欢的爱人一起讨论婚礼的细节，会让一个人忽然变得痴痴傻傻。段宜恩本来是半信半疑，但当他在婚策公司亲眼看见王嘉尔换好婚礼上预备穿的西装，笑着在他面前转圈给他看的时候，内心鼓胀的冲动都快要把他的心脏撑爆了。

说不上来这是什么情绪，有点像兴奋和紧张的结合体。总之这种功效堪比信息素的奇怪的冲动直把他推向王嘉尔，令他不自觉地凑上去吻他。

“哎？！唔......”

王嘉尔在他靠过来的瞬间慌乱地把手挡在身前，轻轻推着段宜恩的胸膛。可alpha的怀抱不容挣脱，箍紧了他好好地接这个吻。

“有......有人啦......”

站在不远处的导购小姐反应了几秒钟，会意地出门去了。留下正装打扮的段宜恩和王嘉尔，在摆满礼服挂满落地大镜的屋子里尽情亲吻。

“我好爱你。”

段宜恩在换气的间隙低声念了一句，随后紧紧皱着眉头加深这个吻。他抱紧王嘉尔，使omega的腰身都软绵绵地贴过来，像是要把王嘉尔整个揉进他身体里，那样的离不开。

相比这个强势的吻，alpha在唇瓣厮磨间的真心告白更能打动王嘉尔，叫他全身像过电似的抖了抖。段宜恩抱着他的力气大到他快窒息，但他仍是顺从地回应着alpha，任凭自己的下唇被嘬弄得粉红肿胀。

段宜恩像永远不会满足，永远不会停下这个吻。不知道他们亲了多久，王嘉尔只知道再亲下去他的身体就该强制发生反应了。单单用露骨的行动吓到导购小姐就算了，要是奶水或是其他的什么难以启齿的液体弄脏了人家店里的礼服就糟糕了。

“呼......你是怎么啦？”王嘉尔终于推开赖在身上的alpha，喘着粗气问道。 

“你好漂亮，老婆。”段宜恩拉着老婆的手，再一次打量他身上的定制西装。曾考虑过深蓝色是否不适合婚礼场合，但王嘉尔喜欢，所以alpha当然一切由他。利落的西装布料衬得王嘉尔小脸更加白皙，收紧的腰身也把他腰腹间的玲珑曲线都凸显出来。如果站着不动，会以为是个精致的人形玩偶。

要是老婆打扮漂亮一点就忍不住要亲，段宜恩也太没出息了点，毕竟不是在家。王嘉尔在视线下不自觉地脸红，他不知道在老公的心里婚礼有多么重要，只当段宜恩是莫名感性冲动，于是仰起脸勉强笑笑。

“好啦，先选衣服吧，这套好看吗。”

“好看，你穿什么都好看。”

面对敷衍，王嘉尔不以为意地撇了撇嘴。他走到婴儿车边上，自动换上一副明媚的笑容。

“宝宝！爸爸穿这件好看吗？”

还不会说话的小朋友被他逗得咯咯乐，伸出小手来拽着王嘉尔的手指。果然不论什么年纪的人，见了漂亮omega都会心情愉快啊。

王嘉尔对婚礼没太多要求，大多数情况都是听段宜恩和婚策师的决定。所以这对带着孩子的年轻夫夫在定婚策的时候都还算顺利，除了中途偶尔的喂奶环节，和段宜恩情不自禁的吻。

段宜恩今天有点像着了魔，总是控制不住地要和王嘉尔亲近。

王嘉尔低头挑捧花的时候，被围在新鲜精美的各种花束之间，那个画面就看得段宜恩心里一阵暖融融的，非要蹭过去印上王嘉尔的嘴唇，厚着脸皮讨吻。

omega像个孩子一样一脸兴奋地趴在巨大的玻璃展橱上挑蛋糕的时候，也引来段宜恩不断揉揉捏捏，最终拗不过他又转头接了一个绵长的吻才算完。

后来他们辗转到宴厅，一点点亲自确认宴会的细节，什么菜色什么装饰，事无巨细。段宜恩很不像话，在后厨门口都拉着王嘉尔想要亲亲，最终被王嘉尔拒绝——实在是有太多人围观了啊！

这样折腾一天，最后一站是礼堂。宾椅还都没摆好，偌大的礼堂中空空荡荡，只有透着夕阳色的巨大顶窗和仪式感庄重的圣台安静地等待着他们。

王嘉尔被牵着手，边走边四处打量。而段宜恩则立刻将眼前的画面联想到他们真正大婚的那天，老婆将挽着他的手臂认认真真地走过这条路，他们会向上帝起誓，会被满堂的宾客祝福。

虽然只是一个小小的预演，也着实叫段宜恩幸福。他们站定在圣台边，他的心早飞了，而王嘉尔还仔细考虑场地的问题。

“这里会不会有点太大啊......会有这么多的人来参加我们的婚礼吗？我想可能会有点空诶......租间稍微小一点的就能便宜好多呢，我们要不要......”

他还说着，就被段宜恩拉进怀里，嘟囔不停的小嘴下一秒就被段宜恩吻住。

——又来？王嘉尔推不开他，只好苦笑着回应。在微黄的灯光和点点星光下，在圣台前面接吻，这个氛围真的很像是偶像剧，但可惜他们不是一对浪漫的苦命情侣，而是整天腻在一起还要带孩子的经验夫夫。

实在不明白有什么好亲的，赶快定下场地回家洗澡做饭喂孩子不好吗？王嘉尔心里异议，但他究竟不敢对alpha质疑，于是乖顺地伸出舌尖，叫alpha舔弄亲吻个够。

段宜恩流连他柔软的嘴唇，过了好半天才依依不舍地放开。即使停下了吻，也不肯松开抱着他的手，贴在他侧脸耳鬓厮磨，听他满是担忧的语气询问。

“宜......宜恩啊，”他很少这样叫他，“你怎么了？你今天有点怪怪的。”

“哪里怪了。”

王嘉尔轻轻回抱住段宜恩，“就好像......是最后一天见我似的。我不是好好地在这呢吗。”

怀抱松了松，左手却又被紧紧握住了。

段宜恩摩挲着王嘉尔瘦削的手指，找到指根处那枚婚戒。他郑重地看着王嘉尔的眼睛，好想严肃地讲话，目光却忍不住一片温柔。

“嘉嘉，我会努力做你的唯一的，我一辈子都会努力。”

王嘉尔不明所以地笑笑：“你就是我的唯一啊，怎么了？”

“我不是。”段宜恩摇摇头，这是总硌在他心里的一件事。“王嘉尔，说实话，我这一生，跟很多人打过交道，但是遇见你之前，我都不太清楚什么是爱情。可是你......你的一切决定都是我替你做的，不是吗。”

对于王嘉尔来说，段宜恩可以算是恩人，也可以算是爱人。只不过花钱把他从俱乐部里买出来，这样的事不管是哪家少爷都能轻易做到。段宜恩只是凑巧，在那天晚上看到关在笼子里的他，一时冲动才救出他来。当时怎么会知道这个冲动带来了这么大的幸福。

就是这个“一念之差”，才让段宜恩感受到能娶到王嘉尔是多么幸运的一件事，如果稍有偏差，他一辈子都不会遇见王嘉尔了，不知道王嘉尔会被卖给谁，会怎样颠沛流离，又或是沦为奴隶。

每当这样想，他既心疼又后怕。

“如果你遇见的是另一个人，如果他也对你好，你就会爱上别人了......对不对？”毕竟王嘉尔几乎没过过一天好日子，一点小小的温柔就能温暖他脆弱的心，那是谁都能做到的事情。说到这里，段宜恩心里一股深深的无力感，愣是逼得他红了眼眶。

王嘉尔呆呆地望着他一阵，像是完全没想到，马上要举行婚礼了，alpha还会想到这一层。

“不对。”他拥紧段宜恩，“没有那么多如果，我遇见的人就是你，是你对我好，我爱上的是你。这已经是命中注定了，不管发生什么我都会遇见你的。”

能叫王嘉尔把真心话说得这么直白，已经实属不易，可段宜恩听了还是直摇头。

“嘿，”王嘉尔捧住他的脸，笑着对他说：“如果你再怀疑的话，他可要不高兴了。”

“......谁？”

王嘉尔指指段宜恩的身后，示意他回头看。婴儿车静静停在那里，里面的小朋友正睡得香甜，不知道两个爸爸之间在聊什么。

这个小生命，是他们拥有彼此的最有力的证明。

段宜恩终于笑了，抱紧了怀里的老婆。遇见王嘉尔之后，他变了好多，从锋利的棱角分明变得柔软，学会了心疼和感动。他也知道王嘉尔也在慢慢改变，不再是甘做一件附属品，而是学着成为一个独立的个体，依自己的爱恨来过生活。

他们在努力相爱。

“我爱你，段宜恩。现在再吻我一下吧，好吗。”


	12. Chapter 12

43.

“好吃吗？”

王嘉尔坐在段宜恩的办公室里，一脸期待地望着身边的alpha。但身边的alpha脸色不太对，如果非要形容的话，大概跟吃了死虫子的表情差不多。

最近他新学了一道排骨汤，还没来得及给段宜恩尝过。今天一大早上起来就开始准备，非说要给段宜恩送便当。折腾了一整天，幸存的肉没有几块，连同清寡的汤水，全被他用保温桶装了过来，只赶上了晚饭。

段宜恩尽力地咀嚼，废了好大力气才把嘴里那块排骨肉咽下去，粗粝的盐粒简直刮破嗓子，再开口回应的时候嗓子都有些哑。

“......好吃。”

“真的？”

“真的。就是有点......”

“有点什么？”

段宜恩看王嘉尔那一脸期待又委屈的小样子，心里顿时有点舍不得说他。老婆在厨艺方面没天赋，他本来是完全不在意的，又不是没阿姨做饭。可王嘉尔在这方面的兴趣又实在过于浓厚，经常积极地为他展示手艺，让他有点招架不住。

纠结再三，他还是忍不住说：“就是有点......咸，就一点点！”

尽管他容光焕发地，在脸上换上一副“只要老婆做的我都爱吃”的表情，小omega也是立刻明白实情，眼睛里闪烁的光一下子暗了下去，眼角失望地垂着。

保温饭盒的第二层被王嘉尔翻开，里面摆的是段宜恩熟悉的正常饭菜。王嘉尔懂事地替他摆开。

“你还是吃阿姨做的吧......我可能真的不适合下厨。”

“别啊，”段宜恩最看不得他这样，“没关系啊嘉嘉，我们慢慢来，你总有一天能抓住我的胃！好不好？”

好不容易王嘉尔有了个自己的爱好，段宜恩确实不忍心打击他。其实以他的厨艺来讲，世界上除了段宜恩应该没人愿意吃他做的菜，但偏偏就段宜恩这一个忠实的顾客，每次体验王嘉尔的厨艺都舍不得说不好，恨不得赞不绝口，把王嘉尔惯得越来越爱玩。

看老婆开心，家里幸福的氛围都会浓很多。唯一的一点不好，就是厨房新手的那些兴奋产物都需要段宜恩来消化，虽说吃不死人，但有时真的倒胃口。

王嘉尔摇摇脑袋，“算了，我以后还是不做啦。”

“怎么！”段宜恩有点急，“别，嘉嘉，我真的，真的不是故意那样说的......其实，其实你做得很好吃！是我太高要求了，一点也不知道满足，你做得已经很好了！”

他一边说，一边蹭过去往王嘉尔身上凑，火急火燎的，就是生怕王嘉尔会难过。真不该说这道菜咸的，就像往常一样一闭眼一咬牙吃下去不就好了吗。段宜恩在心里怨自己。

“你别骗我啦......”王嘉尔无奈地笑笑，已经被alpha逼退到沙发的一角。他看着alpha近在咫尺焦急的脸，怎么可能不知道对方在想什么。于是他温柔解围：“好吧，我会继续努力钻研，总会有一天做得好吃的，可以了吧？”

段宜恩忙不迭点头说好。他不敢让王嘉尔伤心。

这个小omega，心里陈年的创口很难愈合，不论受了什么委屈都深深埋在心里。正因为王嘉尔这样听话，段宜恩更舍不得叫他难过，平时是说出口的每个字都裹了厚厚一层蜜才敢往王嘉尔耳边递。

本估摸着老婆和他相处这么久，也被宠了这么久了，应该再没那么脆弱了。可是前两天段宜恩还不小心在床上试出了他唯唯诺诺的紧张。

那天晚上是很自然地亲热一下，段宜恩紧紧掐着他的腰从他身后进入他。小omega被身上alpha的重量压进床里，生理泪水胡乱地蹭在枕头上。

这个霸道的姿势叫段宜恩很轻易地闯进那个脆弱的宫  
口，冲进去在里面成结，撑大那个紧致的、曾为他生小孩的那个入口。高潮后短暂的不应期叫他静静地想起王嘉尔刚来到家里那个时候。

那时王嘉尔实在乖得不得了，不爱吭声，不爱哭叫，每晚尽职地跟着他进房间，默默剥光自己趴到床上去，也是以这个最没有抵抗能力的姿势承受alpha的疼  
爱。那一阵子段宜恩看得最多的就是王嘉尔光滑白皙的背，听得最多的是他隐忍的闷哼。

这个犯傻的omega，还会轻易听信别人的话，学着段宜恩都早忘记的初恋情人的神态，呜咽着流泪，就为了讨他一刻的欢心。

其实王嘉尔哪知道，陈年的恋爱早被段宜恩忘在脑后，心里装的全是他，怎还会记得初恋情人哭起来是什么样子。

段宜恩喘着气，捏上王嘉尔的后颈，下  
身还埋在他体内。

“哭一个给我看看？”alpha起了玩心，想着和老婆回忆一下婚前青涩的时光，甚至初恋的名字都含在嘴边，差点就唤出来，想看omega羞恥带上醋意的眼神。

但他及时止住了，还好没把玩笑开得太过——王嘉尔听见他这条指令，腿间都不自控地紧张收缩，顿时打了个颤。转过脸没流几滴眼泪，可眼底却已经通红一片。

“我......我......”王嘉尔有些无措，像是没想到段宜恩会这样说。

段宜恩心底沉了一下，立刻认错，抱紧老婆来好好哄。

也许王嘉尔表面上已经接受被爱的事实，也不再像以前那么卑微，偶尔会和老公撒撒娇，开开玩笑，但内心深处的恐惧是他自己都没意识到的，他甚至是下意识认为段宜恩并不可能属于他。那段日子满心以为自己只是一个替代品，收到段宜恩一切的关怀都被他过滤，不敢爱，也不敢做自己。那是十分难熬的一段日子。

是段宜恩高估了他的自愈能力，看他缩在悬崖边还坏心眼地戳戳他。最后把老婆惹哭，自然也是要自己哄的。

就这样，他万事不敢不宠着王嘉尔，王嘉尔要做什么他都欣喜地答应。他有资本和耐心将一个omega宠上天，也是为了自己，因为王嘉尔的每一颗眼泪都狠狠拽着他的心，太叫他心疼。

“你喜欢做，我就喜欢吃，你的一切我都喜欢，知道吗？”

王嘉尔听这一句没头没尾的告白，有些诧异，他不知道短短几分钟的时间，段宜恩想得那么多。

“我......我知道啦！你快吃饭啊，晚上不是还有事吗，我们别迟到了。”他脸红了，推开段宜恩理了理自己的衣服。他今天难得地穿了一套很规整的淡色西装，对他来说是正式过头了，全都是因为段宜恩说晚上要带他出去，叫他这样打扮。

段宜恩一只手仍举着筷子，另一只手轻而易举地把王嘉尔搂进了怀里。

“距离我们出发还有半个小时，”他把脸埋进omega脖颈处深深吸了一口气，充盈鼻腔的是老婆熟悉的信息素的甜味，“嘉嘉，我想还够时间......”

他这样近距离地逗王嘉尔，王嘉尔早受不住，腿都软了。

“干什么！你不是说......说过......”

“我说过什么。”

“你说......”王嘉尔咬咬牙，还是推开了他，小声地嘀咕，“你说过不在办公室里做的......”

段宜恩笑了一下，“我说要做了吗？我说的是还够时间吃饭。你是不是成天都惦记着和我做爱啊？——半个小时够不够做你又不是不知道。”

这下子王嘉尔的脸彻底红了，他皱着眉头瞪了段宜恩一眼，心想这alpha怎么总用这件事捉弄他，今天晚上回家一定治治他，说什么也不给他了，让他得意。

44.

段宜恩一向低调，为王嘉尔赎身是私下操作，结婚的消息也还从来没大肆宣扬过。王嘉尔看起来对段夫人的名头完全不在意，只安安静静被段宜恩圈在怀里就能满足。可段宜恩越来越忍不住，总想找个机会把漂亮老婆带出去，好好秀一把。

今天就有个慈善拍卖会，不是卖人口，是钻石珠宝。这场阵大，各路名流都不会缺席，段宜恩自然也要露面，想着干脆就携家眷一起，不知不觉地向媒体透露自己已婚的消息。

仔细想想，这将会是他们确认关系之后第一次一起出现在大家视线里。十几分钟的车途，王嘉尔和段宜恩一同坐在车子后座，窝在他的怀里，若有所思地盯着他一阵。

即将见到的人，有段宜恩熟悉的，也有段宜恩不熟的，但无一例外都是和段宜恩相配的。他们都是上流富贾，至少在搞慈善上是放得开手的。被拍卖的那些亮闪闪的石头价格一定都不菲，是王嘉尔怎么也想象不到的那种程度。

他忽然觉得紧张，同时又大胆地生出一点醋意。眼前的alpha是一心一意爱他的，时刻把目光黏在他身上，用各种方式宣誓对他的主权，王嘉尔就也想为他标上只属于自己的记号。

再反应过来的时候，王嘉尔已经凑近，仰头吻上段宜恩的喉结。段宜恩被他逗笑了，胸腔微微震，也没躲开，任凭他在自己脖子上嘬了个红印。

“干嘛？盖章啊？”

“嗯。”这次王嘉尔没有害羞，也没有遮掩，反而有些严肃。

段宜恩看他一本正经的样子，心里小猫抓挠似的兴奋，还有些成就感——王嘉尔此刻这一点点小任性是他没日没夜地宠出来的。

“傻不傻？”段宜恩嘴上这么说，却很直接地拽过王嘉尔来亲吻，享受和omega的这几分钟私密时间。

其实他今天带王嘉尔来这种场合，也就是因为想让所有人知道，他已经有了一个omega，而且已经下定决心一辈子都独宠这一个omega，他是只属于王嘉尔的。所以别说是在脖子上种个草莓，就算在他脑门上写上王嘉尔的名字，没准他都愿意。

车子缓缓停下，王嘉尔胡乱地抹抹嘴，段宜恩那边的车门就被拉开了。

外面天色已经有些暗，湛蓝色的天空，被闪光灯点亮。媒体记者挨着红毯等在门边，电视台的机器也四处林立，都等着第一时间播报这场慈善晚会。

王嘉尔没想到是这种场合，下车的时候还吓了一跳。

“这怎......怎么还......”

身边的alpha忍不住微笑，一边把他扶出车门，一边毫不避讳地昂着下巴，把脖子上王嘉尔盖的幼稚的印章露给镜头。

周围的快门声立刻密集起来。段宜恩原定是一个人出席今晚的晚会，没人知道他会带个人来。这个预料之外的男伴无疑成为了镜头的聚焦点。

掌镜的摄像摄影原本只是好奇这人的身份，但等他钻出车来一抬眼，这张脸就立刻吸引了更多的视线。

王嘉尔是大眼翘鼻活脱的美人坯子，进了段家之后被段宜恩精心地供着，如今脸蛋鼓出些嫩肉来，加上产后不久的母性光环加持，整个人都泛着一层温柔的光似的，确实好看上镜。

段宜恩紧紧拉着他的手，看他红透了脸在耳边小声嘀咕。

“你没说还有这么多人拍照片啊......”

“那我也没说不拍啊。”

这是王嘉尔第一次体验这么多的镜头和目光，他有点紧张，依偎在段宜恩身边往会场里走。alpha爱透了他依赖自己的样子，心都飞了，以至于边上的人问到王嘉尔是什么人，他都没答话，而是十分轻浮地往王嘉尔脸上亲了一口。

不出十分钟，直播媒体立刻编辑出一条新闻——“段氏总裁段宜恩携伴侣出席晚会，大方展示甜蜜脸颊吻”。

段宜恩坐在贵宾席，正在等晚会开始。他悄悄划着手机，看见这条新闻不禁笑了一下，这恰恰是他想要的效果。

可是再往下划，一家八卦媒体出的报道题目竟然是——“段宜恩一改高冷禁欲形象，无脑陷入新晋小宠温柔乡”。

这可不能怪人家这样写，毕竟王嘉尔又不是哪家的少爷，能出现在段宜恩身边，大家一看他这漂亮样子就自然会往特殊职业上猜。

看来还是有点小误会需要解开。

段宜恩握着手机长长地叹了一口气，引来身边王嘉尔担忧的语气。

“怎么啦？我是不是哪里不对。”王嘉尔局促着，还没能好好适应这个场合。他坐在座位上不时乔乔西装，理理发梢，只怕会给段宜恩丢脸，每一刻都紧张着。

“没有，你很好。”段宜恩把自己的竞拍号递到王嘉尔手上，“嘉嘉，待会遇上什么喜欢的就举这个牌子，听着点报价，段氏的预算是五百万。”

他不好意思地摸摸鼻梁，“最好别超过。当然，如果真的喜欢的很多，我们可以支自己的钱买。”

“我们不要买了吧......”王嘉尔看着手里的竞拍号，皱起了眉头，“他们买就好了嘛，我们就看热闹好了......”

“不行，你只管花吧。”段宜恩笑着抬起手揉揉老婆的耳朵，直到惹得他耳尖上红起一块，“今天带你来就是要你惹眼的。”

“......啊？”

王嘉尔还愣着神，全场的灯光就暗下去，晚会正式开始了。主持人走下台，举着话筒一位位地介绍出席者。走到段宜恩身边时，问段宜恩现在是什么心情。

段宜恩在全场的注视下若有所思地看了王嘉尔两眼，从容地接过话筒。

“希望今晚段氏能让大家满意，也希望能让我老婆满意。”

这话一出，席上四处窸窸窣窣，同桌的商场朋友不禁笑着打趣他。主持人也愣了一下，才继续接着他的话问他。

“段总今天有美人陪在身边，是不是出手更大方，不拍到最高的成交价也舍不得走啊。”

“我倒是想多玩一会，可儿子还在家里等我们回去呢，孩子还小，总离不开他。”

这下子，他在无数镜头和目光下，不仅抛出已婚的消息，还轻描淡写地主动承认自己已经有了一个儿子。这确实是个大新闻，直到主持人返回台上，晚会好不容易如常进行，王嘉尔也都一直感觉有目光往他身上聚，把他盯得后脑勺都麻了。

王嘉尔自然知道新闻上肯定是一阵热闹非凡，只是不知道会不会写些过分的话。身边的alpha低头瞄着手机，看得不亦乐乎，忍不住嘴边的笑。

小omega小心地拽拽段宜恩的袖子，低声在他耳边讲：“你干嘛忽然讲这些啊。”

“是实话啊。”

“可是......”

“嘘，开始啦。”

王嘉尔下意识顺着alpha手指的方向抬头往台上看，第一件拍品已经被推上了展示台，大屏幕上放送那颗粉色的钻石，正闪着亮闪闪的璀璨的光。

他有点呆，婚戒上的钻石再怎么大颗也不会有这种程度，他已经预感到，今晚要长见识了。

段宜恩见他一直张望着大屏幕，就知道他心里很喜欢这些闪光的石头。可是拍卖中途有好几次，段宜恩拽着他的手往上举，都被他用力拒绝，手里的竞拍号被死死攥着，替段宜恩守财的那个样子真的很像一个精打细算的小媳妇。

段宜恩心里哭笑不得，已经错过许多件宝石，在又一次半强迫的争抢中，那块泡沫塑料的竞拍号竟然被两个人拦腰掰断，耷拉着脑袋残破不堪。

伴着那声清脆的断裂声，王嘉尔压低了嗓音惊呼，“啊！我......对不起......”

小omega闯了大祸似的，皱着小脸望向段宜恩，又成功地把段宜恩逗笑。段宜恩笑够了，抬起自己的手向台上示意，主持人立刻应下了加价，台上这只镶了满钻的白金手镯已经叫到了三百万。

“太贵了啊......！”王嘉尔继续小声地伏在段宜恩耳边抗议。他小时候是穷过来的，根本不觉得段宜恩可以这样大手大脚地花钱，不管这只镯子是买给谁。

他贴在段宜恩耳边蹙眉劝说的委屈小表情全数被各角度的镜头记录下来，看起来像极了他是嘟着嘴唇撒娇，向段宜恩讨要这件首饰。偏偏段宜恩接下来的一切举动都印证着媒体们这个阴差阳错的猜测——alpha不断加价，比过三五个坚持举手的人，以势在必得的气势最终拍得了这只镯子，成交价要到八百多万，连眉头都没皱一下。

自从他在商场打拼，这是他第一次这么高调，全是为了身边的omega，媒体们不会放过这个巨大的新闻点。

后半程段宜恩又沉浸在手机上的八卦新闻里，终于看到几条说他宠老婆的八卦，总算满意。边上王嘉尔一直愣着神发呆，脑里还在惦记着刚刚花掉的巨大的数字。

“买给你，开不开心？”段宜恩笑着侧头问，换来王嘉尔一声叹息。

“这么多钱......”

“傻老婆。这本来就是段氏的预算啊，做生意哪里能不做慈善，就算没有你，这钱我也是照样要往外花的，知不知道。”

他努力宽老婆的心，在晚会结束后如愿说服王嘉尔戴上了那只镯子。小omega不好意思说，但心里也很喜欢，就这样别别扭扭地套着那只镯子出大门重新走上红毯，接受比来时更猛烈的闪光灯攻击。

段宜恩故意握住了他另一只手，悄声告诉他：“跟大家挥挥手，笑一笑。”

王嘉尔愣一下，没注意到自己大方举起的那只手上套着今晚成交价最高的拍品，还在腼腆微笑。身边得逞的alpha感到一阵幸福，心里咚咚跳，预想终于高调宣布了他最亲密的老婆，今后不管遇到什么男男女女AAOO，都会明白他名草有主。

他拥着王嘉尔换场出席酒会，本已计划好如何多秀一轮恩爱，却忘记今晚这种盛大的场合，明星歌手也会来不少。

王嘉尔远远瞥见那个人的时候，全身的血液都凝固一秒。他不会忘记那个人的脸，那张和他的确相像的脸，是他曾经费尽心思模仿给段宜恩看的，初恋情人的脸。

但看那位大明星正笑得很开朗，看起来根本不像是爱哭的人。也许他之前流着泪费力模仿，在段宜恩眼里都是无用功。

王嘉尔不敢再往那个方向看，只怕自己的表情太过僵硬，但内心里无数的声音教唆他盯着人家不放，急于求证自己是否真的与那个人相像。他现在拥有的一切，段宜恩对他太过高调的占有欲，是否只是因为眉眼间复刻了另一个人的神韵？他控制不住地去想这个没有答案的问题。

紧紧搂在腰上的手都变得烫人，王嘉尔不自觉地感到一阵坐立难安。这一刻他只想逃离。


	13. Chapter 13

45.

“我想去一下洗手间，好么？”

王嘉尔微微闪身，想要躲开段宜恩搂着他的手，可那只手下意识十分霸道地箍紧他的腰，又立刻把他拽回了那个怀抱。

“那你别去太久，这里人太多。”段宜恩斟酌良久，还是小声叮嘱。omega是在这种人多的场合里出过事的，段宜恩考虑的很多，可总不能时刻盯着王嘉尔像看犯人一样。于是心里牵挂着，也还是叫他暂时离开了自己的怀抱。

这时结婚的消息已经传开，他们刚刚在晚会上亲密的合照也早就登上各种新闻平台，料也不会再有人找王嘉尔的麻烦。

段宜恩稍稍放了点心，再抬眼便发现一个老熟人走到他身旁。

“好久不见。”

那人今晚也打扮得很精致，定制的西装，头发也精心做过，只不过脸上带着舞台妆，近距离看有点夸张。这样看起来对方已经成熟了很多，早不像当年和段宜恩谈恋爱那时候那种青涩，不变的只是现在他仍然是光芒四射的大明星。

“啊，嗯。”

段宜恩已经变了很多，用他自己的话说是老了，现在结了婚有了孩子，眉宇间都没了从前那种戾气，取而代之的是深邃的从容，不过也许在初恋对象的眼中，更是温柔不减。

“恭喜你。”

“恭喜什么？”

“恭喜你的新婚。”

“......嗯，谢谢。”其实已经不怎么新了，孩子都那么大了，再过些日子搞不好都会叫爸爸了。

也许初恋对象有心思趁这空当跟他稍微回忆一下从前，讲起他们恋爱那时候的小事，但段宜恩望着眼前的老熟人，总是不自觉地会茬神。

不知道对方正慢悠悠在说什么，段宜恩忽然低头笑了一下。

“笑......什么？”对方精致的脸上有点局促。

“没什么，”段宜恩晃过神来，抱歉的挥挥手，“不过确实有点像。”

“像？”

“哦，你长得有点像我老婆......有人这么说过，今天看一看确实说得没错。”

这件事现在在段宜恩的眼里还有点滑稽，初恋听了却莞尔一笑，眉眼唇边都漾起春水：“是吗，那还蛮巧的。”

段宜恩皱起眉头，“不不不，笑起来就不很像了，他笑的时候比较......”

他本想说“比较可爱”，但一瞬间反应过来，这样讲可能有点没礼貌，于是尴尬地笑了笑，把后面的话吞进了肚子里。

“......不说了，他今天有来，我介绍你们认识吧。”

他讲完这句，立刻四处张望去找王嘉尔。他先往盥洗室方向看，原以为会找一阵子，没想到王嘉尔就在他身后不远的地方等着，见他抬眼找自己，就默默走过去靠近他身边。

“怎么不立刻回来找我啊，我要担心。”

他没法答这话。他进去只是洗了洗手，预想段宜恩再遇初恋情人总归有话讲，就在里面等了一会儿，出来时果真看到他们凑在一起聊天，就没第一时间走上去。正犹犹豫豫往那边蹭，又凑巧看到段宜恩那个甜蜜的笑，猜不出他们在聊什么开心的回忆，就更不敢加入了。

其实段宜恩那时候会笑完全是因为想起了自家老婆傻乎乎的模仿秀，心里柔软的地方被戳到了一下。但在王嘉尔看来更像是段宜恩被初恋的记忆打动了，这个微笑就压在了他心上，使他的内心不可否认地生起一阵醋意，沉甸甸地不快。

这个大明星看起来还是单身，看起来仍是段宜恩喜欢的类型，看起来也还喜欢段宜恩，那要怎么办？王嘉尔呼了一口气，自暴自弃地开始考虑要不要就此逃跑，身边的alpha却再次将眼神黏回他的身上，搂着他大方引见。

“这是我爱人，王嘉尔。”他在不知不觉间将王嘉尔划入自己的阵营，“嘉嘉，这位你知道的，大歌星，我之前和他有谈过恋爱。”

“啊......你好。”

段宜恩毫不避讳地提起从前那段恋情，是两个omega都没想到的。王嘉尔的眼神不断地往地板上瞄，就是鼓不起勇气抬眼。虽然段宜恩还紧紧拉着他的手，可心里的不安越发累积，再多都快压垮他了。

alpha小心观察老婆的神情，他永远不想对王嘉尔有所保留，对于以前的事情，遮遮掩掩才是最不该的。反正早就过去了，前尘往事，提了也没什么可心虚的。最关键的是王嘉尔是否也愿意翻篇。

“不如我们一起找个地方喝一杯？真是好久不见了，有好多话想聊。”

对方抛出邀约，段宜恩眼看着王嘉尔面上大方地微笑，由内而外散发出作为段夫人沉稳温柔的气质，手指却悄悄曲起来，挠了挠他的手掌心。

“嗯？”

“还是算了吧，今天太晚了，我想宝宝可能已经醒了要找爸爸，我们还是要早点回家。”小omega鼓起勇气说出一大串拒绝的话，刚想如愿带走老公，却又听到十全的解决方案：

“我先找人送嫂子回家好吗？毕竟今天这种场合，段总回去这么早多可惜啊——你还怕我们之间会有什么吗，都是过去的事了。”

“我......”段宜恩想插一句，可话立即又被王嘉尔截去。

“那多不好！......我是说，我倒是没关系，要是被媒体看到你们两个在一起，再说你破坏人家的家庭，那就麻烦了。你也知道媒体总是爱写这些事情，对吧？”

段宜恩惊讶地看着老婆，从没想过这种话能从他嘴巴里说出来，心里觉得有趣，又同时感到一阵前所未有的满足。

王嘉尔心下却慌了，那些话没经过仔细考虑，一紧张就说出去了，几乎是刚一出口他就后悔了。怎么对着人家这样没礼貌，到时候外面会说段宜恩的老婆凶得很，看管段宜恩不让他见任何异性简直是个母老虎。更何况，那是段宜恩的初恋情人，对他来说是多么珍贵的一个人啊。

他这一怕，后脑勺都冒汗了。还好段宜恩最终是带他离开，两个人钻进汽车后座，缓缓开启回家的车程。

这是段宜恩第一次听王嘉尔说这么强势的话，刚想要表扬他一下，扭过头却看见王嘉尔小脸都发白了，抖着嘴唇怯怯地看着他。

“老公，对不起......”

“对不起什么？”

王嘉尔皱起眉头，“我不是故意那样和他说话的，我只是......只是一时着急，你不要生气......”

段宜恩心里隐隐发痛，原来他如何宠爱，如何忠诚，都还是不够王嘉尔的安全感，叫omega难以摆脱深深的自卑。也怪自己玩心太重，经常用这种过分的方式开王嘉尔的玩笑。

这种一瞬间压抑的心情，叫段宜恩脸上阴沉几分，在王嘉尔看来，alpha是真的生气了。他毫无保留地示弱，同时也是因为眼前的人是他唯一肯依赖的对象。

他终于落了泪，肯说出自己的心结，“因为你爱过他......我有点害怕......”

段宜恩笑了，搂上omega的腰，一用力把他带进怀里。

“过来，宝贝。我没有生气，我也不会爱别人，好不好？”他亲亲王嘉尔的眼角，立刻尝到一点咸涩的味道，“我有了你，就从来没有再看过别人了。”

“可是......”王嘉尔蹭着，紧紧搂住老公的脖子，埋在他肩上委屈巴巴地说：“他比我好。”

“胡说。”段宜恩在他腰上捏了一把，“段宜恩挑的老婆，会有人比得过吗？没有人比你好，没有人比你善良，没有人比你可爱，没有人比你聪明，没有人比你更合适我，所以我爱你，我只要你，懂不懂？我确实交往过别人，但我很确定从现在开始，我只有你。”

他感到靠在肩上的小脑袋乖巧地点了点，听见耳边有些幼稚的请求：“那你不要离开我，除了这件事，我真的什么都不怕了。”

段宜恩放开了他帮他擦掉眼泪，再吻上去之前低声答应：“我不会离开你，那你也不要爱上别人，好不好？”

“当然！我怎么可能......唔......”

46.

真是大失策。

王嘉尔靠在床头恨恨地想。今天白天本已经打算好，回家来就不跟alpha做了，要叫alpha吃不到这一次。可是回家的路上只是听他几句告白的话，就心软得一塌糊涂，以至于他凑到身后说想要，王嘉尔都没说个“不”字，哪怕自己还在喂着孩子。

“嗯啊！不能这样，再等等，宝宝快好了......”

他抱着孩子腾不出手来，只能软着身子任凭段宜恩摆弄。现在他跪在床上微微抬起身子，细嫩的脚腕被alpha握在掌心里，身后黏腻的穴口吞吐着alpha两根手指。

段宜恩实在多此一举，因为信息素的驱使早叫那处溢出了足够的爱液，将王嘉尔的臀尖都打湿，浸润得亮莹莹。

段宜恩直起身来，越过他的肩头看宝宝。那小孩慢慢地吮着奶水，在王嘉尔怀里昏昏欲睡。两个爸爸的信息素弥散在周围的空气里，对他来说是高效的安眠药，但对两个大人来说是越闻越失去困意，简直就要烧起火来了。

这一刻可以说是一家三口很温馨的画面，如果忽略王嘉尔大敞开的前胸和身后啧啧的水声。段宜恩空出一只手往他胸前摸，刚捏上那只雪白的幼兔，就引来王嘉尔一声软绵绵的抗议。

“不不......啊，别......”

他不敢叫太大声，怕吵醒怀里的宝宝，只能轻声哼唧，眼看着自己柔软的乳肉被捏在段宜恩的手心里，自他指缝间溢出。仅仅这样被捏了没几下，奶水就打湿了alpha的手掌，从他胸膛上滑下。

“哈......会弄湿床单的，老公别再捏了......”

身后的人完全不理会他这句请求，不断收紧手掌感受掌心的柔韧体验，那颗小小的乳头硬起来，抵在段宜恩掌心最中央的位置。奶水不一会就开始自动流下，把段宜恩那只手连同omega的腰腹都搞得一塌糊涂。

王嘉尔的腿完全软了，无力地靠在段宜恩怀里，直到感到穴口边抵上alpha硬热的性器，才呜咽着瑟缩了一下。

“等一下，孩子还在这呢！你别......等等啊......”

实在不想让两个人的亲生骨肉见证他们的造人过程，王嘉尔紧紧缩着穴口拒绝alpha的顶入，同时软着手臂抱紧宝宝，妄图将他哄睡得熟一点，才好早点专心应付这场性事。

看小朋友眼睛眯着，晕乎乎地就要坠入梦乡，王嘉尔刚放下了心，又猝不及防地被段宜恩捏住下巴吻在嘴角。

“可我想要你怎么办？”

“你......别！”

他扭动着屁股微微挣扎，却最终还是被那根又硬又烫的性器挤入了穴口。那块被撑到泛白的嫩肉吃力地含着龟头，在不断的缩紧和蠕动中把它吞吃得更深，再用紧致的肠肉裹紧粗大的肉棒，进入的这一瞬间，两个人都控制不住一声轻叹。

下身被撑得隐隐痛麻的感觉，王嘉尔倒是没太在意，可是这下丢了脸了，宝宝还在怀里含着他的奶头吮吸，就被alpha进入，这过的是什么日子。王嘉尔眼里盈满泪水，他不好意思看向宝宝，只顾扭着头骂段宜恩。

“呜，你干嘛啊！你......你都教你儿子些什么啊......说了先别进来......”

王嘉尔竖起眉毛，依旧扭着身子，想要挣开怀抱。段宜恩听了他的话立刻沉下脸，下面不留情面地顶了顶。

“怎么了？不给操么。”

夹着他的穴道立刻缩紧了，紧张地颤抖。过一会儿，就听见王嘉尔乖乖地点点头说了：“给的。”

“那就......”

段宜恩凑上去用牙齿叼住他颈后那块腺体，随后掐住他的腰，小omega立刻听话地不动了，努力放松后穴叫alpha抽动得更顺利。

缓慢的抽插引起的水声立刻传来，萦绕在屋子里。王嘉尔感受到子宫口已经被微微顶到，每次alpha突进，那块柔软娇嫩的器官就被他顶得凹陷，直让他下腹感到一阵酥麻。没插几下，就逼得宫口泄出一大片爱液，同时也真的逼出了他的眼泪。

“......但我要......先哄他睡觉嘛......啊！......嗯......”

身前的性器已经硬得难受，不断吐出清液，王嘉尔还在承受顶弄，下意识想到，自己将会就这样在宝宝面前被老公操射，脸一下子红了，也不敢说什么，只好在被动的耸动中落泪。

“啧，小可怜。”段宜恩发现他的泪水，在他耳边无奈地说。要说王嘉尔是俱乐部出身，可他这人竟然还挺传统的，小屁孩才个把个月大，能知道些什么啊。

可老婆禁不起这么欺负，这样乖乖抱着孩子从身后被干，段宜恩又看他像只性奴了。最后不得不心软，段宜恩又放开腰间动作顶了他几下，看他前胸都无可抑制地喷出奶水来，就放开了手，任已经被泡得湿漉漉的性器离开被操开的穴口，发出“啵”的一声。

“去吧，把他放回房间去。”

“嗯。”omega娇声回答，匆忙提好裤子溜出门。他进儿童房把儿子小心翼翼地放进小床里，舍不得多看宝宝一眼，就又匆忙地跑回卧室。

一进门就看到段宜恩坐在床上盯着他，以极其缓慢的速度撸动自己硬挺的性器。

omega的脸烧起来，段宜恩这样直白的视线比真正的奸淫还更让人害羞。他快步赶到床边，就像从前那样熟练地脱掉自己的裤子，然后在段宜恩火热的视线下一颗颗解开上衣的扣子，最终把自己剥得一干二净，爬上床投入alpha的怀里。

他们刚刚做的地方，床单已经湿了一小块，不知道是乳汁还是爱液，将那块布料浸润得湿哒哒。段宜恩抱着王嘉尔往床尾挪，同时掰开他的腿再次把自己送进去。

“嗯......慢点！......”

虽然那里已经被插过几下，一圈潮湿滴着水，但突然的进入还是叫王嘉尔吃痛，落下两滴生理眼泪。

他眼角泛红地在段宜恩身下呜咽，没一会儿就大方打开子宫口，接受粗长性器的进入。

被夹紧的快感令段宜恩喘息加快，他抱紧王嘉尔吻上去，不小心叫那一切悦耳的吟叫都变作了闷哼。

“你好漂亮啊嘉嘉。”

段宜恩从来不吝啬在床上夸赞老婆，他一切感官触觉都诚实地汇报给王嘉尔，有时夸他漂亮，有时说他紧、完全没法想象那个七斤多的小宝贝如何从他这样紧致的穴口生出来。

王嘉尔总害羞，他撑起身回吻段宜恩，把他那些害羞话都堵进嘴里。

“嗯......唔！轻一点......”

泛红的乳尖被指甲轻轻刮过都会溢出奶水，段宜恩捧起那对白兔，手指绕着乳晕打转，甚至没碰到最敏感的乳头，就激得王嘉尔哭叫连连，白色的乳汁不断从奶孔里冒出来。身前粉嫩的物件也立刻颤抖着泄出一股精华。

“那小混蛋喝那么久，竟然也没喝光啊。”段宜恩笑着，看王嘉尔憋红了脸。

医生早说过他乳汁过多，可夫夫俩没想到什么好办法，段宜恩也舍不得叫王嘉尔再用激素，只能就在饮食上为他补补。可谁知道，吃得越来越好，奶水就更多了，他几乎二十四小时都在涨奶，有时候睡一觉起来睡衣就全湿了。要外出时，贴乳贴是必须的，要是回来晚了，衣服也就都湿了。

虽然段宜恩好喜欢奶水在床上带来的绝佳的视觉感受，怎么也看不够王嘉尔胸前奶湿一片的画面。可因为这样太过狼狈，还常常弄湿床单，王嘉尔更把这件事当做坏事。前几天还被alpha逮到了，为了不溢奶，在做爱之前把自己偷偷关在洗手间里挤，浪费了半个洗手池的奶水。

“嗯啊！不要......”

omega的乳尖被含进温热的口腔，几乎一瞬间就喷出奶水。他委屈坏了，嘴上说着拒绝的话，可身上却在情不自禁地挺胸，把乳头继续送进段宜恩嘴里，接受他的舔弄。

段宜恩放开他的乳尖，抬起头说：“不给吃了？那算了？”

王嘉尔心里一惊，反应过来的时候已经整个人又贴了上去，堪堪挽留着段宜恩：“不是！给的......给的，嘉嘉就是一只小奶牛，给老公吃......”

他怯生生看着段宜恩这样说，以为段宜恩会因为这句话兴奋的。实际上段宜恩确实是心跳加速了，却因为这句话沉了沉脸色：“什么？谁教你这么说的。”

“我......我在俱乐部......”

段宜恩慢下了腰间的抽动，搂过王嘉尔疼爱地吻吻。他现在真的知道了俱乐部为什么这么热衷于对omega的改造，毕竟这样一只时刻涨奶、胸前涟涟奶光的漂亮小奶牛，哪有人会吝啬在他身上花钱。

段宜恩叹出一口气，把慌张的王嘉尔抱紧，同时摆出个笑来告诉他自己没有生气：“那嘉嘉只做老公一个人的小奶牛，好不好。”

“嗯。”王嘉尔笑着点点头，脸上合着汗水和泪水，还有点点自己的乳汁，整个人亮晶晶地可爱，乖极了。他是这样唯唯诺诺，在婚姻里都情愿付出自己的一切，只希望段宜恩可以一直爱他。段宜恩清楚了解这一点后，也毫无保留地疼爱他，发誓一切都给他最好的。

虽然在床上总是把老婆欺负哭。

“对不起啊嘉嘉。”

“嗯？怎......”

“我想今天晚上可能要做很久，辛苦你。”

“诶？！”

omega被翻了个身，无力地趴进床垫。身后的撞击愈发强烈，将他的呻吟都顶得七零八碎。两人交合的声响回荡在屋子里，直到更深的夜。


	14. Chapter 14

47.

婚礼在即，段宜恩越来越忙。

他每天要上班，更抽出很多时间来确定婚礼的每个细节都完美无缺。毕竟这种一生只有一次的事情，最好是不要出什么差错。

最近的几天，王嘉尔更觉出alpha的忙碌。平时就算出门上班，每天也往家里打回好几个电话，如今这种隔着听筒的亲近都逐渐削减，也明显看到归家时的alpha脸上难掩疲惫。

王嘉尔有点担心，总觉得发生了什么事情是他不知道的。段宜恩平时对omega实在太过毫无保留，以至于现在稍微有些遮掩的事，就很明显。身为omega，这时候细致的观察力和敏锐的第六感就帮了王嘉尔大忙。

自从他进段家，段宜恩总是竭力保护着他，不希望他受到任何的伤害。但段宜恩越是这样全心全意爱他，越是让他感到愧疚和自责。因为他知道，他是怎样无休止地为段宜恩带来大大小小的麻烦。

周末夫夫俩按计划出门拍婚纱照。再没有几天就是婚礼，两个人换上崭新精致的礼服，立刻有了举办婚礼的实感。段宜恩的开心是藏不住的，全数写在了脸上。王嘉尔虽然心里有事情，也还是努力摆出笑脸，不希望扫兴。

“omega再笑得开心一点喔，看这里！”

他们首先在影棚里拍好几组定式照。相机快门不断发出嘀嘀咔嚓的声音，上百张不同的照片，段宜恩的目光竟然都黏在王嘉尔身上。

他确实爱透了王嘉尔这幅样子，和往日完全不同的，精心打扮之后就像个大明星一样光彩夺目。想到这种漂亮可人是只属于他一个人的老婆，就算平时再忙再累，也都很有动力和希望继续努力下去了。

摄影师看这架势，这对夫夫的家庭地位也很明显了。于是他熟练地发出指令，指挥两位新人摆出百年经典的婚纱照pose。

“alpha看我这边......omega可以伸手捏着alpha的耳朵吗？......对，假装一个生气的表情吧......比如在家里发小脾气的时候的表情......”

王嘉尔的手还虚握着段宜恩的一边耳朵，听到摄影师的话就立刻明白了对方的意思。但他犹豫好久，也没有做出反应，手上不敢用力，只那么呆呆地看着段宜恩。

段宜恩本是配合地皱着脸，假装一副挨打的样子，扭头却看见王嘉尔愣愣的，赶忙问他怎么了。

“没什么......”王嘉尔又愣几秒，红着脸问摄影师：“我......我不想这样拍，能不能换一个动作......”

这姿势实在太假了，就算如今他跟段宜恩相处已经是十分自在，但他怎么也没有胆量对着alpha发脾气，更别说是揪段宜恩的耳朵了。

自己的老婆自己最知道，段宜恩很明白他心里的想法，于是握着他的手，缓缓地将这个揪耳朵姿势的换成了亲吻额头。这一刻后来也成为了被段宜恩放大精裱挂上客厅的一刻。

午后他们坐着影楼的车到处走，去了郊外又去了海边，又拍了很多情意浓浓的照片。傍晚夜幕缓缓降临，海平线上一道灿烂的夕阳橙色慢慢被深蓝吞噬，夫夫俩特意单独留下，坐在沙滩上望着安静的海面。

“冷不冷？”

段宜恩向旁边伸手，握住王嘉尔一只微凉的脚。omega为了不弄脏西装裤脚，曾将裤脚那块布料悉心挽起，如今又被段宜恩草草放下，只是不希望海风吹病了他。

“不冷。”

“要是冷我们就回家啊，马上办婚礼了，病了可不好。”

这一天行程安排得有些满，段宜恩只把王嘉尔偶尔心事重重的表情当做是疲惫。他心里正盘算着怎样好好犒赏一下一整天听话拍照的小omega，却听见王嘉尔没精打采的语气。

“我们的婚礼......”

提起“婚礼”这个词，对王嘉尔来说是又兴奋又紧张，才会一时停在这儿，后面的话是舍不得也不忍心说出口。段宜恩似有预料似的，安静等他说完，没有做多余的动作，只不过牵住了他的手。

“......不然，就推迟一段时间吧。”

“为什么？”

落日的余晖彻底埋入海平面以下，原本映在王嘉尔脸上温暖的光线也被深暗的夜色替换。

“其实你这几天在做什么......我都知道的。”

段宜恩沉默几秒钟，侧过身把王嘉尔搂进怀里。

“你......你怎么知道的？”他紧紧皱眉，“我的宝贝，是我不好。”

王嘉尔低低地笑了两声，“你很不会说谎的。而且，她是先来找过我，只不过我没和你说过。”

他说的是那个世界上和他血缘最近的女人。那天难得他落单，推着婴儿车在超市买水果，就被找上来。他早有准备会被赖上，毕竟这种曾经卖儿子抵债的女人，只拿一笔钱又怎么可能满足。没想到的是这次是哥哥出了事，喝醉酒重伤了人被扣在警局里，只出钱是肯定解决不了了。

那女人哭得双眼通红来堵他，可王嘉尔也是束手无策。他努力搪塞过去了那一次，没想到之后再也没人来找过他。

想也知道，他一个omega只在家里围着宝宝转，这种事情再怎么样也是办不好的，最终还是要找到有背景有能力的alpha头上。段宜恩不想在他们最重要的仪式即将举行的时候出什么问题，更不想王嘉尔被牵扯进家人的事故，于是果真负责到底，请律师、找关系，等终于把人全须全尾地弄出来，已经是精疲力尽。

不过叫他怎么忙他都无所谓，只希望王嘉尔不知道这件事，不用跟着到处奔走，不用愧疚和不安，要开开心心地迎接他们的婚礼。

“现在已经没事了，嘉嘉。有我在，你什么也不用担心。”

王嘉尔靠在他肩头深呼吸了一下，然后缓慢地摇了摇头。

“不知道以后还会出什么事，万一他杀了人，万一他做什么更过分的事......你知道这都是有可能的。”

“所以你后悔嫁给我了？”

“我......”王嘉尔挣了挣，从alpha的怀抱中起来，他认真看着段宜恩的眼睛，在夜色中捧起段宜恩心碎的脸，“段宜恩，我是为了你好。段氏是爸爸一辈子的心血，也是你的心血。假如将来出了什么事，我不希望因为我是你老婆，就连累你和段氏。”

“可是，现在大家早就知道你是我老婆了，不办婚礼也没用了啊。”

“那我们就......就......”

“就离婚？”

王嘉尔叹了口气，不说话了。他明显感到了alpha的低气压，正伴着夜色缓缓压过来，令他紧张不已。

他以为段宜恩会断然拒绝的，可没想到，段宜恩只是沉默的时间长了一点，就以很轻松的语气说了个“好”。

好什么？王嘉尔怯怯望他一眼，看着他慢慢站起来，心不断地向下沉。

“好啊，我想办法啊。集团我不要了，这总裁我不当了。我带你......回美国？到了那里就不会有人认识你了，到时候我们一起把宝宝养大，我们一家三口，就我们仨，好吧。”

“那......怎么行？那段氏怎么办啊。”王嘉尔也站了起来，立在alpha身边一脸担心。

“我不管啊，不行吗？你不是也没管我的感受吗，总是那么轻易就能说出要离开我的话。你不知道吗，我唯一在乎的就是你，我做的一切都是为了你能留在我身边。你就不能相信我吗，你对我们的感情就这么没有信心吗？”

“我......对，对不起......”王嘉尔目瞪口呆地看着段宜恩发脾气，这是段宜恩第一次用这么严厉的口气跟他说话，他仿佛觉得，段宜恩身为金主的时候都没有这么大声地凶过他。

看小omega吓坏了的样子，段宜恩才堪堪反应过来。他长叹了一口气，最终还是软下心把王嘉尔搂进怀里，再开口时声音都温柔了下来。

“抱歉，我不是故意对你嚷的，我是着急。”

alpha颤抖的肩膀和逐渐浓郁的信息素正在无言地告诉王嘉尔，他真的很爱他。王嘉尔把脸埋在他肩膀上，又闷闷地说了一句“对不起”。

他能做的只是说对不起而已，他们的生活中出现什么不对劲的情况，王嘉尔第一反应总是认为是自己造成的，如果段宜恩没有和自己结婚，这些事就都不会发生在他的身上。omega习惯了被动地受人摆布，他的解决方案总是跑，总是分开，总是划清界限，但却没有想过和段宜恩一起承担、面对，共同维护他们的这个小家。

就算甜蜜层层堆砌，这段成长的路还是要他自己一个人走。

如果段宜恩都在竭尽全力地维护他们的爱情和他们的家，而他口口声声说着爱段宜恩，却再一味地逃避，那才是真的对不起自己的爱人。

过了一会儿，王嘉尔抽身离开擦眼泪，恐怕自己的泪水鼻涕会弄脏了alpha的西装。段宜恩看着他哭，眨了眨眼睛把袖子递到他面前。

“用这个擦吧，嘉嘉，没关系的。”

“什么没关系啊，洗这个布料很麻烦的。”

段宜恩笑了，“我的老婆，还是很懂持家过日子的嘛。”

“......再说了，婚礼上你不是还要穿这套的嘛......”

段宜恩听他这样讲，愣了两秒，然后笑得更开心了。

“我的笨蛋老婆。”

48.

以后是真的不能再跟段宜恩说这种话了，要离开他什么的。王嘉尔此刻双手被拷在身后，分着腿跪坐在床上，十分后悔地想。

还不是因为那天在海边对着alpha说了几句丧气话，就导致段宜恩这几天情绪都很低落。王嘉尔知道他是故意的，可是怎么哄也哄不好，最终是莫名其妙地答应他穿这套衣服给他看了。

不知道段宜恩什么时候买的，这套一看就知道是情趣用品的裙套装。上身短得惊人，只堪堪遮住他的胸，反而是紧得厉害，贴附上他的胸肉，显得鼓囊囊的简直更加色情。下身那件短裙也是清凉得不像话，王嘉尔穿时决了心干脆除去底裤，这样一来稍微抬抬腿别人就能见到他腿间的风景。

到底这件事是段宜恩什么时候开始策划的，王嘉尔也搞不懂。他怀疑该不会是某个床伴穿过的，可这套衣服太合自己的尺寸，也就放过了段宜恩，没吃这莫名其妙的醋。

如今自己打扮得像个应召女郎似的，乖乖坐在段宜恩床上给他亲，才反应过来，这当真是中了段宜恩的计。

alpha贴在他身边，轻轻地吻他。微凉的嘴唇细细密密地擦过他的耳朵和侧脸，下身鼓起的一包隔着裤子布料蹭在他大腿上。王嘉尔以为每一个下一秒段宜恩都要猛地推倒他压上来，可alpha就是不给他痛快的，就这样不温不火吻个没够。这样若即若离好久，反而轻易地让omega心底燃起火来了。

“哈......嗯。”王嘉尔挪挪腿，刚躲开贴在大腿上热乎乎的一团，又很快被凑上来。空气中强势的信息素味道紧紧逼着他的心跳围上来，仿佛炸在他耳后的腺体处，不消几秒钟就叫omega颤抖着呻吟起来，下身可爱的性器缓缓翘了起来。

“老公......段宜恩啊，摸我......摸我一下......”王嘉尔每个字都带上了哭音。

他的双手被情趣手铐束缚在背后，实在难以自己纾解欲望，只好摆着腰请求alpha给他爱抚。但正玩得高兴的alpha又怎么会那么轻易给他痛快。段宜恩拥着他，更放肆地放出信息素，直逼得王嘉尔小脸通红。

“我......我......”王嘉尔终于哭了，下身又酸又痛地在裙摆下勃起，颤抖着、慢慢将裙边顶起了一个小小的弧度。

“啊嘉嘉，我只是亲你几下而已诶，你好色啊。”alpha腾出一只手，坏心眼地碰了碰从短裙下面探出头的粉嫩分身，在翕动的马眼处戳弄了几下。

“呜......”王嘉尔躲开了段宜恩的下一个吻，低头看向自己的胸。他已感觉到那里鼓胀得难受，乳孔痒痒的，他知道奶水马上就会溢出来，打湿这件布料很少的新衣服。

段宜恩火热的气息呼在omega的腺体，他伸出舌头舔了几下，尝到王嘉尔甜美浓郁的味道，也引来王嘉尔哭着求饶。

“咬我一下！求求你，咬我一下好不好......我想要......要你的信息素......呜，老公......”

段宜恩抽身起来，看到小omega渴求的眼神，没来得及回应，却听见他口不择言叫了声“主人”。

他是眼角垂着，泪眼汪汪地这样称呼老公，可怜极了。虽然声音缥缈，被害羞的他几乎吞掉了，但段宜恩还是清楚地听到，登时腿根一阵麻。

小omega这时一点反抗的能力都没有，光着腿，光着屁股，连双手都没自由。段宜恩盯着他看，忍不住低喘，错觉自己是刚刚付了钱，才把这小omega从哪个俱乐部带回家里来，趁这个晚上好好地欺负。

他下身硬得快要爆炸，却还是板着脸严肃地说：“不许，不许这样叫。”

是你非要玩的，到头来又舍不得人家这样叫你。王嘉尔无奈地瞥他一眼，在他再次凑过来之前稳住呼吸说：“等一下！你......你先把孩子抱回他房间去——这里信息素太浓了。”

“噢，噢。”alpha在这节骨眼上显得有些慌乱，顶着下身的鼓包听话地去抱睡在小床里的宝宝。孩子早睡熟了，但要是一直在这里，被吵醒也说不定，这里呛人的环境也实在不适合小朋友睡觉。

段宜恩心里急，匆匆给儿子盖好小被子，庆幸没有吵醒他，就赶忙回卧室。进门时刚好看到王嘉尔呻吟着，在床上蹭来蹭去，腿间的床单被他搞湿一大块，那顶着裙边翘起的性器随着他前后摇摆的动作起伏晃荡，前端不断吐出清液，顺着柱身向下滑。

王嘉尔大口喘着气，其中偶尔夹杂几声难耐的吟叫。那件上衣已经意料之中地被奶水浸湿，硬大的乳头很明显地顶着衣料勃起着，仍在不断冒出白色的奶水。

小omega各处都在流着水，艰难地往门口暼了一眼，看见段宜恩傻傻地盯着他看，委屈得不得了。

“别看了......老公，快点过来......过来干我。”

他已经完全发情了。

段宜恩快步走过去，没有先脱自己的裤子，而是去解王嘉尔身后的手铐。玩具手铐自带一层橡胶保护，段宜恩还是担心，拉过他的手腕检查。没想到被omega不耐烦地打断。

“我要你......要你！快点！”他抽出手立刻去解段宜恩的皮带扣。待到他手法熟练地将那束缚在裤子里的大家伙解放出来，几乎一刻也等不及地，他就凑上去把它含进了嘴里。

性器闯入更温热的口腔，段宜恩的腰不自觉地抖了抖。他忍住了在王嘉尔嘴里疯狂冲撞的冲动，享受着老婆的舔弄，垂下手用指甲扣弄omega正在渗着奶水的乳头。

“呜啊！别......”王嘉尔哭着喊，因为一颗硕大的龟头抵在他口腔深处，就连呻吟也是模模糊糊。

乳白色的奶柱应声喷发出来，飞溅到床单上，和段宜恩的身上。

“都弄湿了怎么办？”段宜恩装作一副在意的样子看了看被奶水浸湿的那块床单，随后拉过王嘉尔的手，引他摸到自己奶湿一片的胸前，“乖，摸摸自己。”

“唔......”王嘉尔含着他的性器，答也答不出口，只好按alpha的意思，两只手捏着自己的乳肉，在挤出更多奶水的同时也把那里捏得通红一片。

段宜恩握住他的下巴，缓缓摆起了腰，在他嘴里慢慢地进出。他边放出更多信息素，边戳弄着王嘉尔柔软的喉咙，没过多久，omega就哭着高潮，整个身体都颤抖起来。身下硬得发痛的性器在未经抚摸的情况下泄出了精华，连同胸前喷发的奶水，一起把他搞得湿淋淋地一塌糊涂。

段宜恩又动了几下，就把自己拔了出来，把精液都射在了王嘉尔的短裙上。小omega脱了力，靠在床头调整呼吸。

“唔......我，我后面......老公......诶！”

alpha没管这句话，俯身下去含住了王嘉尔的乳尖。那个甜蜜的小果实隔着布料在他嘴里冒着奶水，仿佛其中的母乳源源不断，怎么吸怎么挤也都还是满满的富富有余。

他唇齿间并不温柔的动作搞哭了王嘉尔，令omega忍不住岔开腿环上了他的腰。

“插插我啊，呜呜......”

段宜恩偏偏不进去，就这样把他的胸前都啃咬了个遍，惹得王嘉尔再一次高潮过后，才不紧不慢地把自己仍硬热的性器送进那个温暖的穴。

那里已经淫水泛滥，性器几乎被肠肉主动吞吃进去，宫口大敞着，是小omega早做好迎接他进来的准备。当肉柱直贯他整条性器官，王嘉尔已在段宜恩的臂弯里颤抖不已，失掉了所有主动权。

那个大物件没有丝毫迟疑，立刻开始大力快速地捣弄这条淫荡的甬道。随着身上的alpha大幅度的动作，王嘉尔的裙摆被顶得不断翻起。水声连续传来，肉柱的每次抽插都从小穴里带出一股股透明温热的爱液。这是王嘉尔动情的证明，他任由自己的后穴被alpha干得好像失禁一样，也无力拒绝，只能求他操得再深一点，再快一点，把他彻底带上欲望的天堂。

“啊......啊......太，太大了......”王嘉尔捂着自己的肚子，掌下的肚皮随着alpha的深顶的动作，有节奏地鼓出形状来。那是段宜恩的龟头的形状，王嘉尔呆呆地看着那块时鼓时平的肚皮，心想段宜恩这东西真的能称得上是凶器。如果哪天段宜恩发起狠来，那在床上被他干死是绝对有可能发生的事情啊。

段宜恩不知道他在想什么，看他茫然的表情，只好用身下更加大力的顶弄唤回他的注意力。就这样毫不留情的狠戾抽插，再次将omega逼上高潮，这次omega却什么都没射出来，身前的性器仍是可怜地泛红地立在裙摆里，他就这样靠着后穴的快感被干上了干性高潮。

段宜恩放他几秒钟不应期的休息时间，闭起眼睛享受因快感缩紧的穴肉的包裹，随后开始冲刺，每一下都将子宫壁顶得变形，甚至那个器官都将记住这根侵犯它的性器的形状，最后将精液注入了那个温软熟透的腔室。

“哈......哈......”王嘉尔像条脱水的鱼，躺在段宜恩身下大呼大吸。他感到alpha慢慢退出了他的穴口，可那里来不及闭合，仍保持被操开的形状，不消几秒钟，就淌出了白色的精华。

段宜恩看着王嘉尔失神的样子，手里慢慢撸动自己的性器。那里很快就再次勃起，泛着深红色，只等下一次深入的动作。

王嘉尔自己握住自己的脚腕，慢慢地打开了腿。滴着精液的穴口和平坦白皙的小腹，包括不停冒出奶水的胸乳，都展现在了alpha眼前。

段宜恩非要等王嘉尔求他进去，才肯向前凑了一凑。可他这次没有直接插进去，而是按着自己的性器，丈量起了王嘉尔的小腹。

那根粗长的肉柱蹭着王嘉尔仍软着的可爱分身，在王嘉尔的下腹皮肤上留下一道淫荡的水痕。段宜恩就这样缓慢地蹭向前，直到自己沉甸甸的卵蛋抵在王嘉尔的屁股上。这时整条肉棒都贴在了他肚子上，这样看着，更能看出那根东西的顶端能够顶到多么不可思议的位置。

“全进去，我会到这里。”段宜恩看着王嘉尔，用手指在自己的顶端处点了点。

王嘉尔低头看，那个位置早已在他子宫的后面一大截。他打着冷战想，每次段宜恩毫不保留地顶进最深处，他的子宫会如何被捅得变形，也许那里早就成了段宜恩的形状，只能接受段宜恩一个人了。

段宜恩再次缓慢地，将性器抽走，再顶回来时就操进了他的后穴。一点点深入，段宜恩在他的肚皮上点过的位置最终真的鼓起了小小的弧度，宣示此刻里面存在的东西。

小omega颤抖着哭泣，又求着段宜恩慢一点轻一点，却又沉溺在快感里，想要死在他身下算了。疯狂的律动将他的理智带走一大半，最后他都数不清做过多少次，只记得自己用宫口绞住alpha胀大的结，在怀抱和亲吻中迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。


	15. Chapter 15

49.

王嘉尔只是去冲个凉，把宝宝暂时放在大床上一会儿，回来的时候就看见那小朋友正很不乖地拽着爸爸的头发。

段宜恩还在睡，迷迷糊糊地伸出一只手来，拎着儿子的后领子把他挪开。宝宝不甘心，又爬回爸爸身边去吵他，结果又被无情地挪开。

这样折腾几次，小孩委屈了，一撇嘴就要哭。王嘉尔头发还湿着，胡乱擦了擦就赶过去哄。

“我们吵到爸爸啦......乖啊......”他抱起孩子抬腿上了床，扭头看见段宜恩皱着眉头的睡脸。从来不知道自己的alpha还有起床气，儿子只是稍微打扰他一下下，竟然就这么被嫌弃。

他看看时间也不早了，也该把段宜恩叫起来了，就笑着学宝宝的样子，拽了拽段宜恩的头发，又摸摸他的耳朵。

过几秒钟，段宜恩眯开眼睛看他一眼，含含糊糊地叫了声：“老婆......”

王嘉尔身子一歪，就不小心栽进段宜恩怀里。原来alpha的手早绕到他腰后，一用力就把他拽倒。脸上猝不及防地被亲了一口，王嘉尔笑着惊呼，可是怀里的小宝宝目睹这场鲜活的双标对待，怎么想怎么委屈，终于咧开嘴哭出声。

“啊......这小闹钟，怎么这么响啊......”王嘉尔哄着大声嚷叫的宝宝，又蹭了蹭段宜恩，“我们快叫醒爸爸，你说，爸爸！再不起床就娶不到老婆啦！”

逗孩子王嘉尔是绝对有一套，他握着小朋友的小手对着段宜恩挥来挥去，小孩很快止住了哭叫，睫毛上还沾着泪花就又笑开了。

段宜恩却不乐意了：“别吓我啊，我这就起来。你这个小烦人精。”

他捏了捏儿子的小鼻子，故意皱起鼻子装生气。

这小朋友是夫夫俩心头上的肉，可也没少给他俩添麻烦。婚礼上两个人肯定是主角，忙起来就一定没工夫照看小孩，就要先把孩子送到妈妈那儿去。段宜恩考虑得多，也想着能让王嘉尔有十足的婚礼体验，就决定把王嘉尔也一起送去了，早上他再带着一众亲朋到自己爹妈家里去接亲。这是想要王嘉尔把婆家当娘家，不想他出身不好就完全失去尊严。

还有个最棘手的事情，就是蜜月旅行。段宜恩早早定下了很浪漫的日本之旅，早就勘察好最棒的温泉旅馆，这甚至是在这小屁孩出生之前就决定好了的。可因为这个小吃货还没断奶，段宜恩已经在王嘉尔强大的母爱压力下把蜜月从一个月压减到一个星期。可是omega还是不满足，舍不得儿子一个礼拜都吃不到新鲜乳汁，恨不能带着宝宝去日本。

对此段宜恩表示，绝无可能。王嘉尔也有对策，就是等孩子断了奶再度蜜月，这下段宜恩彻底不干了，已经因为孩子太小把婚礼一拖再拖，难道等儿子周岁生日过完再结婚度蜜月吗。凡事总该有个先来后到吧？儿子就不能让着老子吗？就这一次。

老婆实在太在意这个小人儿，把他这个辛苦造人的丈夫都忘在脑后，段宜恩简直想再晚生晚育二十年。可是王嘉尔并不这样想，此时坐在段宜恩身边，他不由自主地想起刚刚在浴室用过的那支验孕棒——令人失望的一道杠。

“老公......嗯......那个......”

“哪个？”段宜恩站在床边穿裤子，看omega一脸欲言又止的表情。

王嘉尔有点说不出口。alpha在床事上从没松懈过，但看起来没那么想让他怀孕。在他身体里成结的次数是屈指可数，生怕弄疼他一点点。甚至有时怕他不舒服，射  
精前都会提前退出来。这样的alpha是不是不想跟他要第二个了？他心里没底。

“......就是......我觉得儿子是不是有点孤单......”

“孤单？”段宜恩皱起眉头不解地看着王嘉尔。老妈老婆天天围着孩子转，家里保姆阿姨也不少，实在想不通这个除了吃就是睡的小生物有什么可孤单的。

“我的意思是说......如果他有个弟弟或者妹妹的话，”王嘉尔咽了下口水，发怯地抬眼看着段宜恩，“你会高兴吗......”

段宜恩听他这样说，先是愣了一下，然后脸一下子冷下来。看他这副表情，王嘉尔心里更慌了，以为他真的不喜欢孩子，也不想再要了。果然段宜恩握着他的肩膀，额头冒出汗来，讲话也微微发颤，竟然是紧张得不得了。

“你、你、你怀孕了？”

alpha紧紧皱着眉头，好像这是一件彻头彻尾的坏事。王嘉尔吓坏了，心里难以抑制的失望，半天才后知后觉摇摇头：“没有。我没有怀孕。”

“哦，好。”段宜恩像松了口气似的，慢慢坐回王嘉尔的身边，一只胳膊还搂着他，有些失神。

有的事他没跟任何人说过，更不敢跟王嘉尔说。omega的身体很不好，小时候就营养不良，在俱乐部还被那样胡乱用药，原本就很不适合生育小孩。想想也是，最开始那段时间没什么节制，但王嘉尔也是过了很久才怀上一个孩子。他们的宝宝是个意外，怀着孩子的大半年时间里，omega的身体也每况愈下，抵抗力差得叫段宜恩没少担惊受怕。

孩子出世以后，医生找他谈过很久，讲过这只omega很难再怀上小孩，也讲清楚再次生育的危险，真要专心调理才会有改善。这些事他都尽力瞒着王嘉尔，只怕他会难过。同时理所应当地，也没考虑过再要小孩的事情。

他只想王嘉尔能好好的，一直能和他一起，能让他陪着直到变老。他不能冒任何险。

可惜的是，王嘉尔太喜欢孩子。

小omega窝在他怀里委委屈屈的，段宜恩有点心疼，只好极力解释。

“嘉嘉，我......我觉得一个孩子蛮好的。你看我们的宝宝，他......那么漂亮，很像你！也很乖，我很喜欢他的，我会好好地把他给养大，好好宠他。所以你不要想太多......”

段宜恩小心地去看王嘉尔的表情。王嘉尔低头沉默了一会儿，就扬起了笑脸，很开朗地答：“嗯！我知道！没关系。”

说着没关系，可小omega脸上失望的表情实在难以遮掩。段宜恩心说不好，这是真的往心里去了。好不容易叫omega一颗热腾腾的心打开了扑进自己怀里，再误会下去恐怕心门又要关闭。

“嘉嘉，其实......”他没话安慰，况且这是王嘉尔自己的事情，总归有知晓的权利，于是就支支吾吾地把医生交代过他的话转述给王嘉尔，说的时候还一直抱着他，生怕他情绪会低落，会过度伤心。

可王嘉尔比他想象的坚强很多，听了这个消息也只是平静地点了点头，“原来是这样，你不用自责，我就知道会这样的......”

“嘉嘉，你听我说。我很喜欢小孩，只要是你生的，都是上天给我最珍贵的礼物。可是......我胆子真的很小，在梦里都舍不得你出什么事，你知道吗......”alpha把老婆搂进怀里紧紧抱住，颤抖着嘴唇在他额头上落下一个吻。现在王嘉尔还好好地在他怀里，活蹦乱跳地跟他撒娇，这是他无比珍惜难以舍弃的幸福。

怀里的小omega微微挣了两下，认真地看着段宜恩。按照以往，王嘉尔应该是言听计从的，何况alpha这样温柔地跟他解释，几近请求的语气，他该是满口答好，说“我都听你的”才对。但是也许王嘉尔真的开始有了自己的立场，还是想为尚不存在的二胎宝宝争取一下。

“可我，真的还想再要一个。宝宝一个人长大多孤单啊，如果有个弟弟妹妹的话，他们将来长大了也可以互相照顾啊......”王嘉尔抿了抿嘴，“我自己的身体我知道，完全可以再给你生宝宝的，我已经完全好了！而且......我不怕死的！”

“你胡说八道！”段宜恩乐了，用力捏了下王嘉尔的脸。

小omega呼痛，捂着脸撅起嘴来看着段宜恩，结果另外那半边也被捏了一下。

“我就是独生子，不也好好长大了。你有个哥哥，你过得好吗？还不是得要我来疼你。”

“哼......我不管！要，”王嘉尔搂着alpha的脖子，顺势就抬起一条腿骑到alpha身上去，“要再一个！”

小omega眼睛亮亮的，缠着段宜恩不放，直到段宜恩无奈地啧了一声说：“小流氓，从我身上下去。”

夹在腰上的大腿反而更加用力了，段宜恩掐着老婆的屁股，被他拱得实在没办法，最后是暂时松了口。

“好吧好吧，我先同意，如果有这个机会，我们就把握。不过我要提前说好，你真的想怀的话，万一中途出现什么状况，我是不会留那个孩子的。”

“啊啊好好好我知道了我知道了！谢谢老公！我一定会很小心的！”王嘉尔紧紧贴着老公，在他脸上啵一口，“所以老公，你先努努力让我怀孕嘛......”

段宜恩笑着摇摇头，用力托着老婆的小屁股把他抱起来，“我们还是赶快先把婚礼办了吧！”

50.

“紧张吗？”妈妈牵着王嘉尔的手，微笑着问他。

此刻他们站在门后，等待大门打开。里面会是满座的宾客，和站在红毯那一头的段宜恩。

王嘉尔摇了摇头。老实说，这一大早上，天都还没亮就开始忙，王嘉尔紧张的劲儿早过了。如果说有真正心跳加速的时刻，也许是段宜恩在众目睽睽之下抱着他从家里走出来，和他一起听着身边礼花爆开的时候吧。

何况，婚礼诶，是他从来没经历过的新鲜场合，看一切布景都是新鲜的，走一切规矩也都是新鲜的，哪里还有空紧张，所有情绪都用来好奇和惊叹了。

要是有人紧张，那也应该是排演过八百遍对这些流程熟得不能再熟的段宜恩。

听到门里主持人透过话筒在说着什么，客人们不时跟着鼓掌欢笑。王嘉尔深呼一口气，思绪还是不停地跑走。

越过面前这扇门，他将走向此生他唯一能依赖的人。初次见面时，王嘉尔的双眼都被蒙住，只听见段宜恩沉稳的声线。他说，“别怕。”这是第一次体会有人安慰的感觉。段宜恩和老板讲话时愉悦的尾音，让他明白，他今后都是属于这个alpha的了。

他那时是很怕的，毕竟像一艘小船漂入大海，等待着他的是颠沛流离。他跟随着alpha的指令生活，他听话、少言、能忍痛，在他脑中注定苟延残喘的日子却一天天生动起来。段宜恩确实是很爱在床上欺负人，可是又处处为他着想，温柔无边。渐渐的，他竟把一颗心全部托付给金主了。

是段宜恩让他明白他的价值，是段宜恩保护他，疼爱他，阻止他一切自轻自贱的固执想法。段宜恩撑起的保护伞很大，大到叫他一点委屈也受不到，同时也很小，小到只全心全意专注地护着他一个人。

段总裁做什么事情都游刃有余，王嘉尔从来没有担心过。可是那道门打开时，王嘉尔却看到了段宜恩满脸泪水的狼狈样子。

alpha的西装板正完美，鞋子闪亮，悉心造型过的发丝根根精致，衬他令人意外的泪眼，简直像个明星般闪耀。

王嘉尔有点慌，不知道前面什么环节惹出了段宜恩的眼泪，只好在震惊中跟在妈妈身边一步步向段宜恩走去。

这一刻的激动令王嘉尔气血上涌，耳边欢呼和音乐声逐渐模糊，他清晰地听到自己的心跳声，越跳越快，越跳越大声。

常常好整以暇的alpha竟然站在红毯的尽头抹着眼泪，反而王嘉尔一点也哭不出来。走到段宜恩身边的第一句话是“老公怎么了”，小omega一只手握着捧花，腾出另一只手来为段宜恩擦眼泪。

段宜恩在泪水中挤出了一个笑脸。本以为omega会在婚礼上哭得很凶，可真掉眼泪的竟然是自己。实在是替老婆想到，老婆此刻站在他身边之前经历过多少艰难和危险，他们多么难得才有这样圆满的一天。再看王嘉尔微微笑着的脸，巨大的幸福感包裹他整个心脏，令他不自觉地眼眶发热鼻子发酸。

“段总裁，”王嘉尔低声跟他说悄悄话，一边还在揩去他眼下的泪水，“在录影呐，哭这么凶要给段家丢人啦。”

这个环节本来是什么也没安排，新人要先讲誓词的。可是段宜恩透过泪水看王嘉尔觉得老婆更漂亮了，心里一热，就转身拿了戒指盒，直接拿出戒指来往王嘉尔的手指上套，看得身后婚策公司的工作人员一脸懵。

他自作主张完成了这个小小的“仪式”，就再也等不及，揽过王嘉尔的腰就吻上去。

“唔？”这跟说好的不一样啊，王嘉尔微微惊讶，却由着他吻，只在alpha怀里尝他微凉的嘴唇和咸涩的泪。

这下子后面的流程就全乱了。段宜恩耳听着一帮亲近的朋友大声起哄，心想乱就乱吧，谁让我现在就想吻他，一秒钟都不能再等了。

段宜恩自认是很克制很冷静的人，凡事按照规矩来，从没坏过计划。但是自从认识王嘉尔——从他们第一次见面开始，他就开始变了，有关王嘉尔的事情，再也不能保持沉默和冷静。他破天荒地跟俱乐部成了交，破天荒地上班迟到，破天荒地做了一次黑社会，也破天荒地哭得这么厉害。

这些事都是意料之外，在他眼里却一样很可爱。如果是和王嘉尔一起的话，那一辈子的漫长时间也会过得很快。

吻过了王嘉尔，段宜恩还紧紧抱着他。

“你爱不爱我？”

台下的亲友开始起哄，王嘉尔愣了会儿，张张嘴却没答出口。这时一个奶声奶气的声音突兀地响起来，是他们的宝宝在台下乱喊。

“ai～”

大家被这声可爱的应答逗得大笑。王嘉尔趁着这几秒钟吵闹的时间，凑近了段宜恩的耳边乖乖回答他。

“爱。我爱你。”


End file.
